


Since I Found Out

by lyraterra



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyraterra/pseuds/lyraterra
Summary: Sailor Moon is knocked unconscious and her transformation releases in front of Tuxedo Kamen. When she wakes, he reveals his own secret identity to her, but only if she promises not to tell anyone else. First season romance.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

Tuxedo Kamen watched from above, relieved when Sailor Mercury regained consciousness and joined the other two in battle. Since Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars hadn’t been able to quit fighting for more than two seconds, the youma was easily winning. 

Suddenly-- and with unexpected coordination-- All three Senshi launched into their attacks simultaneously.  _ ‘Well done Senshi.’ _ Tuxedo Kamen thought as he turned to leave, certain the youma would be destroyed. A sharp pain instantly stabbed in his heart, and he caught a shimmer from the corner of his eye. . 

_ ‘Sailor Moon!’  _ In a last minute attack the youma spit out its sleep spray. With the other two senshi busy casting their attack, Sailor Moon was left vulnerable. Tuxedo Kamen dove down, hoping to get between the Moon Senshi and the oncoming attack. He touched down as her eyelids began to close and her knees buckled underneath her.

She smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around her. “Tuxedo Kamen...heh, I hope you’re real this time.” She whispered, eyes finally falling shut and body going lax in his grasp. The moment her eyes shut, her white armour turned to pink ribbons, which then disappeared to reveal green shorts, a pink shirt, and a blue jacket. 

Tuxedo Kamen froze. He recognized those clothes. He knew that face.

_ ‘Odango Atama is Sailor Moon?’ _ He glanced back at the other two Senshi, knowing he only had a split second to make a decision. The pair had just finished their attacks and were no doubt about to turn to talk to their teammate.  _ ‘I can’t take the chance that they don’t know who she is.’ _ The masked man quickly tossed his cape over the blonde’s body, obscuring her identity. In a moment he was back on the window ledge he had previously been perched on, and with no more than a desperate shout from Sailor Mars, he was gone.

* * *

Usagi slowly regained consciousness before snapping up to assess the battle at hand. It took a few moments for her to process that she was no longer at Dreamland battling a youma, but instead in a bed she did not recognize. Nervous and on guard, she examined the room for any sign of where she was.  _ ‘Have I been taken by the Dark Kingdom?’ _ She wondered, sliding back the covers and stepping out. Noting that her jacket was carefully folded and on a chair with her shoes, she crept towards the door with light spilling out from underneath. Cracking open the door, she peered out into what seemed to be a regular apartment.

Usagi frowned.  _ ‘Okay, I doubt the Dark Kingdom is headquartered in a normal apartment, but if they haven’t taken me, then where am I?’ _ A scratching sound broke through Usagi’s thoughts, and she refocused. Quickly she opened the door and slipped through into the short hallway and made her way towards the main of the apartment. When she made it to the end of the hallway, she stopped, surprised.

“Ma-Mamoru-san?” She said, confused. The upperclassman looked up from his books and put his pencil down.

“Ah, Usagi, uh, Usagi-san.” He began nervously. “Please, have a seat.” He said, gesturing to the other three seats at the table. Usagi slowly moved to sit kitty corner to him, still staring like he wasn’t real.

“Um, Mamoru-san. What-I mean why am I here? The last thing I remember was being at Dreamland this afternoon.” She said, deciding to stick close to the truth.

Mamoru took a deep breath. “Your transformation released.” He started, glancing up to see her eyes go wide. “I wasn’t going to just leave you there.”

“I-but...you weren’t..I mean, how-”

“Usagi-” he cut her off with a hand on hers. “I…” He paused, unsure of what he could say to reassure her. Looking into her panicking eyes, he gestured with his hand, conjuring a rose for her. He swallowed, watching her process as she stared at the rose in his hand.

She slowly reached out and took the flower from him. “You’re…” she asked, finally looking up at him.

Mamoru nodded. “Yes.”

A moment of silence passed. “Oh.”

Mamoru sighed softly. “The Youma attacked you just after you cast your Tiara. When you fell asleep it must have caused your transformation to fade. I- I wasn’t sure if the other Senshi knew your identity. I mean, with the way you and Sailor Mars fight, I’m not always even certain you’re on the same team at all.”

Usagi nodded. Everything he said made perfect sense. _ ‘I’m just still caught up on the fact that my dream guy is Mamoru-san.’ _ Shaking herself out of it, she finally managed to reply.

“Thank you Mamoru-san. Mars and I are actually good friends, but I can see how that might not come across to others. And, um, thanks for saving me. Imagine if Jedite had seen me. Uh-” She paused, realizing her words. “You uh, aren’t working with the Dark Kingdom, right?”

Mamoru looked affronted. “Of course not! I may not have been the most polite to you in the past, but you should know I wouldn’t hurt innocent people!”

Usagi let out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding. “I didn’t really think you were, to be honest. But Mars and Luna are always warning me that you could be. And now that I know who you are...well. You’re right. You might be a jerk, but you’re not  _ evil _ .” She said, drawing a chuckle from the older man. “So, then what are you doing at the battles? If you’re not on our side, and you’re not on the Dark Kingdom’s side…”

Mamoru eyed the blonde suspiciously, considering her question.  _ ‘The Sailor Senshi aren’t allies with the Dark Kingdom, that’s for sure. But I don’t know why they’re fighting. What if they want the crystal for their own purposes? How do I know I can trust Odango?’ _ he wondered, suddenly realizing that was exactly why he could answer.  _ ‘She’s Odango Atama. She’s the kindest, most pure person I know. There’s no way we could be enemies.’ _

Resolved to trust Usagi, he replied, “I’m looking for something called the Silver Crystal at the request of a Princess.”

Usagi gasped. “So are we!” Mamoru’s face turned to confusion.

“Wait, really?”

“Yes!” Usagi replied, sitting up on her knees. “Luna has told us that we are to be the guardians of the Princess and her Silver Crystal when she appears. It’s our duty to find her and her Crystal!”

“So, we’re looking for the same things,”  
“For the same reason! Oh I knew Tuxedo Kamen wasn’t our enemy! I’m gonna make Mars eat her words! Oh this is such good news. You can join our team!” She said, looking excitedly back at Mamoru.

He frowned. “The other Senshi don’t trust me the way you do. I don’t feel comfortable joining with them. Not yet anyway,” He said, cutting Usagi’s protests off. “You said it yourself- they think I’m evil. I’m not okay with them knowing who I am.”

Usagi deflated. “Oh, okay. But what about me?”

Mamoru smiled slightly. “I know you Usagi. You might stink at school, but you’re a good Senshi. You’ve never doubted me. I trust you.” He said, suddenly confident in his own words.

Usagi tried to hide her smile at his words. “So, truce then?” She offered, sticking out her hand.

“Truce.” Mamoru replied, shaking the offered hand with a full grin. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mamoru approached the arcade two days later, still obsessing about the discovery of Sailor Moon’s identity.  
‘Of all the people in the world, who would have thought that Odango was the champion of justice, protector of Tokyo? How did such a lazy, inattentive girl become such a powerful senshi?’ Mamoru sighed, closing his eyes as he neared the corner. ‘I suppose grades aren’t the only reflection of a person’s abilities, and even I have to admit that she’s got a talent fo-’  
Mamoru’s thoughts were cut short as a truck blared its horn. Glancing at the road, he spotted an oddly familiar looking black cat. Instincts kicking in, he raced over the barrier towards the cat.  
Clearing the barrier on the other side just in time, Mamoru let out a deep breath and looked down at the cat. “Are you okay there?” He asked, the cat staring back at him with almost wide eyes. “Hm, it doesn’t look like you’re injured…” He said, lifting the cat up to check.  
“HEY!” A familiar screech came. Mamoru repressed a shudder. “What are you doing with my cat?”  
Mamoru stood to face the oncoming blonde. “You should take better care of your cat. It almost got hit by a truck!” he said, passing the feline to Usagi.  
“Well...Luna’s not like other cats! She would have been okay!” Usagi insisted, grabbing her advisor back. Mamoru rolled his eyes.  
“Okay Odango. Next time you would rather I left her in the street?” Mamoru shot back. ‘Did that cat just shake it’s head?’   
Usagi glanced down at the shaking cat. “I mean, if you really saved her…” she replied quietly. She paused, thinking. “I guess I can believe you did that.” She finished with a small smile, glancing up at Mamoru. “Thanks for saving Luna. She’s pretty special to me.”  
The annoyance slid right off Mamoru’s face and grew into a fondness. “It was no problem Odango. All in a day’s work.” He said before pausing and tilting his head. “Wait, did you say your cat’s name was Luna?”  
“Um, yes? Are you deaf as well as ugly Mamoru-baka?” Usagi answered with a smug grin, old habits returning quickly. Mamoru raised an eyebrow at her comment and Usagi glanced away, trying not to blush.  
“No Odango-brain. I just remember you mentioning Luna a couple days ago. I hadn’t realized she was a cat.”   
Usagi’s eyes widened as she looked down at Luna, now staring back at her. “Haha, well, you know. Like I said, she’s pretty special. And a cat.” Usagi said, laughing nervously. Luna turned her gaze back to assess Mamoru and Usagi shook her head at him, eyes wide with panic.  
Picking up her cue, Mamoru shrugged and turned to walk into the arcade. “Okay well, whatever Odango. Don’t lose your cat next time.”  
“Hey!” Usagi shouted back, annoyance with the upperclassman returning with full force, “My name isn’t Odango! It’s Usagi! Usagi!” She said, starting after him.  
“Hey, Mamoru-kun!” Motoki called as the pair entered the arcade.  
“Hi Motoki-kun.” Mamoru replied, walking over to his favorite stool.  
“Ahhh” Usagi groaned out. “Motoki-Onii-san, you know this guy?”  
“Yeah, we go to the same school.”  
“WHAT?” Usagi cried, staring at Mamoru, who glared exasperatedly back down at her in reply. ‘Great so my two crushes are friends. What is a girl supposed to do!?’ Usagi sighed, sulking over towards the arcade games. ‘Not that I have a crush on Mamoru-san just because he’s Tuxedo Kamen. Obviously.’ She corrected mentally before diving into Sailor V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is embarrassingly short- but it didn't fit with either chapter one or chapter two. So I've uploaded the first two chapters together. Hope you all enjoy the start of my newest story!


	3. Chapter 3

“You guys be careful tonight okay?” Naru said as everyone left the school building.

Umino laughed. “Ha! Sailor Moon will protect us all!” he said, pumping his fist in the air.

Usagi glanced over nervously. “How do you know that Umino? It’s a magic guy who can just appear in the sky. What can the Sailor Senshi do against a guy like that?”

Ami stared at Usagi as the blonde avoided her gaze. “I think the Sailor Senshi will do a great job Usagi-chan.” She said pointedly.

Usagi sighed. Umino ran ahead to the gate crying “That’s right! The Sailor Senshi can defeat anything! See you all tomorrow!”

Naru rolled her eyes. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow alright? Be safe tonight!” she said, taking off in the same direction as Umino. Ami hung back, waving with Usagi.

“You know we can handle this, right Usagi-chan?” Ami asked, turning to her friend.

Usagi sighed. “I know. And it’s our duty.”

“That’s right.” Ami replied, nodding. “It’s our duty to defend this city, this planet. We can do it Usagi-chan. We won’t let Jedite win.” She added, quietly putting her hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

Usagi nodded silently.

Ami looked unconvinced and looked at her watch. “I have to run if I’m going to make it to cram school on time, but I want you to remember you aren’t alone in this Usagi-chan. Rei-chan and I are here for you.” Usagi nodded again and Ami took off, waving to Usagi as she disappeared around the corner.

Usagi waved back until her friend was gone. As she lowered her hand, a dark figure just beyond the gate caught her eye. Glancing around for any other friends who might notice, she approached him.

Mamoru leaned against the brick wall of the middle school with his arms crossed and sunglasses on. When Usagi appeared beside him he glanced down at her confused face before looking away and sighing.

“I assume you’ll be going tonight?” He asked, removing his sunglasses and staring at the ground.

Usagi suddenly realized why Mamoru was there and nodded. “Yeah. I mean, we don’t really have a choice, do we?”

Mamoru grimaced. “I suppose not.” he replied. The pair fell into silence as the last of Usagi’s classmates passed by. “Are you scared?” He asked, finally turning to look at her.

She shrugged. “I… Of course I’m scared.” she said, looking away. “But it has to be done. We can’t let Jedite burn Tokyo, even if it means we die trying.” Mamoru pushed off the wall and turned to put his hands on Usagi’s shoulders.

“Usagi-chan, you’re not going to die. I’ll be there with you.” Usagi rolled her eyes.

“This is serious Mamoru-san. You can’t save me from everything.” she said, eyes misting with tears. “What if he conjures more icicle things to attack us and there’s no time to get away?”

Mamoru replied without missing a beat. “Then I’ll jump in the way.”

Usagi’s head snapped up. “No!” she shouted back. “I don’t want you to die tonight either! I don’t want anyone to die. I don’t even want to go!” She said, tears spilling over. Mamoru hesitated only a moment before hugging the crying girl.

“I know. It’s not fair that we have these choices to make. But Usagi-chan,” He said, pulling back enough to look her in the eye. “You are more important than I am. The city and our Princess need Sailor Moon much more than they need Tuxedo Kamen.”

“Mamoru-san that’s no-”

“No Usagi-chan. It’s true, and let’s be honest-- you can’t stop me. I will protect you tonight, and you will survive. I swear it on my life.” Mamoru pulled out his Tuxedo Kamen handkerchief for her to dry her eyes with. “Will you be okay until then?”

Usagi nodded with a small, reluctant smile, still wiping her cheeks dry. “I’ll be okay once I get some food. I overslept and forgot lunch today.” Mamoru let out a small chuckle. It was amazing how she could switch between emotions so rapidly.

“Okay Odango, let’s go get you some icecream.” He said, briefly placing his hand on her back to lead her away from the school.

* * *

Sailor Moon stepped off the phantom train with her two teammates, nervous of what the trio were to encounter.  _ ‘Jedite obviously has us right where he wants us. I don’t even know what we’re supposed to be doing here.’ _

“Sailor Moon, behind you!” Mercury called, pointing over her shoulder. Spinning around, Sailor Moon let out a scream and bolted in the opposite direction, Mercury and Mars following close by. A small army of police officers chased them out onto the landing track before retreating to guard the exit.

“It seems that we were correct in assuming this was a trap. This must be exactly where the Dark Kingdom wants us.” Mercury said, activating her visor to scan the area. “Those guards are radiating an incredible amount of dark energy. They must be possessed by the enemy. Hopefully by defeating Jedite, we can release them.” she finished, turning off her visor.

From above, the girls heard Jedite laugh. “As if you pathetic Senshi could ever defeat a Dark Kingdom general. You’ll be the ones getting squashed tonight!” he called, throwing his arms out to release energy into two of the planes on the tarmac. Sailor Moon was the first one to notice what had happened.

“Uh, guys…” She said, tapping her teammates and taking a step back. “I think we ought to run…” Sailor Moon pointed at the planes which had begun to turn in their direction. The trio took off running at full speed, only to find another plane coming at them.  
“Go right!” Mars yelled, taking off to the side. 

“No good!” Sailor Moon shouted back as a fourth came in their direction, forcing them back the way they came. “Who knew we were faster than a jet plane?” She called, grinning at Mercury.

Mercury frowned and glanced behind them. “You’re right, there’s no way we should be able to outrun them. So why are they going so slow if not to…” Mercury trailed off as Mars called out ahead.

“They’re herding us!” The three Sailor Senshi saw the runway’s end into water at the same time they heard Jedite’s laughter.

“This is the end!” He called, planes closing in, until suddenly, they weren’t. Usagi stopped first, glancing back and not believing what she saw. A single red rose, dug into the concrete just in front of the center plane’s wheels.

“Picking on young girls is your idea of fun Jedite?”  
“Tuxedo Kamen, you again. I think it’s time I finished the whole annoying lot of you off at once!” Jedite replied, launching a sudden lightning attack at the masked man. Tuxedo Kamen jumped up into the air to dodge the attack. Jedite smirked and tackled him midair, plunging them both into the water.

“Tuxedo Kamen!” Sailor Moon shouted, running to the water’s edge with her teammates just behind.  _ ‘Tuxedo Kamen, please be okay.’ _

Sailor Moon fell to her knees as a white mask surfaced on the water and Jedite rose into the night sky.

“Jedite is still alive!?” Mars cried, taking a step back.

“Then, what happened to Tuxedo Kamen?” Sailor Moon said quietly, lifting the wet mask out of the water.”

Jedite laughed. “Your last hope, Tuxedo Kamen is dead.”

“Dead?” Sailor Moon said, staring at the mask in her hands. “No, no he can’t be dead. That’s not possible.” she continued, tears beginning to blur her vision as she searched the water for a head of dark hair.

“Go on and cry. No one else can help you now.” Raising his arms above his head, Jedite started charging an energy attack.

“Sailor Moon, we’ve got to get out of here!” Mercury said, trying to drag the blonde back to her feet.

“No,” Sailor Moon said quietly, tears now spilling over as she gripped the mask tighter. “He can’t be dead. Not protecting me. He...he can’t”  _ ‘Mamoru, you can’t be gone. If you’re gone I..I..Mamoru…”  _

“Mars, Luna, help me! She won’t budge!” Mercury called, still tugging on Sailor Moon’s arm.

As she pulled, Sailor Moon’s falling tears began to shimmer and glow, splashing down onto her fisted hands. She cried harder, spiralling into a powerful feeling welling up inside her, ready to burst.

Luna gasped as she approached. “Sailor Moon! Use this!” She called, jumping into the air and producing a pink stick with a golden crescent moon on top.

Sailor Moons startled when the new item fell onto her lap. Eyes dried in surprise, she closed her hand around the wand and felt the built up power drain into the item. Determined, she set her gaze on Jedite.  _ ‘I won’t let you have died in vain Mamoru. _ ’

Sailor Moon stood up and knew what to do. “Moon Healing Escalation!” She called, raising the wand high above her head. Jedite’s eyes went wide before he was overcome with a burst of pure energy. When the light cleared, the senshi saw Jedite, eyes closed, fall into the water.

Letting her arm fall, Sailor Moon stared quietly down at the water. “I am sorry Mamoru-kun.” She whispered quietly. “I am so sorry.” Her eyes fell closed and another silent tear slipped down her cheek. She turned to leave, only to be interrupted by a splash and a shout.

“Hey! Hey! Help me!” Jedite called, splashing above the water before sinking down again.

The three senshi stared at each other, confused. 

“Hey! Please! I...I can’t really swim well!” He continued, dipping below the water once more.

“I- what do we do?” Mars asked as Mercury whipped out her computer.

“His scans are returning with different energy readings than before. I’m not sure why, but something is different.” Sailor Mercury reported, glancing back at Mars.

Hearing that news Sailor Moon dove into the water on instinct. Grabbing the dark general’s arm, she slung it over her shoulder and swam back to the runway’s edge. Mars and Mercury pulled him up where he started coughing water.

“Oh man, thank you.” He said, rolling over onto his back and closing his eyes. “I thought I was a goner for sure!”

Once again, the three senshi stared, confused.

Sailor Moon stood and walked beside the blue senshi. “Mercury, run another scan.”

“Already on it Sailor Moon. Just give me a minute here...Ah ha!” She shouted. “That’s so odd. Um, excuse me sir.” She said, squatting down. Jedite opened his eyes and turned his head to her. “Can you tell me what you were doing out in the water if you can’t swim?”

Jedite’s brow crinkled, and then he sat up. “Weirdly enough, no. The last thing I remember was playing video games with my cousin after graduation, and now I’m here. And it’s dark? Wait, now I’m confused. Where even am I?” He asked, standing up and looking around.

Mercury stood and turned to her teammates. “He’s been cleared of all dark energy.” She whispered to them as Jedite looked around. “His readings are still a little off a regular human’s, but that’s to be expected if he was a dark general not five minutes ago. And graduation? That would have been a long time ago. Like, before we became sailor senshi.”

Mars glanced over at the newly cleansed Jedite. “Hey, do you have a name?”

Jedite turned back to the three girls. “Saito. Saito Jedite. Say, who are you guys anyway?”

Ignoring him, Mercury entered his name into her computer and ran a search. Surely enough, she found a missing person’s report from March with his name on it.

“It looks like the dark kingdom kidnapped this poor boy and brainwashed him in order to gather energy. I believe the right thing to do now would be to return him to his home.” Luna said, hopping onto Mercury’s shoulder.

Sailor Moon looked at the wand still in her hand, and then at her advisor. “Luna, did you know this was going to free his mind?”

Luna shook her head and seemed to examine her ward. “No. For some reason I had no memory of this tool until just now. I felt a surge of energy, and all of a sudden I remembered the wand existed. It is called ‘the Moon Rod.’ We will discuss all of this further at another time. For now, we must return Jedite home, and then do the same for yourselves.” Luna paused as her ward looked back to the water. “Perhaps it is for the best Sailor Moon. We never did find out if he was working with the Dark Kingdom.

Sailor Moon just shook her head slightly, clutching the mask to her chest.  _ ‘You didn’t, but I did. Mamoru, I am sorry.’ _

* * *

“I’ll meet you at home Luna. I want to watch the sunset.” Usagi said, sitting down on the grass by the lake. Luna paused, assessing Usagi.

“Alright Usagi-chan. Try not to stay out too late.” She gave a nuzzle to Usagi’s arm and, noting the sadness on the teens face, continued. “You did the right thing healing Jedite Usagi-chan. The Dark Kingdom is down one, maybe two generals now.”  
Usagi’s face scrunched up angrily. “I told you Luna, Tuxedo Kamen was not working with the Dark Kingdom.”

Luna sighed. “Let’s not fight Usagi-chan. Take some time. Enjoy the sunset.” She gave another nuzzle. “You know I’m only trying to look out for you, right?”

Usagi gave Luna a small smile and a pet. “I do. Thank you Luna. I just can’t, and won’t ever believe he was our enemy.” Luna gave a small head bump into Usagi’s hand, and silently padded off towards home.

Looking out over the water, Usagi felt her righteous certainty leaving her and being replaced with a now-familiar sadness. As the sun sank in the sky Usagi’s tears returned and she gave a slight chuckle. “You’d think by now I’d be out of tears to cry, or rejoicing that my nemesis is gone.” she sighed, putting her head to her knees. “Never thought I’d be sitting here crying, wishing Mamoru-baka would come by just to tease me one more time.”

“Well I thought you’d like this, but if you’d really prefer I teased you...” Usagi’s head snapped up. There Mamoru stood smiling, one hand in his pocket and the other offering her a red rose. Usagi looked at the rose, then back at his face, stunned.

“Ma-Mamoru-san?” she whispered

His smile softened. “Hi, Odango Atama.”

Usagi stood silently, overcome with emotion. “My name is Usagi, Mamoru-baka.” She said in quiet disbelief.

“Well, you did ask me to tease you.” He replied evenly, moving his hand between them to offer her the rose once more.

Usagi slowly took the rose and, stress and tension finally getting the best of her, threw her arms around him. “Jedite said you were dead! Mercury scanned the water but found no human lifesigns...”

Mamoru tried not to smile too much and wrapped his arms around her in return. “Thank you for your concern. I managed to swim to dock just the other side of the main hangar.”

Usagi pulled back slightly. “Why didn’t you come back?”

“I had lost my mask Usagi-chan. I couldn’t return, or else give up my identity. And besides, it looks like you still defeated Jedite, as Tokyo is not on fire.”

“Ah, well, interestingly enough, it looks like Jedite was a normal person that had been brainwashed. And,” She paused, seeing his confused expression, “I purified him of dark energy with this.” She finished, pulling out her moon wand.

Mamoru’s brow crinkled. “I don’t think I’ve seen that one before.”  
Usagi shook her head. “Nope. Luna conjured it for me just after we thought you died.”

“Wait, Luna is your black cat, right? And she conjured you a weapon?”

“Yep. In fact, it was Luna that told me I was Sailor Moon in the first place.”  
“Your cat can _talk_?”

Usagi laughed. “Yeah, and she never stops. At least while we’re alone. She’s always complaining about my schoolwork or dedication to being a senshi.”

“Your schoolwork I can understand-”  
“Hey!”  
“But you’ve always seemed completely dedicated to your work as Sailor Moon. I can’t imagine what she’d have to complain about on that front.”

Usagi gave a small shrug and looked off at the setting sun. “Well, sometimes it can be hard. Especially trying to sneak out at night with my parents down the hall, having to lie to my friends about where I’m always running off to, and of course trying the constant detention for falling asleep in class. Like, it’s not my fault I’m up every other night fighting youma.”

“That sounds tough. I didn’t realize you had all that to deal with. I don’t have any friends or family- except Motoki-kun- and, well, I’m sure you’ve seen how much coffee I drink.”

“What, you mean you don’t drink coffee just because it’s dark and bitter, like your soul?”

“Hey! I thought we had a truce going?”

“Well you broke it by coming here and teasing me.”  
“You said you wished I would!”

“No, I said I  _ would _ have wished for it if you were dead. But you’re not. Baka.”

Mamoru rolled his eyes. “Sorry I didn’t drown Odango.” Usagi opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off, continuing. “In any case, would you tell me what happened after you- what was the word- purified Jedite?”

Usagi took a deep breath. “Well, We thought Jedite was dead in the water at first, like you, but it turned out neither of you were.” Usagi let out a sigh. “Which, truthfully, I prefer. I wasn’t very fond of the idea of killing a person, even if he was evil.” Mamoru smiled.

“That’s so very you, Odango.” Usagi tilted her head at him. “This is why I was right the other day-- the world needs someone like you so much more than the rest of us. Mars, Mercury and I? We’d take the easy, obvious way out in front of us. But you would search for a better way.” He paused for a moment. “I admire that about you, Usagi-chan.”

Usagi gave a small smile and blushed. “Thanks Mamoru-san. And, uh, thanks for saving us yesterday.” She replied, glancing up at him.

“Always, Usagi-chan.” He said, smiling down at her as the last of the sun dipped below the horizon. Usagi looked over towards the horizon, breaking the moment.

“I told Luna I’d be home after the sun set, so I should probably get going.” She said as she threaded her gifted rose through her bag handle. Mamoru nodded.  
“I understand. I am glad I caught you out here tonight.” Mamoru said with a smile. “Bye Odango.” he continued, stepping backwards.

“It’s Usagi. And, Mamoru-san?”

“Yes, Usagi-chan?” he replied, still retreating  
“Um, I’m glad you’re alive. Even if you are a baka sometimes.” she said with a shy smile, turning to walk home.

That stopped Mamoru, and he stood, watching her disappear around the far hedge. He wasn’t familiar with this feeling--it had been a long time since someone cared about him-- but he was pretty sure he wanted it to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter to those that celebrate! I hope you're all staying safe amid this crazy pandemic.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Mamoru left his final class for the day to head home. Lost in the memory of a blonde haired girl crying over him, he paused as he felt a foreign object under his foot. He glanced down and saw a black haired girl sprawled out-- his foot on her head.

“Ah! Are you okay?” He called down, pulling his foot off of her as fast as he could.

“I-I’m alright” the girl said, lifting her head.

Mamoru let out a small sigh. “Alright then.” he replied, stepping around the girl to continue home. He didn’t have time to figure out what was going on with her. He might have survived Jedite’s attack, but recovery was slowing him down on schoolwork. He paused at the corner, waiting for a signal to walk.

“Wait!” The girl called, rushing over and latching onto his arm.

“Huh?” He said, confused about why this strange girl was touching him. He looked from their linked arms to her face. His eyes went wide.  _ ‘Holy hell, that’s Sailor Mars!’  _ “Wait, aren’t you one of odango’s friends? I think I saw you at the arcade with her the other day.”  _ ‘Why didn’t I recognize her then? Well, I suppose I didn’t recognize Usagi until I knew she was Sailor Moon already.” _

“Yes! My name is Hino Rei. Please call me Rei-chan.”

“Um, okay.” He said, glancing at the light, hoping for the walk signal.

“Um, are you hurt?”

Mamoru tried not to roll his eyes. “Of course not. I stepped on you, not the other way around.”  _ ‘I know Mercury is the brains of the Senshi, but really?’ _

“I’m so sorry!” Rei said. “Let me make it up by buying you a cup of coffee!”

Mamoru tried to tug his arm away this time. “What are you sorry about?”

“Well…” Rei said, pausing. “For making you step on my head!” she finished, leaning up towards his face.

“Huh?” Mamoru leaned away from the girl, uncomfortable with her proximity.  _ ‘That doesn’t even make sense. _ ’ As he went to push her away, he caught a flash of blonde across the street.  _ ‘Odango? What’s she doing over there? Shoot, I can’t exactly be a jerk to her friend while she’s watching.’ _ With an internal groan, Mamoru relented. “Well...I suppose I can join you.”

“Really!?” Rei said, letting go of his arm in surprise.

“Yeah.” Mamoru sighed.  _ ‘So much for studying today.’ _

“Great!” She said, latching back onto his arm to lead him back the way he had just come.

Mamoru pushed at her hand. “That’s really not necessary…” he replied, glancing back and trying to spot Usagi. Unable to see her, he sighed and resigned himself to coffee with his least favorite Sailor Scout.

* * *

_ ‘Well, I can see why Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon fight so frequently. They’ve got totally opposite personalities.’  _ Mamoru stared out the window as Mar- well, while Rei droned on about something. He had no real motivation to entertain the girl who verbally abused Usagi-  _ ‘Not that I’ve got a leg to stand on there.’ _ All he had to do was stick this out for another five minutes before he could politely excuse himself without- hopefully- offending Usagi’s teammate. 

“Um, Mamoru-san I know this wonderful place, would you like to come with me?” Rei asked, desperate to pique Mamoru’s interest.

Mamoru groaned internally. “Um, Rei-chan, I think-”  
“Oh please Mamoru-san, let me make my mistake earlier up to you!”

“Really Rei-san-”

“There’s a lake and a meadow and a rose garden and I think-” Mamoru jerked his head up.  
“There’s a rose garden there?”

Rei lit up. “Yes! It’s on a small island in the center of the lake. It’s absolutely gorgeous! One of a kind! So would you come?”  
Mamoru struggled internally. While he’d love to see the rose garden, spending more time with Rei seemed undesirable at best. After a moment of deliberation, he conceded. “Well, I would like to see the garden.”

“Really?”

Mamoru cringed. He sure hoped Rei understood this wasn’t a date.

* * *

“Wow, I never knew this park existed.” Mamoru said as he rowed out in the middle of the lake.

“Yeah, it sure is beautiful, isn’t it Mamoru-san?” Rei said, leaning over to try and take his hand. Mamoru chose that moment to row some more and she sighed. “It’s going to be torn down soon though. It’s so sad. I’m happy that we’re getting the chance to see it now together before it’s gone though!”

Mamoru cringed. “Rei-san, I think we need to clear something-agh!” Mamoru cried, hunching over and clutching at his chest. 

Rei sprung up. “Oh Mamoru-san? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

_ ‘Oh god, not now.’  _ Mamoru thought, grabbing the edge of the boat as he felt himself being pulled. A flock of birds suddenly descended on the boat and Mamoru used the opportunity to capsize them.  _ ‘Hold on Usagi, I’m coming. _ ’

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen broke through the trees just in time to see Mars’ flames licking up the vines that pinned Sailor Mercury in place. Seeing Sailor Moon bound as well he ran out from the treeline behind her.

“Hi Sailor Moon,” he whispered as he sliced through the first half of binding vines as the other two Sailor Senshi gave a speech.

“Tuxedo Kamen!” She closed her eyes and sighed. “Thank god you’re here.” She replied as the last of the vines fell away.

“I’ll distract the creature while you dust it?” Sailor Moon nodded and Tuxedo Kamen shot forward, tossing several roses to gain the youma’s attention.

Sailor Moon took a deep breath and removed her tiara. “Moon, Tiara, Action!” She shouted, aiming for the creature. The tiara sliced into the youma and it faded into dust.

Tuxedo Kamen smiled, leaping back up into the trees. “Well done Sailor Senshi. Farewell.”  _ ‘And now to say farewell to that horrible outing.’ _

Tuxedo Kamen landed behind some trees by the docks and detransformed. Walking over to where he knew he’d find the scouts, he groaned and held his head. “Ugh, what a horrible experience.”

“Mamoru-san!” Rei called, running over to him. “Are you sure you should be up?”

Mamoru barely resisted rolling his eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine now.”

Rei narrowed her eyes and smirked. Leaning over to Usagi she whispered “See I bet Mamoru-san is secretly Tuxedo Kamen.”

Usagi went red and Mamoru’s eyes widened briefly. “There’s no way this guy could be Tuxedo Kamen! Hahahaha” Usagi shouted, far too loudly and glancing over at the secret superhero nervously.

“Uh…” Mamoru said, looking at the two girls, one panicked and one smirking. “Who is Tuxedo Kamen?” He said, playing dumb. Most of Tokyo had no idea he existed, afterall.

Rei suddenly fumed. “Oh never mind!” She said, huffing and turning to leave. 

Suddenly, Umino came stumbling out of the woods. “Oh Usagi-san! I’ve been looking for you! Let’s continue our date!” Mamoru froze.

Rei turned back and looked between Umino and a Usagi who was rapidly shaking her head. “Oh? Usagi?”

“It’s not like that! Umino! Stop making things up!” Usagi said, nervously glancing back at a stone-faced Mamoru.

“What are you talking about? You’re the one who asked me out.” Umino said, confusion covering his face.

_ ‘Can the earth open up and swallow me whole? Luna was right, I never should have asked Umino out just so I could spy on Rei and Mamoru.’ _

“Way to go Odango.” Mamoru deadpanned, not sure why the whole situation bothered him so much.  _ ‘This is prime teasing material. Why do I feel this way?’ _

“It’s not what you think!” Usagi insisted, turning to the upperclassman. “You’ve got it all wrong!”

Mamoru forced himself to roll his eyes and shift his weight to a more casual stance. “Oh Odango, you can date whoever you want. I’m not going to judge. I suppose I should have expected nerds to be your type.”

“No, Mamoru-san!”

“Enjoy the rest of your date you two!” He said, turning away to leave.

“Oh, you’re such a jerk Mamoru-baka!” Usagi fumed as Mamoru exited the park.

* * *

Usagi plopped down in front of her favorite Sailor V machine after class the next Thursday. She glanced around the machine briefly, spying as Mamoru and Motoki argued about grades on their latest exam.  _ ‘Only looking for the eye candy that is Motoki-kun.’ _ she reminded herself, turning back to start her game.

One hour and the rest of her allowance later Usagi felt her communicator going off. Giving a quick check for civilians, she pulled it out.

“Usagi here.”  
“Youma at the Jubaan Shopping Mall!” Mars called back

“We’ll be right there!” Ami replied, signing off with a nod to Usagi. Usagi pocketed the pink device and grabbed her bag as Sailor V perished. Thinking sadly of the lost score, she bolted for the front door when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

“I just think it’s ridiculous to lose half a point for writing an extra decimal point. I’m being more specific!”

“Sure, but they explicitly requested only two decimals, Mamoru-kun.” Motoki replied. Usagi spun around, looking at the pair. Gears turning quickly, she sprinted over to the counter besides the upperclassmen. Motoki jumped back, surprised by her sudden appearance. “Usagi-chan! I thought you were still off playing Sailor V! You haven’t broken it again, have you?”

Usagi would normally have blushed at her crush’s comment, but was today more focused on the dark haired man. “Mamoru-san, would you mind walking me home?” she asked, staring intently at him.

Both men jolted back slightly, shocked at her request. “Um, Odango, why would I-” He trailed off as she put her hand over a suddenly familiar looking broach.

“Please, Mamoru-san?” She said with a significant look.

He glanced from her broach to her face. Mamoru’s demeanor suddenly changed. “Of course. Uh, Motoki-kun, I’ll settle my tab later. I'm going to walk Odango home.” He said, sliding off the stool and guiding Usagi to the door.

The pair exited, leaving behind a bewildered Motoki. They managed to slowly walk by the glass of the arcade before breaking into an all out sprint. Usagi led the way to the mall, pushing through the crowd running the opposite direction. As they entered the mall, Usagi glanced around, looking for a store with no cameras to transform in.

“Follow me!” She called, pulling Mamoru into a trinket store across the central lounge. Off to their left the sounds of battle raged. Safely inside the store and behind a rack of clothes, Usagi called out her transformation. “Moon Prism Power!”

Mamoru bent over and clutched at his chest before letting the pain overtake him, transforming him into Tuxedo Kamen. The pain ceased immediately, and he looked up only to be blinded as he tried to look at Usagi. When she was finished, she looked at him oddly.

“How did you do that so quickly?” She asked, pointing to his clothes.

Tuxedo Kamen shrugged. “It’s always been a quick thing for me. Although, now I know what causes it.”

Sailor Moon’s eyes widened. “What do you mean what c-” The heroine was cut off by a desperate cry, and she refocused. “Later. I’ve got to go.” She sprinted off, only to be caught by a gloved hand. She turned, looking at his hand before meeting his eyes.

“Just, be careful Sailor Moon. I’ll be watching.” Tuxedo Kamen said. She nodded mutely, and the moment he let go of her hand, she was off. He paused to take a deep breath before following after, climbing to the second level to observe unnoticed.

* * *

“Well done Sailor Senshi! You grow stronger with every battle. Farewell!” He called, taking his leave of the battle and the mall. Landing outside, he waited for Sailor Mars and Mercury to split, then followed Sailor Moon and released his own transformation.

“Ah! Oh, Mamoru-san, it’s just you. You scared me!” 

Mamoru laughed. “You can face down countless youma and dark kingdom generals, but one upperclassman and suddenly you’re jumpy as can be.”

Usagi scowled as her transformation faded. “It’s different and you know it. Anyway, what’s up? Why are you hanging around after battle? That’s not really your style.”

Mamoru shrugged. “I told Motoki-kun I’d walk you home. I don’t really feel like lying to him.” He answered, uncertain himself. “So, which way are we going?”

Usagi studied him for a moment before accepting his reply. “Whatever you say. I live this way.” She said, starting off.

The pair walked in silence for several minutes, Usagi’s hands clasped in front of her and Mamoru’s in his pocket. “So, uh, how was the rest of your date with that kid?”  _ ‘Real smooth Chiba.’ _

Usagi turned red and forced a laugh. “Oh Umino? That wasn’t a date.”

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. “He sure seemed to think it was one. He even said you were the one that asked _him_ out.”  
Usagi shook her head fiercely. “It’s all a big misunderstanding! I’d never go on a date with Umino! Not in a million years!”

“I see.”

“He’s not even my type!”

Mamoru glanced sideways at her. “Oh? And what is your type?”

Usagi blushed and looked down, suddenly silent.  _ ‘I can’t exactly tell him my big crush was Tuxedo Kamen. And Motoki is his best friend, so that’s off limits’ _

“Um…” She started, quietly. 

Mamoru stared down at the pensive girl, feeling oddly guilty for asking. “It’s okay Usagi-chan, you don’t have to tell me.” Mamoru interrupted. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

Usagi gave a big sigh of relief. “Well, what about you?”

Mamoru’s eyes widened. “Me?” He asked. “Well, I haven’t gone out on a date with anyone. I don’t really think I have a type.” He said, thinking.

“What about Rei?”

Mamoru tilted his head. “What about her?”

“Weren’t you on a date at the park the other day?”

“Absolutely not.” Mamoru laughed. “I only agreed to get coffee because I didn’t want to be rude to your friend.”

“Oh…” Usagi said quietly.  _ ‘Why is that making me so happy? _ ’ she wondered, looking down to try to and hide a grin.

“Besides,” Mamoru said looking at the sky. “You and Motoki are the only people I bother to keep up with.”

Usagi gave up on her quest not to smile. “Oh? Is Mamoru-baka confessing he might actually enjoy my company?”

Mamoru glanced down with a smirk. “Let’s not get carried away there Odango Atama. I’d say I’ve just learned to...tolerate your bun-headed presence.” 

“Well, I consider that a win.” Usagi replied, clasping her hands behind her back and holding her head high with a grin. Mamoru chuckled fondly.

_ ‘It’s true that Odango has grown on me a little. A month ago I wouldn’t have fathomed walking her home. Let alone have a good time doing it.’ _

“Well, I’m around this corner.” Usagi said suddenly, stepping in front of him. “My dad has a pretty aggressive protective streak, so I should walk the last bit alone.”

“Are you sure?” Mamoru asked, shaking himself out of his musings.

Usagi nodded. “I’m sure. You can go tell Motoki-Onii-san that you walked me home with a clear conscience.”

“Oh...right.” Mamoru said.

“Bye Mamoru-san. Um, thanks for walking me home.” Usagi said with a wave as she walked away.

Mamoru turned and headed back for the arcade.  _ ‘I completely forgot about Motoki. Maybe Usagi has grown on me more than I thought.’ _

* * *

Mamoru walked back through the doors to the arcade an hour after he exited them.

“Hey Motoki-kun.” He called, resuming his usual seat. “Can you pour me a fresh cup?”

Motoki walked over, new cup already in hand. “Sure, but you’re paying for the one you left earlier.” he said, setting the mug down loudly.

Mamoru jerked back slightly. “Hey, what’s up with you?”

Motoki tilted his head. “What do you mean what's up with me? What’s up with you? What was all that with Usagi-chan about?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Mamoru replied defensively

“Oh come on Mamoru-kun. You two are at each other’s throats for months and then suddenly one day she comes out of nowhere and asks you to walk her home and you  _ agree _ ? That’s weirder than those creatures the Sailor Senshi fight.”

Mamoru broke their mutual stare. “Well, maybe I was just being nice for once. She was the one who asked me after all.”

Motoki rolled his eyes. “A dozen girls ask you to walk them somewhere every semester. You reject all of them, but not Usagi-chan?”

“I don’t like what you’re implying here Motoki-kun. I just feel a little guilty for always teasing her.”

“I mean, you should. But are you sure that’s why you said yes?”

“Motoki-kun, even if I liked Odango- and I’m  _ not _ saying I do. Why does it matter so much to you?”

Motoki sighed and put the coffee pot back in it’s holder. “Usagi-chan is a great kid. I just don’t want her getting hurt.”

Mamoru’s brow crinkled in confusion. “Motoki-kun, I would never really-”

“Mamoru-kun, there’s a rumor going around that you’re dating her friend Rei-chan.” Mamoru’s eyes widened in shock.

“There’s a rumor that says  _ what _ ?” he nearly shouted.

Motoki nodded. “A rumor that you and Rei-chan are going out together.”

Mamoru growled lowly. “Listen Motoki. I am not dating Hino-san. We got coffee together once, and it was the most boring thing I’ve had the displeasure to experience. Now- I’m not pursuing Usagi-chan romantically either, but I need to know who is spreading these rumors so I can stop them.”

“Ah, well. It’s Rei-chan herself. She’s been talking about it all week.”

Mamoru’s eyes went dark. “Excuse me Motoki. I have to go find Rei now.” he said, standing and leaving.

* * *

“Hey Usagi-chan!” Motoki said the next afternoon, waving as she entered the arcade. “So, how did she take it?” he continued, turning back to his friend.

“How did who take what?” Usagi asked, taking a seat next to her old nemesis.

“Oh, um,” Mamoru said, caught off guard by Usagi’s arrival.

“He just broke up with Rei.”  
Mamoru glared at his friend. “I told her I wasn’t interested in dating her in the first place.” Mamoru clarified. “Apparently she was under the incorrect impression that we were a couple now.”

Usagi put her hand over her chest. “Oh poor Rei! What did you say to her?”

Mamoru shrugged. “I just told her our outing was okay, but I didn’t feel anything for her in that way. She still seemed resistant, so I told her there was someone else.”

Usagi jolted back slightly. “Oh, I didn’t know that.” She said quietly.

Motoki smiled. “Yeah. Someone else alright. Someone blonde,”  
“Motoki,” Mamoru growled

“-leggy,” Motoki continued, staring back at his friend with a grin.

“Motoki-kun I’m warning you.”

“-loves to take on youmas in the night.” He turned to Usagi. “He’s totally got a crush on Sailor Moon.” Usagi’s eyes widened and she turned red.

“Motoki, I told you I don-”

“Oh give it up Mamoru-kun. You’re always on about how brave and courageous she is. Every time they do a news segment about the sailor senshi you make me turn it up and start hushing the other patrons. I’ve seen the way you look at her on the TV. You’ve got a crush on her, and that’s a fact.” Motoki finished as Mamoru gave him a death glare.

After a few moments, Usagi cleared her throat, collecting herself. “Mamoru-san,” she started, placing a hand on his knee to get his attention. Mamoru finally looked at her, blushing in embarrassment. “If it’s any comfort, I had a massive crush on Tuxedo Kamen since the day he turned up to save Sailor Moon.”

Mamoru went straight red. “You- you did?” he stammered out.

Usagi gave a small smile and nodded, blushing. Motoki stood by quietly, looking between the silent pair in confusion.

“Well, that’s uh…” Mamoru cleared his throat. “That’s good to know.” he said finally, looking her in the eye with the slightest hint of a smile.

After a long moment Usagi ducked her head and excused herself to go comfort her friend. Mamoru let his smile slowly spread as she disappeared around the corner.

“Alright, something is  _ definitely _ up with you two and I wanna know what.” Motoki said, crossing his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter! I ended up combining two short chapters into one long one and adding an additional scene in the middle, so it took me a little longer than expected to get it up. Hope you're all doing well in isolation!


	5. Chapter 5

Usagi slipped her shoes off after school. “Hi Mom, I’m home!”

“Welcome home honey.” Her mom said, leaning out of the kitchen doorway. “You got some mail today. I left it on your bed.”

“Thanks Mom! I’m going upstairs to do my homework. Love you!” Usagi called, hopping up the stairs two at a time. As she opened the door to her bedroom Luna perked her head up.

“Welcome home Usagi-chan. Your mother left you some mail.” she said, nudging a sealed pink envelope towards the blonde. Usagi sat down and carefully unsealed the piece of mail.

_ ‘I love you more than anyone else. Please come meet me at the MS mall in Shinjuku tomorrow night.’ _

Usagi’s eyes widened. “It’s signed from Tuxedo Kamen…” she said quietly.  _ ‘I can’t believe it! I guess Motoki was right!” _ Usagi thought gleefully.

“Why would Tuxedo Kamen send you a love letter?”  
Usagi rolled her eyes. “Isn’t it obvious Luna? He must be in love with me!” _‘Who would have thought? I mean, I basically gave up on Tuxedo Kamen the moment I found out who he was. I thought there was no way Mamoru could ever really like me- even after what he said the other day.’_

“Oh Tuxedo Kamen…” Usagi whispered, falling back on her bed, letter clutched to her chest.  _ ‘I guess I was wrong!’ _ she thought, smiling and giggling.

Luna wrinkled her nose. “But something’s not right. How does he know you’re Sailor Moon?”

Usagi froze.  _ ‘Shoot. I promised Mamoru I wouldn’t tell Luna who he was. Ugh, why couldn’t he have just signed it with his real name?’  _ Usagi giggled.  _ ‘Probably because it’s more romantic this way.’ _

Usagi’s eyes fell on a still concerned Luna and she sat up. “The power of love can solve any mystery Luna!” she deflected, getting up.

“Tuxedo Kamen is always helping you out, but we still don’t know if he’s friend or foe. We need to be cautious. Usagi-chan, are you listening to me?”

Usagi stopped flitting around and turned to Luna. “He’s not our foe Luna. How many times do I have to say it? Now, are you going to help me pick out an outfit or not?”

Luna sighed, disappointed in her ward’s flippancy, and leapt off the bed to look at dresses.

* * *

The next morning Usagi sped off for school, late, despite having awoken earlier than normal to get ready. But today wasn’t a normal day.  _ ‘Tonight is my first date with Tuxed-with Mamoru. Just thinking about it makes me blush.’ _

Lost in daydreams about what the night might hold, she collided with the same man she couldn’t stop thinking about.

“Whoah, Usagi-chan, you okay?” Mamoru asked, steadying the girl as she stumbled back.

“Oh-oh! Yes, I’m fine. Thanks for catching me Mamoru-san.” she answered, realizing who held her. She glanced down at his hands around her waist and felt herself heat up.  _ ‘God, he’s done this how many times as both himself and Tuxedo Kamen, but this has got to be the first time it’s made me feel this way with Mamoru.’ _

Mamoru looked down at the quiet and now-  _ ‘Is she blushing? I don’t think Odango has ever bumped into me and not yelled at me for it.’ “ _ Are you feeling alright Odango?” he asked, putting a hand to her forehead.

Usagi pulled her head away and laughed nervously. “Yes, I feel great. I’m, uh, excited for tonight.” She said, taking a step to the side.

Mamoru looked at her quizzically. “Oh?” he asked  _ ‘What’s tonight?’ _

“I mean, I was pretty surprised at first, but I suppose I’m looking forward to meeting at the mall.”

Mamoru scratched his head. “Okay, well, that’s good I guess. Don’t you have to be at school now though?”

Usagi let out a small “eep!” and turned to run. “Bye Mamoru-san! Thanks for catching me. See you soon!”

For the first time ever Mamoru raised his hand to wave goodbye to the blonde. “What an unusual morning.” he muttered, making his way to class.

* * *

“I’ve been hearing about it all afternoon. They’re from that Tuxedo Kamen guy that Usagi-chan said she had a crush on.” Motoki said, filling up Mamoru’s cup.

“A love letter from Tuxedo Kamen…”

“Apparently he sent it out to many girls.” Motoki added. “It’s probably some kind of advertising.”

“Who knows? Maybe.” Mamoru replied mechanically. Internally, he was banging his head against the nearest wall.  _ “I hope this isn’t why Usagi was acting so weird this morning. I wouldn’t want her to pick up the wrong message. Although,”  _ Mamoru thought as he stared into his coffee,  _ ‘I suppose I  _ could _ just meet her there. I mean, maybe it would be rude at this point to let her get stood up.’ _

While Mamoru did mental gymnastics to try and figure out if he could justify meeting Usagi, the blonde in question entered the arcade, dejected.

“Hey Usagi-chan!” Motoki called, shaking Mamoru out of his thoughts. Before Mamoru could even look up, he continued. “You look down Usagi-chan! Oh, I get it. Did all the girls get letters from Tuxedo Kamen except for you?”  
Mamoru finally caught Usagi’s wide eyes. _‘Oh god, it looks like she’s been crying._ ’ 

“Usagi-chan…” Not saying a word, Usagi turned and ran back out the way she came. “Wait, Usagi-chan!” Mamoru called, jumping up to chase after her.

“Wait Mamoru-san! You left all your stuff-hey! Where are you going?” Motoki called as his friend disappeared.

“Usagi-chan slow down!” Mamoru called as she cut through the same park he found her in weeks ago. “Usagi-chan-” He said, finally grabbing her hand.

“What is it Mamoru-baka?” She said, ripping her hand back and turning to face him.

“You got one of those letters, didn’t you?”

Usagi’s face contorted in pain. “Of course I did you jerk. You ought to know after all. This has to be a new low for you.” she spat, new tears blossoming in her eyes. “It’s just so cruel. I thought I was the only one who received a letter. But you sent it out to all the other girls too”

Mamoru shook his head. “It wasn’t me.”

“Yeah right, it had your name on it!”

“Someone else sent them and must have signed my name. I promise Usagi-chan, I didn’t send the letters. Motoki-kun only just told me about them this afternoon.”

“Well...if you didn’t then who-”

“I don’t know. Before yesterday afternoon nobody had even heard of Tuxedo Kamen and now half of Tokyo is talking about him.” He shook his head. “If I had to guess it’s the work of the Dark Kingdom.”

Usagi tilted her head and wiped her eyes. “The Dark Kingdom? But why?”

Mamoru shrugged. “I suspect to find out Sailor Moon’s identity. Maybe they figured out you used to like me.”

Usagi turned red. “You don’t need to bring that up! I only told you because I was trying to make you feel better!”

“I wasn’t teasing you!” He shot back and Usagi bit her tongue. He took a calming breath and continued. “It’s the only plausible reason I can come up with.”

Usagi stood in silence, considering his idea. Finally, she sighed. “You know, you’re probably right. And playing with a young girl’s heart is just the sort of dirty trick the dark kingdom would try and pull. They must be stopped.” She determined, pounding her fist into her hand.

Mamoru smiled fondly.  _ ‘There’s my righteous Sailor Moon…” _

“Um,” Usagi continued quietly, looking up at him sheepishly. “Any chance we can forget today ever happened?”

Mamoru gave an indulgent chuckle. “Sure Usagi-chan. I’m sorry to disappoint you like this.”

Usagi gave the smallest of smiles. “It’s okay. I should have known better anyway. I guess Luna was right to be so suspicious. Now I’m just embarrassed.”

“Still, it was my name on that letter. Maybe,” he started nervously. “You would do me the 

honor of meeting me at the mall tonight anyway?”

Usagi’s eyes widened.  _ ‘Is...is Mamoru asking me out?’ _

“Um…”

“We need to be there in case the Dark Kingdom is behind this.”

_ ‘...Oh.’  _

“And, well…” He said, feeling his face heat up. “You said you were excited for tonight. I’d hate to disappoint you further.”

A slight blush broke across Usagi’s face. “Thanks Mamoru-san. I, um, I think I’d like that.”

Mamoru smiled and nodded, insisting to himself that his motives were dutiful and nothing more. “I look forward to it. Until tonight.” He said presenting her with a conjured rose. She stared from the rose to his face before taking it.

She gave him a shy smile and stared down at the rose in her hands. “I, um, I better get home now. I have homework to get done…Bye...Mamoru-san.” She said, slowly walking backwards.

“See you soon, Usagi-chan.” The thoughts Mamoru had been pushing away since her tear-stained face came into the arcade resurfaced as she disappeared.

_ ‘That doesn’t count as asking her out...right?’ _

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen was hyper aware of Sailor Moon’s hand brushing his as they neared the food court for the third time.  _ ‘She’s so close’ _ he thought, looking down at her as she vented about Mars stealing her manga. “ _ And yet I don’t have the urge to move away.’ _

A warmth spread through him when her hand bumped against his again and he had to turn away to hide his blush.  _ ‘Since when does being close to Sailor Moon make me feel this way?’ _

“It was just so rude! I told her they were mine to start with but she wouldn’t listen.”

Tuxedo Kamen nodded. “That seems frustrating.”

“It was. And Mercury wasn’t any help- she just told us we should have been studying instead of reading manga. But she didn’t know it was the newest edition and-”

“Sailor Moon stop,” Tuxedo Kamen said suddenly, putting his hand out in front of her. “Do you hear that?” 

Sailor Moon quickly focused. “Yeah, and it doesn’t sound good.”  
Tuxedo Kamen turned to her. “You go ahead to check it out, and I'll be ready for backup.”  
Sailor Moon nodded and ran off. Rounding the corner, she saw a man with long brown hair dressed as Tuxedo Kamen holding an unconscious Naru. “Hey! Let go of her!” she called, stepping forward.

The man looked up. “Ah, Sailor Moon. So you’ve finally arrived. Come here my darling.” He said, holding an arm out.”

“Ew no way! Give me Naru-chan you wanna-be imposter!”

The imposter’s face darkened. “If you want her, catch her!” He called, throwing Naru at the superheroine. “How could you tell I wasn’t the real Tuxedo Kamen?” He asked, knocking his hat off.  
Sailor Moon caught Naru and laughed. “Call it the intuition of a girl in love” she said, suddenly hoping Tuxedo Kamen was far enough away to not hear her. She laid Naru down behind a planter. “The real Tuxedo Kamen would never hurt a girl as nice as Naru-chan!”

“Well, it doesn’t matter. I sent those letters to lure you out, and here you are!” He said, pulling off his mask. “I’m Nephrite, the second general of the Dark Kingdom. And you will pay for killing Jedite!” he said, conjuring a lion.

“W-what did you just do!?” Sailor Moon asked, taking a nervous step back.

Nephrite laughed. “Summoned your doom. Prepare to die Sailor Moon!” He called, throwing his arms out. “Leo, attack!” he ordered, and the lion lept towards the blonde.

Sailor Moon turned and ran, trying to lure the pair away from Naru.  _ “I’ve got to get back to where I left Tuxedo Kamen, because there’s no way I can fight a lion on my own _ .’ Then, just as she did every morning, she tripped and fell, lost in her thoughts. 

Suddenly, a flash of red crossed her vision and she heard the lion cry out. Sailor Moon lifted her head as she heard Nephrite call “Who’s there?”

Tuxedo Kamen stood, leaning between the open elevator doors with one leg up. “You used my name on those love letters to lure out Sailor Moon and play with young hearts. I won’t stand for that!!” he said, leaping up and landing in front of Sailor Moon. “Run, Sailor Moon.” He said, extending his cane to face the lion.

“If you say so.” She said, turning and bolting back. At the corner, she paused and turned around, seeing Tuxedo Kamen locked in a grapple with the lion.  _ ‘Not going to leave you on your own to fight a lion though. Your ego really is that big, huh?’ _ She thought, reaching for her Tiara. “Moon, Tiara, Action!” She called, releasing the disk.

The tiara grazed the Nephrite before returning and Tuxedo Kamen used the distraction to turn and run from the lion. Realizing quickly they’d be unable to outrun the beast, he grabbed Sailor Moon’s arm and pulled her into the open elevator before slamming the ‘close door’ button. The door closed moments before the lion could enter.

From outside they heard an evil cackle as the elevator started moving. “You’ve fallen right into my trap. When that elevator reaches the top floor, it will release. And you’ll be squashed like a bug! Enjoy your last moments together.” Nephrite called, retreating.

“It’s a trap!” Sailor Moon said, trying to pull the doors open. “I don’t wanna be crushed!” She cried, turning to Tuxedo Kamen.  _ ‘Oh god, my heart is racing but I don’t know if it’s because our lives are in danger or because we’re trapped in here so close together.’ _

“We have to find a way out. Here,” he replied, pushing the ceiling escape open. “We can escape this way.” He jumped up and hoisted himself out of the elevator, reaching his hand back in to pull up his partner.

“It looks like we’re almost at the top!”

“Get ready to jump Sailor Moon!” He replied, leaping off the platform towards the wall. With Sailor Moon a second behind him, she missed, and he reached back with a hand to grab her.

Sailor Moon cringed as she heard the crash below. “Thanks for catching me Tuxedo Kamen.” She said. “But what are we going to do now? I don’t know how much longer I can hold on like this.”

“Don’t give up, we’ll get out of here Sailor Moon. Until then, just, I don’t know, we can talk about something to distract us.” He replied, looking for a solution out.

“Okay…” Sailor Moon replied, looking up. “Um…Hey, why do you always save me?”

Tuxedo Kamen groaned.  _ ‘Of course she wants to go for the big questions while we’re one wrong step away from dying.’ _ “I don’t know, my blood tells me to.” he replied, finally locating something with his foot to brace on. “I managed to get a footing. Can you pull yourself onto my back.”

“Um, yes, I think so” she said, managing to wrap her arms around the masked man’s neck. Tuxedo Kamen used his second hand to get a better grip on the ledge above. “What do you mean your blood tells you to?”

Mamoru wished she’d pick an easier topic, but was grateful he was focusing on that and not panicking about dying. “I get these horrible headaches and chest pains- apparently when you transform.” Usagi’s eyes widened. “If I don’t start running to you immediately, I black out and it turns out I go help you anyway. I didn’t actually discover I was Tuxedo Kamen for weeks until I stopped fighting it.”

Usagi was silent. ‘ _ Wow. That’s heavy. No wonder Mamoru was always in such a bad mood.’ _

“Hey, Sailor Moon?”

“Oh, yes?” she replied, shaking herself out of it.

“I get the feeling we had some kind of connection in the distant past. I can almost...sense it in the corner of my mind, but I can’t seem to remember what it was-” Tuxedo Kamen said only to be cut off by Sailor Moon’s cry as they fell down slightly. “Sorry, I tried to climb up and my footing gave way.” He said, hanging by his two hands.

“We’re going to fall!” Sailor Moon cried, clutching onto him tighter.

“Calm down, we’ll figure this out. Keep talking.”

“Okay. Um. How did you find out about the princess and your mission?”

“I’ve been dreaming of her for ages. Recently, she started asking me to find the crystal, saying the time was finally right. But she’s never shown me her face.” he replied, fingers slipping ever further as he looked around. ‘ _ Perhaps Usagi could climb over to that pipe and get up to the service door?’ _ he wondered, getting ready to inch over.

“That’s weird. I’ve been dreaming of a Princess and a Prince for a weeks now. Do you think it could be her?” Usagi asked, leaning her head around his shoulder to look at his face.  _ ‘Oh god, I don’t think I’ve ever been so close to his face before. God he smells nice-” _

Suddenly the service door above opened.

“Tuxedo Kamen!” Mars said, reaching down to grab a hand.

“Sailor Moon, you know better than to come here without telling us! Thank goodness Luna realized you snuck out.” Mercury said, taking his other hand and lifting the pair up to safety.

“I’m sorry Mercury!” Sailor Moon said, rolling off Tuxedo Kamen’s back. 

“You really saved us. Thank you.” Tuxedo Kamen said, stretching out his hands as he stood.

Mars fumed. “It’s just not fair. I’ve been stuck home with a nasty cold while you sneak out and go on a date with Tuxedo Kamen.”

Sailor Moon turned red. “It’s not like that!” She said, shaking her head and nervously looking at the masked man in question. 

Tuxedo Kamen felt his heart fall just a little bit. “Please ladies, don’t fight.” He said, leaping onto the roof’s fence. “Until next time.” He continued, looking at Sailor Moon. “Farewell.” he said vaulting off the fence and landing on a ledge. He tucked in against the building and waited for the Senshi to depart.  _ ‘I hate it when they fight like that. _ ’

“Thanks Mercury! I’ll visit Naru tomorrow afternoon to check on her.” Sailor Moon called, jumping over the fence towards home. Tuxedo Kamen smiled, leaping off the building after her.

“Sailor Moon.” He said, catching up to her on the street below.

“Oh, Tuxedo Kamen. I thought you’d be long gone by now.” She replied, pausing for the briefest of moments.

“I had a question for you, about our conversation earlier. About your dreams.”  
Sailor Moon glanced over at him as they walked. “The ones about the Princess?”

Tuxedo Kamen nodded. “I’d like to discuss it more, if you’re amenable to that.”

Sailor Moon’s face scrunched up and she stopped walking. “What does that mean?”

“What?”

“The word ‘amenable.’ I don’t know what it means.”

“Oh. It means if you’re okay with doing something. In this case if you’re fine with talking more about the dreams.”

“Oh. Yeah sure. I can’t talk now though, I’m sure Luna is waiting up for me and I can’t risk my parents discovering I’m gone any longer than I have to.”

Tuxedo Kamen thought for a moment. “What about Friday after you get out of school? I’m busy the rest of the week.”

Sailor Moon nodded. “That works for me. Should we meet at the arcade?”  
“I’d rather not. I’m a little worried about someone overhearing us there. Specifically one of your Senshi.”

“Fair point. Any ideas then?”

“Well, if you’re comfortable with it we could talk at my apartment? There wouldn’t be any chance of anyone listening in and we could talk freely.”

_ ‘Oh gosh, Tuxedo Kamen and I alone, in his apartment.’ _ Sailor Moon turned red at the thought.  _ ‘I don’t know how many times I’ve dreamed something just like that before I found out he was Mamoru.’ _

Tuxedo Kamen panicked at her silence. “Of course we don’t have to meet there. Um, we could always try to find a park that isn’t too crowded, or, uh,”  _ ‘God, why would I even suggest such a thing? What was I thinking?’ _

Sailor Moon shook her head rapidly. “No, no, it’s uh, it’s fine. I don’t mind. I just don’t really remember how to get there from school. I’ve only been there one time.”

“Oh yeah, yes of course.” Tuxedo Kamen said, relieved. “Well, how about I meet you outside of school when it lets out? We can walk over together.”

Sailor Moon nodded. “Sounds like a plan. See you then Tuxedo Kamen. And, uh, thanks for being here with me tonight.” she said, giving him a small smile.

Tuxedo Kamen smiled back and took her hand. “It was my pleasure Sailor Moon.” He said, kissing her hand. “Farewell!” he shouted, running off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Friday afternoon arrived and Usagi exited her school, chatting with Ami and Naru.

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay Naru-chan? Your first day back wasn’t too much was it?” Usagi asked.

Naru smiled. “Really, I’m feeling much better! I’ve just felt so tired recently is all.”

“Hey Naru-chan, I heard it was Sailor Moon who saved you!” Umino said, barging in between the girls. “Is that true? Is she as beautiful as they say?”

“Oh my god, who is that hunk?” Naru whispered, ignoring Umino and leaning over to Usagi.

Usagi glanced at Naru before turning to catch Mamoru leaning against the wall, reading.  _ ‘Okay, who gave him the right to be so absurdly attractive like that?’ _

The upperclassman must have sensed her gaze, because it was at that moment that he turned and caught them all staring. He gave a small smile and neatly placed a bookmark in his book before returning it to his bag.

“I don’t know who he is but what I wanna know is why is a guy like this waiting outside our school and even if- wait why is he walking over here?” Umino sputtered, intimidated by Mamoru’s approach.

“Hey Odango. Are you ready to go?” he asked, stopping several feet away. Usagi narrowed her eyes at the name.

“Usagi-chan you know this guy?” Naru whispered, wide eyed.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Usagi replied. “Hey guys, I’ll catch up with you tomorrow? Naru, maybe we can hit up the mall in the afternoon!” 

“Um, sure…” Naru said, looking between the pair.

“Usagi-chan-” Ami said, breaking her silence. Usagi turned back from Mamoru’s side and saw Ami examining her. 

“Oh wow....” Mamoru whispered, just loudly enough for Usagi to hear.

“We are supposed to meet up with Rei this afternoon. Have you forgotten?”

Usagi brought her hand to meet her forehead. “Aw man I totally spaced! But, um, maybe we can just do it another time?” She offered.

“Usagi-chan, you know you commit to this, er, hangout. This is important.”

“Ah, Ami-chan…” Usagi said, glancing between Ami and Mamoru. “I know, but I kind of promised Mamoru-san that I would see him this afternoon...surely we can meet tonight instead?”

“Usagi-chan, what on earth could be more important than-”

“Mizuno Ami?” Mamoru stepped in.

Ami turned her stare to the older teen. “Yes?”

“I’m Chiba Mamoru.” Mamoru saw a small proverbial lightbulb go off above Ami’s head. “Usagi-chan’s parents hired me to be her tutor.” Lowering her voice, he continued. “I mean, have you seen her grades?”

“Hey!” Usagi shouted, smacking his arm angrily. 

Ami glanced between the two and sighed. “Yes, I have. Heaven knows I’ve tried to get her to study countless times myself. Usagi-chan, it’s great that Mamoru-san is going to tutor you, but in the future you need to remember when we’ve agreed to meet up. You know how angry Rei-chan is going to be about this.”

Usagi gave a slight bow. “I know, I’m sorry Ami-chan. Please let Rei know that I can still come after, uh, tutoring.” she finished, glancing at Mamoru.

“I will. Bye Usagi-chan, it was nice to meet you Mamoru-san.” Ami said, taking off in the opposite direction.

“Bye Ami-chan! Naru-chan, Umino-chan, I’ll see you guys later!” Usagi replied, waving as she walked away with Mamoru. “Phew,” she said as they turned the corner. “Good idea with the tutoring bit. I never would have thought of that.”

Mamoru glanced sideways at her. “Yeah, that doesn’t surprise me.”

“Excuse me!?”

“Well, your grades are pretty bad. What was the last test that hit my head? A forty? And that was in History. God Odango, if your history grade is that bad, I can’t imagine what the others are like.”

“Hey! I think I do pretty well, given all the other work that needs to be done on a near nightly basis!” She shot back.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. “Mizuno-san seems to do just fine, given that I saw her name at the top of the last round of exams.”

Usagi paused. “What, what do you mean?”

Mamoru carefully took in Usagi’s expression, stopping with her on the sidewalk. “Mizuno-san is Sailor Mercury, isn’t she.” Usagi’s eyes went wide and Mamoru knew he was right.

“How- how did you know that?” she asked.

“I’m not sure.” he confessed, resuming walking. “I saw her and it was just obvious. I can’t believe I never noticed before now.”

“Hm. It must be because you know who I am now. I wonder if you would recognize Mars too.”

Mamoru smirked. “I recognized Hino-san weeks ago. That’s why Mizuno-san was so insistent, right?”  
Usagi huffed. “I don’t want to admit you’re right, but there’s no point in denying it if you recognize us on sight now.”

Mamoru shrugged. “I was bound to figure it out eventually. You do hang out with them alot and you said you knew who they were. By the way, this is us.” He said, pointing to the building on the corner. “Let me grab my mail, I’ll meet you in the elevator.”

Usagi gave a dry laugh. “I’m not sure I want to take an elevator again so soon.”

“Fair. But unless you want to walk up fifteen flights, we’re taking the elevator.” Mamoru replied, giving a chuckle. Usagi grimaced.

“Elevator it is.”

* * *

“Make yourself at home.” Mamoru said, closing the door behind Usagi and slipping his shoes off.

Usagi raised an eyebrow. “How am I supposed to do that when this place is void of all life?” She said, removing her own shoes.

Mamoru rolled his eyes. “I’m going to get snacks. Just sit on the couch or something Odango.”

Usagi smiled, sitting in the center of the couch and sinking in. Giggling and crossing her legs, she looked around.  _ ‘I didn’t get to look around properly last time I was here. Not, uh, that there’s anything to see. Jeez, his apartment looks like it’s been staged. Even the bedroom was-eep!’  _ Usagi froze, going red.  _ ‘I’ve been in Tuxedo Kamen’s bed. I’ve been in  _ Mamoru’s _ bed.’ _

“Are you feeling alright Usagi?” Mamoru asked, setting the tray of snacks down. “You look a little warm.”

Usagi shook her head rapidly. “Nope. I’m fine. Just thinking about the last time I tripped and covered myself with a milkshake. You know how clumsy I am. Haha!” She said, laughing and scooting over to make room for Mamoru to sit.

Mamoru just stared at her strangely. “Alright then. So, can you tell me about these dreams?”

Usagi sobered up and nodded. “They started the night I found out I was Sailor Moon.” she started. “Until you mentioned your dreams, I just assumed they were a repeating fantasy dream. I’ve had a number of repeating dreams since becoming Sailor Moon.”

“Are they all about the Princess?”

Usagi shook her head. “No, it’s only her about, I don’t know, a third of the time? It’s usually something else.”

“Like?”

“Well, sometimes it’s more like a nightmare. Me dying as Sailor Moon, or someone else dying trying to protect me- you or one of the senshi.” 

Mamoru grimaced. “I’m sorry Usagi-chan. Surely not all of them are nightmares?”

Usagi blushed. “Well, not all of them.” Mamoru just stared, waiting for her to continue. “I may have used to have one about Tuxedo Kamen saving me.”

Mamoru started. “Oh. Uh, heh.” he said, trying hard to hide the small smile that desperately wanted to come out.  _ ‘Why does that please me so much?’ _

Usagi put her hand out, shaking her head. “But those were back when I didn’t know who Tuxedo Kamen was!” Usagi said, not wanting to alarm the upperclassman. So what if it wasn’t entirely truthful?

“...Oh.” Mamoru said, smile dissipating.  _ ‘And why does that disappoint me so much?’ _

“Anyway,” Usagi started, desperate to change the topic, “Sometimes the nightmare is the Princess and Prince dying over and over again. But other times it’s a happy scene.”

Mamoru pulled himself together and focused on the task at hand. “Interesting. I’ve never had any quite like that. It’s quite literally the same thing, over and over again. Almost every night.”

“And what’s that?”

“It’s the Princess, standing on a balcony, begging me to bring her the crystal. There’s a weird shimmer so I’ve never seen her face-”

“Me either! I mean, I think I do see them in the dream, but I can’t ever remember it when I wake up. Same for names. I swear they’re in my head, like always stuck on the tip of my tongue but I can never quite recall.” Usagi said in frustration.

“Hm, I wonder why their faces are hidden. Wouldn’t that make her easier to find?” Mamoru pondered aloud.

Usagi sat in thought. “Maybe that’s exactly the reason.” she mused. “Maybe if she revealed herself to us, then she’d have to reveal herself to the enemy.”

Mamoru shrugged “It could be. But tell me about this Prince. I’ve only ever seen the Princess.”

Usagi adjusted her sitting position, thinking. “I’m not sure what to say. He’s always there in the dreams with her. I think that they’re in love. I get the impression that he dies for her in them. It’s quite sad.” she said, sighing and looking away. “But in others, they’re strolling through a rose garden, or dancing at a ball, or picnicking by a lake. It’s all very romantic.” She finished with a dreamy sigh.

Mamoru folded his arms and leaned back.  _ ‘So the Princess has a Prince eh? I wonder why he never appears in my dreams. You’d think she’d be asking him to find her precious crystal. _ ’ Mamoru sighed. “Well, thank you for sharing Usagi-chan, but I’m not sure how much we’ve learned from this.”

Usagi shrugged. “Not a lot it seems, but I like to think it will all make sense when we find her. Speaking of, did you hear about the Princess of Diamonds coming to Tokyo this weekend?”

Mamoru shifted slightly. “I had. Did you think that could be our Princess?”  _ ‘Maybe we could go together. To see if she’s our Princess, of course.’ _

“I’m not sure. But I heard she has a legendary gemstone. She has a ball tomorrow to show it off. Ami and Rei thought we should check it out. What do you think?”

Mamoru paused. “I think it’s a great idea for you girls to check it out as a team.” he answered carefully. Usagi’s face fell. “After what happened at the Mall I’d hate for Hino-san to get upset with you again.” he covered.  _ ‘And besides, I don’t want them piecing together who I am just yet.’ _

“Oh, okay. I guess that makes sense. She was pretty steamed up at me. And I’m sure me skipping our Senshi meeting today hasn’t helped at all. In fact,” She said, standing up, “I probably ought to be heading over there now.”

Mamoru stood with her. “Of course Usagi-chan. Would you like a ride?” Usagi’s eyes widened. 

_ ‘I get to ride in Mamoru’s fancy car!?’ _

“Ohmygod yes please!” Usagi squealed, throwing her arms around him. “Thank you!”

Mamoru just laughed and directed her to the door.

* * *

That evening Mamoru watched from around the corner, looking for any signs of the Princess, the Dark Kingdom or Usagi.  _ ‘If we think the crystal may be here tonight I’m sure Nephrite has similar suspicions.’  _ A familiar flash of blonde caught his eye and he turned towards the entrance. He saw Usagi nodding to Luna and his breath hitched.

_ ‘Usagi is...’ _ He watched Luna turn and bolt up the staircase as Usagi started moving in his direction. He quickly ducked back behind the corner and leaned against the wall as she passed him.  _ ‘She’s absolutely breathtaking.’ _ He followed her into the main ballroom, grateful for the masquerade nature of the party.

_ ‘Something about her tonight seems so familiar.”  _ he mused, pausing to watch her pose for a photo. She smiled and gave a short wave to the photographer.  _ ‘I feel drawn to her. _ ’ he realized. With a grin spreading across his face he followed the mysterious pull and walked up behind her.

* * *

Usagi turned around, knocking into someone. “Oh, excuse me…” she said, looking up.

Tuxedo Kamen glanced down at her, smiling. Usagi took a surprised step back and he bowed. “May I have this dance?” He asked, offering his hand. Usagi nodded wordlessly and took his hand, allowing herself to be led in a waltz.

“Tux-Tuxedo Kamen. I thought you weren’t coming.” She said quietly, staring up at him.

“I wanted to surprise you.” He replied. “Though that was in part because I thought you were coming with Hino-san and Mizuno-san.”

“They weren’t able to get past security. Luckily for me, I have the Luna disguise pen.”

“Ah. I was wondering about that.” Usagi tilted her head. “I can see the same shimmer there as when you’re Sailor Moon.” He said quietly.

Usagi grinned. “We call it ‘Glamour.’ My own father didn’t even recognize me!”

“Well, I bet he didn’t expect to see his daughter dressed like a beautiful princess.”

Usagi’s eyes widened. ‘ _ Did...did Tuxedo Kamen just say I looked like a beautiful princess?’ _ she giggled internally as Tuxedo Kamen spun her.

“I have to say, I’m pleasantly surprised by your dancing.” He said, wrapping his hand around her waist once more. Usagi blushed and glanced down at his hand.

“To be honest, I’m a bit surprised I haven’t fallen yet.” She confessed.

“If you do, I’ll catch you.” He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Usagi gave a small chuckle. “Something must happen when you transform, because Mamoru is never this smooth.”

Tuxedo Kamen laughed and shrugged. “With perfect anonymity one feels freer to say what they are really thinking.”

“Not perfect.” She replied with a grin. “I know who you are.”

“Convenient, as I usually have trouble saying what I’m really thinking around you.”

Usagi tilted her head. “What-” Tuxedo Kamen cut her off with a spin. “Oh,”

“Hm?” He asked distractedly as he pulled her back in.

“It seems like we have a bit of an audience.” She said, blushing in embarrassment.

Tuxedo Kamen looked away from her for the first time since they had begun dancing to see a circle formed around them.

“Oh.” He echoed, turning slightly red himself as he looked back down at her.

“Why are they watching us?”

Tuxedo Kamen smirked. “Well, I imagine it’s not everyday people see someone as gorgeous as you look right now, Usagi-chan.” 

Usagi blushed. “Careful, or I might start to think you actually think that about me.”

Tuxedo Kamen leaned down beside her ear. “Who says I don’t?” he whispered. Usagi went straight red and tripped on her next step, falling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, steadying her and looked down, smiling.

“Told you I’d catch you.” he said quietly.

Usagi gave him a small smile. “You’re always catching and whisking me away somewhere, aren’t you?”

“I certainly could be. Shall I carry you off somewhere now?” He asked in a low voice, pulling her in closer.  _ ‘I’m not sure how much longer I can effectively deny that I’d do anything for her to say yes to that.’ _ he thought, trying to keep an outwardly aloof appearance.

Usagi blushed at the offer. “I think Luna would kill me if I disappeared in the middle of a mission.” she said reluctantly.

Tuxedo Kamen loosened his grip slightly.  _ ‘She’s right of course. What am I thinking? I lose all focus the moment I see her. Usagi...’ _

“I never noticed how blue your eyes are…” Usagi said suddenly, mind getting lost in his eyes.  _ ‘Why do I feel so drawn to him? I wonder, what is this feeling…’ _ she mused, leaning up.

_ ‘She’s so close…’ _ Tuxedo Kamen thought, glancing down at her lips. “Hey Usagi-chan…”

“It’s strange,” she whispered, tracing his jaw with her thumb, “I feel as though long, long ago, you and I danced together.” 

Tuxedo Kamen looked between her eyes for a moment. Mind finally made up, he closed his eyes and leaned down only to be interrupted by a door banging open.

“The Silver Crystal is mine! Everyone out of my way!” Princess D shouted, blasting the party goers with dark energy and breaking for the balcony.

Tuxedo Kamen whipped his cape out of seemingly nowhere and covered the pair with it. When he let down the cape, they saw all the guests passed out on the floor around them. The pair looked at each other and nodded, taking off.

As they approached the balcony, Princess D prepared to throw her treasure chest down to Nephrite. Usagi surged forward tackling the Princess.

“Princess D, stop it! There’s no need-ah!” she cut off as Princess D rammed her off the side of the balcony and took off back inside.

“Usagi-chan!” Luna screamed, running onto the balcony

“USAKO!” Tuxedo Kamen called, pushing past the Princess. Luna’s head snapped to him as he threw his upper body over the balcony, just managing to get ahold of Usagi’s wrist.

“Tuxedo Kamen!” Usagi shouted back, closing her eyes in fear.

“Hold on!” He called, pulling her up a little.

“Fall to your deaths, both of you!” Princess D called, shoving Tuxedo Kamen off balance and further off the balcony.

Tuxedo Kamen groaned, lurching forward and Usagi yelped again, falling further down. Luna leapt forward, scratching at the princess to give Tuxedo Kamen time to try to pull Usagi to safety. 

“Tuxedo Kamen. I should have known.” A voice from below called. “It’s time to take you out of the picture. Consider it your lucky day to die with such a beautiful princess by your side.” Nephrite called, raising his hands to attack.

Tuxedo Kamen desperately tried to regain enough of a footing to pull Usagi back up with him, but as he struggled, their gloves began to slip off their hands. “Try and hold on!” he called down.

“Fire Soul!” Mars called, Mercury advancing beside her. Tuxedo Kamen glanced up. 

_ ‘I’ve never been so happy to hear Sailor Mars’ voice before in my life.’ _

“I- I can’t hold on!” Usagi shouted, her arm finally slipping free of it’s glove and out of Tuxedo Kamen’s grasp.

“No- Usagi!!” Tuxedo Kamen called, hauling himself over the balcony after her.

“Usagi-chan!” Luna called, throwing down her umbrella. Usagi snatched it as Tuxedo Kamen wrapped his arms around her. Holding up the disguised Luna Pen, their descent slowed enough for the pair to land safely on the ground.

“Damn,” Nephrite called, retreating to vault over the walls.

“Stop Nephrite!” Tuxedo Kamen called, chasing after the dark haired man.  _ ‘He’s going to pay for nearly killing Usako. And, uh, I’m going to deal with that name change later.’ _

Mercury stepped in front of the masked man. “Who exactly are you?” She asked calmly.

Tuxedo Kamen glanced back at Usagi briefly. “I’m the person who has saved Sailor Moon’s life countless times.”

Mercury’s calculated gaze settled on his face. “What are you after? Are you an enemy or a friend?”

Tuxedo Kamen wished Mercury would save the twenty questions for another time. Frustrated and desperate to chase Nephrite, he gave in. “I have been charged with finding the legendary Silver Crystal-” Mercury, Mars and Luna all gasped. “And I will not let anyone get in my way!” He finished, pushing her to the side and leaping after Nephrite.

“God, how amazing is he?” Usagi said, watching him disappear behind the wall.

“Usagi-chan, you need to transform!” Mars said as a scream was heard from inside the mansion.

“Right!” Usagi said, throwing her hand into the air. “Moon Prism Power, Make-up!”

* * *

With Princess D purified of dark energy and ruled out as the Senshi’s princess, Sailor Moon snuck off to return to the party while the others ran a perimeter search for Nephrite. Detransformed, she returned and started snacking on hor'dourves.  _ ‘Fighting evil is hungry work after all!’  _ she thought merrily, stuffing another piece of shrimp in her mouth and chasing it with juice. Or, what she thought was juice. Feeling dizzy a few minutes later, she bumped back into a familiar chest.

“Oh Usagi-chan, what have you gotten yourself into this time?” He asked, taking the martini glass from her hand and leading her onto the balcony, away from the party. Usagi giggled, leaning into his embrace as they walked.

“See, I said you were always taking me away somewhere.”

Tuxedo Kamen gave her a wry smile as he guided her to sit on the railing. “I suppose with the mission over I finally got my chance.”

“Mmm, I don’t mind.” She said, tugging on his sleeve so he sat beside her. She wrapped her arm through his and leaned on his shoulder. Tuxedo Kamen looked down at the top of her head and felt a fond smile overtake his face.

_ ‘I get this warm feeling whenever she touches me. I don’t feel like my chest is big enough to hold it all.’  _ he thought, reaching down to take her hand and bringing it to his lips.  _ ‘I’ve never felt anything like this before…’ _

“Hey Tuxedo Kamen?” 

“Yes, Usagi-chan?” he replied, leaning his head on hers.

“Um, I thought I heard you call me Usako earlier.” She asked nervously.

Tuxedo Kamen blushed and gave a short nod. “I did.”

“Would um, would you do it again if I asked?”

Tuxedo Kamen’s heart stopped. “If you wished me to.” He said, straightening up to look down at her. “Do you?”

Usagi looked up and smiled shyly. “I think I would like that.” she replied quietly.

“Okay...Usako.” He answered back, just as quiet. Usagi gave a small giggle.

“U-sa-ko. Hehe. It’s definitely better than Odango.” She said, drawing laughter from the older man.

“Oh Usako.” He said, laughter fading. “I am glad it is you that I am bound to, for I can think of no one more worth protecting in this world.”

Usagi smiled. “You sound like one of my dreams.”

Tuxedo Kamen smiled. “And what else do I do in your dreams?” he asked, leaning in closer.

Usagi blushed. “You’ve usually just rescued me and are holding me, carrying me off somewhere.”

Tuxedo Kamen stood and pulled Usagi into his arms in one swift motion. “I’m holding you now. So what happens next?” He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Usagi shrugged. “I would try to remove your mask and the dream would end. After I knew who you were we just-” she cut off, turning beet red and looking away.

He put a hand under her chin and brought her face up to lock eyes. “You know, I think I know. You can tell me if I’m wrong.” He said, pulling her in closer.

“Tuxedo Kamen…” Usagi whispered, searching his blue eyes with nervous excitement.

“By the way, I think I know what you meant earlier.” He said, leaning down.

“Oh?” Usagi breathed, eyes fluttering shut.

“Yeah, A long long time ago, I feel like I’ve done this before…” he whispered, lips finally touching hers.

The seconds flew by. Usagi wasn’t sure how long it had been since they started kissing. Usagi wasn’t even sure this wasn’t a dream. Usagi also didn’t care. All Usagi knew was that she was finally kissing Tuxedo Kamen- kissing Mamoru.

When he did pull back Usagi smiled wider than she ever had before. “I’ve dreamed of that happening for months.” she whispered as she stroked a hand through the hair on the back of his head.

“Then I guess we have months of waiting to make up for.” He replied, grinning and pulling her in again.

* * *

From the brick wall below, Luna watched the couple kiss.  _ ‘How could Usagi be so careless, so reckless! I can’t believe that girl.’ _ She thought, turning to head home.  _ ‘Mercury and Mars should return home, and then when Usagi gets back I need to have a serious conversation with that girl.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, that's it. Everybody go home, because my writing is never gonna be better than this. Even I couldn't reread it without giggling. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it at least half as much as I did. I hope to have the next chapter up soon! It all depends on my toddler's behavior!


	7. Chapter 7

Usagi slipped back into her room, unable to stop smiling. She released the Luna Pen’s transformation and flopped back onto her bed sighing in happiness.  _ ‘I can’t believe this is happening. Tuxedo Kamen kissed me. Me! Tsukino Usagi!’ _ She giggled, rolling over to hug her pillow. ‘ _ I must be the luckiest girl in all of Tokyo.’ _

Luna hopped onto the bed behind Usagi and cleared her throat. Usagi perked up and turned over to look at her. “Oh, Hi Luna. Glad you made it back okay!” Seeing Luna’s face, she grimaced. “I’m sorry I didn’t help with the search for Nephrite Luna. I know I should have come.”

Luna shook her head. “We managed just fine Usagi-chan. Did you enjoy the rest of the party?”

Usagi tried not to smile too much. “I did! There was music and dancing and so much delicious food! And so many beautiful people! Oh Luna, you should have seen Princess D’s treasure! It was a massive diamond, chiseled-”

Luna stared back at Usagi quietly. “That all sounds lovely. Did anything else exciting happen that you want to share with me?”

Usagi closed her mouth, suddenly nervous. She knew that tone. That was the same tone her mother took when she asked if Usagi had gotten her test results back that day and had already spoken to Umino’s mother. “Um…”

Luna sighed. “I saw you, Usagi-chan.”

“Saw what, Luna?” Usagi replied, trying to play innocent.

“Don’t insult me Usagi-chan. I saw you and Tuxedo Kamen kissing on the balcony. What were you thinking!?” Luna said, almost loud enough that Usagi thought her parents might wake.

` “Well, I-”

“How many times have I told you we can’t trust him?” 

Usagi frowned. “And how many times have I told you that-”

“I don’t want to hear it Usagi-chan. You’re being irresponsible. How did he even discover that you are Sailor Moon?”

“I was knocked out during battle, and instead of leaving me for the Dark Kingdom to find, he took me to safety. He was trying to protect me!”

Luna shook her head. “Or he was just trying to gain your trust so he could use you.” Usagi rolled her eyes. “He’s pulled the wool over your eyes- we don’t know what his motivations are.”

“Luna I-”

“Tonight he even confessed that he was after the crystal! That proves that he is our enemy!”

“It does not!”  
“If he gets the crystal before we do what are we supposed to tell the Princess? That you were too distracted kissing him to notice when he stole it away?”

“That’s not fair-”

“Usagi-chan! You need to wake up. Tuxedo Kamen is just some stranger. It’s time your crush on Tuxedo Kamen ended and you dedicated yourself to your mission as a Senshi.”

“It is not some stupid crush Luna!” Usagi replied, getting angry.

“Usagi-chan, I know you think-”  
“No!” Usagi said, standing up. “I love him Luna, okay? And I’m being serious here. I’m in love with Tuxedo Kamen, and quite literally nothing you say will stop me from doing that.” Luna opened her mouth to protest, but Usagi plowed on. “He’s saved my life more times than I can count. Why on earth would he put himself in harm's way if he was working with the enemy?”

“Maybe he wants you to lead him to the crystal so he can take it!” Luna shot back. Usagi rolled her eyes again. “And how can you say you love him? You don’t even know who he is.”

Usagi closed her mouth and stared hard at Luna.  _ ‘If I could just tell them who he is…’ _ She broke Luna’s gaze and looked away.

Luna’s eyes widened in surprise. “You...you do, don’t you?” she said. “You know who Tuxedo Kamen is.”

“Luna, I love him. And I’m going to see him, with or without your permission. You can either accept that or...or you can stay with Ami until you decide to get on board.” Usagi said, puffing out her chest and standing firm.

Luna took a step back.  _ ‘Why do I get such a sense of Deja Vu when she says that?’ _ she wondered. She stared at the young blonde with the oddest sense of familiarity she couldn’t place. Sighing, she conceded. “Okay Usagi-chan. I won’t pretend to like it, but I accept that I cannot force you not to see him. I don’t suppose you’ll tell me who he is?” 

Usagi shook her head. “He doesn’t want you to know...specifically because you all hate him so much. Maybe if he sees you’re willing to give him a chance he’ll tell you as well.”

Luna sighed. “Why must things always be so difficult?” she asked, pained.

Usagi gave a small smile and picked up her advisor for a hug. “I am sorry Luna. But I am certain he means us no harm. I would, and do stake my life on it. I know you’ll see it someday.”  
“I hope so too Usagi-chan.” Luna replied, nuzzling her back. “Now, it’s very late, you should get some sleep.” She said as the young girl climbed into bed. “Goodnight Usagi-chan.”

Usagi gave Luna one last pat as she settled in a ball on the bed. “Goodnight Luna.”

* * *

Usagi was keenly aware of Luna’s presence behind her as she stepped into the arcade the next afternoon.  _ ‘She’s been tailing me all day. Lucky for me she’s not as sneaky as she thinks she is.’ _ Usagi frowned as Luna slipped behind an arcade game.  _ ‘But I don’t think I can risk seeing Mamoru until I can shake her.” _

And as if her thought conjured him, the arcade doors slid open and Mamoru walked in, looking around. Usagi groaned. “What are you doing here on the weekend?” She asked.

“It’s good to see you too. And I’m not sure, I just had a weird feeling like I should come here. Anyway-” he said, a smile spreading across his face, “I’m glad I came, seeing as you’re here.”

Usagi’s eyes widened and she glanced over to Luna, peeking out from behind the crane game. “Uh...why’s that Mamoru-baka? You need me to knock your massive ego down a notch again?”

Mamoru jolted back, shocked at the blonde’s words.  _ ‘What the hell? Did I imagine last night or something? Did she have more to drink when I wasn’t looking?’ _

Usagi saw the hurt flash across his face and cringed.  _ ‘I’m sorry Mamoru. It’s for your own protection.’ _

“Don’t even have a decent reply huh? Whatever, I’m leaving Motoki, don’t wanna hang around if this jerk is gonna be here.” She said, hopping off her barstool. She locked eyes with a confused Mamoru as she neared the exit. “Don’t follow me unless you want more of what happened last time we saw each other, you got it?”  _ ‘Please understand Mamoru. Please use that brain of yours for something other than academics for once.’ _

Mamoru just stood there, eventually turning to see Usagi disappear past the glass of the arcade window  _ ‘What the hell is going on? More of what happ- but that’s, I don’t…’  _ Mamoru shook his head and made for the door.  _ ‘Regardless, I clearly need answers.’ _ He said, following the blonde out. “Now where did she go…” Following a sudden and inexplicable intuition Mamoru headed for the nearby library. 

_ ‘Why I think I’d ever find Odango in a library is beyond me but, I’m here now so…’ _ Mamoru thought as he caught sight of a familiar black cat coming around the corner. Quickly slipping in the entrance, Mamoru felt his way pulled upstairs to the reading rooms.

_ ‘This day keeps getting weirder and weirder’ _ he thought, climbing the stairs. As he reached the top step he saw the two familiar buns he’d been looking for.

Usagi turned back from the window she was peeking out of and grinned, catching sight of Mamoru. She ran over and threw her arms around him.

“Oh Mamoru-san! I’m so sorry.” She said, pulling back. “I didn’t mean any of that. I can explain all of it.”

Mamoru just stared, recovering from the whiplash. “Usagi-chan, why don’t we sit. I’m pretty confused right now and would really appreciate an explanation.” He said, leading the way to one of the private reading rooms and closing the door. “Last night we were making out and today you’re back to hurling insults at me. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t feeling hurt right now.”

Usagi hung her head. “I know. I really am very sorry.”  
“Let’s start at the beginning.” he offered. Usagi nodded.

“Well, you see, Luna saw us on the balcony last night.”

Mamoru started. “You mean-”

Usagi nodded. “Yeah, she saw me, Usagi, and Tuxedo Kamen kissing. She was pretty angry when I got home.”

Mamoru grimaced. “I’ll bet. From what you tell me she really seems to really distrust Tuxedo Kamen.”

“She really, really does. I got an earful for that one. I managed to convince her to lay off- but honestly, I don’t trust her. I think she’s been following me all day today.” She said, getting up to peek out the window again.

“I thought I saw her just outside the library.”

Usagi nodded. “Yeah, I can see her. She’s still pacing out there. Probably waiting for me to leave.” She turned back to Mamoru. “I think she’s trying to find out who Tuxedo Kamen is. She’s hoping I’ll lead her to him.”

Mamoru’s eyes widened. “I get it now,” He said, finally understanding. “If I had walked in and kissed you- hell even if I had just been nice to you she would have been suspicious. She would have pieced it together.” He said. Usagi nodded and looked down.

“So I figured I had to act like nothing had changed and was mean to you. I am sorry Mamoru-san.” she said, looking back up.

Mamoru shook his head. “It’s okay Usagi-chan. Really, I get it now. I was a little worried at first, but I appreciate you still trying to protect my identity.” He said, standing up and walking over to her. He kissed her head. “Thank you.”

Usagi smiled back up at the upperclassman. “You’re welcome. I’m just glad you were able to follow. It was a fine line to walk- moving fast enough to lose Luna, but slow enough that you could follow.”

Mamoru tilted his head. “I didn’t follow you. I mean, I didn’t see you once you left the arcade.”

“But, then how did you find me here?”

“I-” Mamoru paused, unsure. “I’m not sure. I was trying to think of where you had gone and just...knew which way to walk?” He said, getting more confused as he spoke.

Usagi squinted her eyes at him. “That’s weird Mamoru-san. You just knew where I was?”

Mamoru shook his head “Not exactly. More like...I could triangulate you. Or know what direction you were in. I just knew which way to walk. It was- of course!” He said, smacking a hand into his forehead.

“What?”

“It’s like when you transform. How else do you think I get to battles?”

“I..I hadn’t thought about it.” Usagi said, slightly alarmed.

“I didn’t recognize it because it was so much fainter. More...intuitive. Less urgent. When I transform I never have time to think about it, I just act.” Mamoru’s brow crinkled. “I don’t think it’s ever happened without you transformed.”

Usagi gave a slight shiver. “I won’t pretend that doesn’t weird me out a little, but if someone has to be able to locate me, I’m glad it’s you, Mamoru-kun.” She said, taking his hand. “I’m just glad you’re always there to help us fight.”

“Always, Usako.” Mamoru said with a smile, kissing her hand.

Usagi blushed. “Now Mamoru-kun,” she said, sliding his hands around her waist. “I feel the need to make up for my behavior at the arcade, and I believe I promised a repeat of last night if you followed me…”

“What do you-” ‘ _ Oh.’ _ Mamoru thought as she slid her arms up to his neck. Mamoru grinned. “I think that would be an acceptable form of apology.” He said, pulling her in tight as their lips met halfway.

* * *

Nephrite zoomed down another dark street, getting more frustrated by the minute.  _ ‘I must have covered half the city by now with the dark crystals radius. Where could Sailor Moon be?’ _

Suddenly, the crystal began to emanate a dark pulse and Nephrite smiled.

Usagi ran down the street towards the park where she was due to meet Mamoru.  _ ‘I’m going to be late. It took ages for Luna to fall asleep. I wish she’d give up already.’ _ Usagi sighed, shaking her head as she ran. It had been weeks that the feline had been tailing her every move. She really was a persistent one.

Suddenly, Usagi felt the air around her twist and her vision began to spin. “What- what’s going on?” She asked aloud, heart beginning to race. The ground around her contorted towards the sky. “Ah, this has got to be the work of a Youma. Where are you?” She called, looking around. “Fine, let’s do this. Moon Prism Power, Make up!” she shouted, thrusting her hand high in the air.

As she touched down, laughter rang out above her. “I finally found you Sailor Moon.” Nephrite called, touching down.

_ ‘Ah shoot.’  _ Sailor Moon thought. “I don’t know what you mean Nephrite!”

“I know who you are now Sailor Moon. There’s no point in trying to hide it!”

“Darn it...um…” She replied, thinking fast. “Don’t tell anyone? Pretty please?” She tried, desperate and seeing no way out.

Nephrite laughed. “Oh, no worries Sailor Moon. I plan to kill you here and now.” He said, raising a hand and blasting dark energy at the superheroine.

‘ _ Shoot,’  _ Sailor Moon thought, turning to run.  _ ‘How on earth am I ever gonna get out of this one?’ _ Blast after blast, Sailor Moon slammed into the pavement.  _ ‘I don’t think I’ve ever fought someone so powerful without help before.’ _

Nephrite stepped forward, while Sailor Moon struggled to stand up again.

“Prepare to die, Sailor Moon.” He said, raising his hand for a final attack.

Sailor Moon shut her eyes.  _ ‘I don’t think I have the energy to channel the Moon Rod’s power. Someone, please help me.’ _

“What the-” Nephrite called. Sailor Moon sighed in relief and opened her eyes.

Tuxedo Kamen called down from a nearby lampost. “Defeat does not suit the beautiful Sailor Moon. I will take you on.” he said, leaping down to stand in front of the bruised heroine. 

Sailor Moon blushed.  _ ‘I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to him calling me pretty.’ _

“Sailor Moon, get out of here.” He said quieter, pulling out his cane.

She shook her head. “I’m not going to leave you here all alone!”

“Hmph. So Zoicite wants to duel for the crystal? I’ll beat that upstart into the next dimension.” Nephrite said quietly to the side, power swirling around him.

“Wait, you’re just going to leave?” Sailor Moon called, stepping beside Tuxedo Kamen despite his protests.

Nephrite turned back to the couple. “I know who you are now. I can attack you at any time. Be seeing you, Sailor Moon.” He said as he disappeared with a sly grin.

Tuxedo Kamen’s eyes widened and he turned to the blonde. “ _ What  _ did he just say?”

Sailor Moon looked back at him, ashamed. “He saw me transform. Nephrite made me think I was under attack and I fell for it, transforming to defend myself.”

“Well shit.” Tuxedo Kamen said, and Sailor Moon took a step back.

_ ‘I’ve never heard him swear before!’ _

“Okay, well let’s focus on what we can do right now, which is make sure you’re alright.” He said taking her hands and looking her over. “It looks like you’re already beginning to heal.”

Sailor Moon nodded. “We’ve got fast healing. How else would we be able to keep such a secret hidden from our friends and family?” Tuxedo Kamen nodded.

“In that case, what do you say we track Nephrite down and make sure he can’t spill your secret to anyone?”

“Let’s do it.”

* * *

“Sailor Moon wait-” Tuxedo Kamen called as they were passing a park. “Do you see that green goo over there?”

Sailor Moon squinted where the masked man was pointing. “Yeah, there’s a dripping path that leads into this quadrangle park. Let’s check it out.”

Tuxedo Kamen nodded and the pair walked in together. They didn’t have far to go before discovering Nephrite leaning against a tree, bruised and bloodied with pulsing vines protruding from his chest.

“Oh my god!” Sailor Moon cried, racing forward as he coughed up blood. “What happened to you?”

Nephrite spat blood out to the side and glared at the ground. “That two faced Zoicite tricked me. He had an ambush of three youmas waiting for me when I arrived.”

“Those vines...that’s the same pulsing energy that occurs when you drain humans.” Tuxedo Kamen said.

“Yeah. They’ll drain me until I’m dead. I guess your identity is safe after all, Sailor Moon.”  
Sailor Moon’s face crumpled. “No, I don’t want you to die!” she said, grabbing hold of the vines and pulling to dislodge them. Dark electricity crackled up the vines to encircle Sailor Moon.  
“Stop! Don’t bother! There’s no point an-” Nephrite cut off as the vines began to slide out, leaving a gaping hole behind.

Sailor Moon fell back on her butt, wiping her brow. “Phew, that was more difficult than expected!” Nephrite looked at her strangely, turning to Tuxedo Kamen.

Tuxedo Kamen shrugged. “She doesn’t like it when people die. Even an evil man such as yourself deserves to live. That’s what makes Sailor Moon so powerful.” He said, turning to look at her. “Her belief in people.”

“Heh, well, it’s too late for that. Even without the vines I don’t have much longer. Zoicite was right, I’m a pathetic excuse for a general of the Dark Kingdom.” He said, starting to laugh and ending up in a coughing fit.

“Well, maybe that’s because you were never meant to be one.” Sailor Moon offered.

Nephrite looked up at her, confused. “What do you mean?”

“Jedite was a regular human that had been brainwashed. Maybe you were too.”

“How would you know that?” He asked, suspicious.

“I purified his mind and restored his soul.” Nephrite’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Do you want me to restore your mind as well?” Sailor Moon asked, taking the general’s hand and pulling out the Moon Rod.

Nephrite’s eyes focused on the pink stick warily. “I-” He looked between the two heroes. “I think I would like that. I would like to know my own mind before I die.”

Sailor Moon nodded and stood. “Moon Healing Escalation!” She called raising her arm high. Tuxedo Kamen threw an arm across his face to shield his eyes from the bright light. When he lowered it a dark mist was evaporating from Nephrite.

The brunette man opened his eyes. “What...where am I?” He asked, looking around. 

Sailor Moon tried to hide her disappointment and glanced at Tuxedo Kamen. “You are in the park. You were attacked by a monstrous youma.”

“A you-augh” He said, hunching over and clutching at the hole in his chest.

Tuxedo Mask felt a sense of deja vu come over him as he watched the other man’s face contort in pain. “Nephrite?” He asked, kneeling down.

Nephrite looked up at him, face still crinkled in pain. “Who are you?”

Sailor Moon studied Tuxedo Kamen’s face as he removed his gloves. “What are you doing?”

“I- I’m not sure.” He said, laying his hands on either side of Nephrite’s wound.  _ ‘Whatever is supposed to happen now, please happen’ _ he thought, closing his eyes.

“Tuxedo Kamen?” Sailor Moon questioned, placing her hand on his arm.

_ ‘That’s it!’ _ Tuxedeo Kamen thought, eyes snapping open as energy suddenly surged through him. He directed it on instinct through his hands and golden threads began to stitch Nephrite’s wound shut. Sailor Moon removed her hand and stood, stepping back.

A full minute of concentration later Nephrite stared down at his smooth chest as Tuxedo Kamen removed his hands and stared at them.

“It’s gone…” Nephrite whispered, touching the skin as the last of the golden glow faded. He looked up at the masked man. “You healed me.”

“How did you do that?” Sailor Moon asked, staring at her partner.

“I don’t-” He glanced down at Nephrite. “You and I can discuss this later. We should get Nephrite to a hospital. Just in case.”

Sailor Moon nodded. “I bet you were reported missing too, just like Jedite was. It’ll be good for you to get back to your family.”

Nephrite’s face screwed up. “Jedite? The hothead from class C?” Sailor Moon tilted her head.

“You know Saito Jedite?”

“I think so. He’s a little shorter than me, blonde?” Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen glanced at each other. 

_ ‘What are the odds that that’s a coincidence? _ ’ she wondered.

“Sailor Moon,” Tuxedo Kamen said, “I will get Nephrite to the hospital. You should get home.” she opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. “We can meet tomorrow at the usual place to debrief, okay?”

Sailor Moon shut her mouth and nodded. “Alright. Take care Nephrite.” she said, waving and retreating.

Tuxedo Kamen turned and helped the brunette man up. “Say, Tuxedo Kamen was it?”

“Yeah?”

“Did she say a monster attacked me?”

Tuxedo Kamen tilted his head. “Yeah. They’ve been running around Tokyo for months now.”

“And you guys fought it off?” Tuxedo Kamen nodded. Nephrite paused, thinking. “What happens if I need you guys again? I mean, if monsters are attacking, and you said Jedite-san and I both went missing? Did the monsters kidnap us or something?”

Tuxedo Kamen was silent. “If you need help, leave a note behind the Sailor V game at the Arcade in Jubaan. I’ll know it’s there. I’ll write down the address for you. Now let’s get you to the hospital.”

* * *

The next day Usagi closed the library reading room door behind her with a sigh.

“She’s not letting up.” She said, throwing her bag onto the table. Mamoru looked up from his work with a frown.  
“Luna’s _still_ following you everywhere?”

Usagi nodded. “And I don’t see her giving up anytime soon. Luna is determined, especially since she thinks our safety is at risk.” Usagi frowned. “I’m getting tired of bickering with you every time I see you in public.”

Mamoru sighed, taking off his reading glasses. “I know Usako, me too. Maybe we can find another way? I could try disguising my voice and call you at home?” he offered.

Usagi shook her head. “My dad will just hang up if a boy calls home looking for me. And Luna will probably figure out where I’m going anyway.”

Mamoru at the ceiling, wracking his brain for ideas. “Oh!” he gasped, “What if I started tutoring you?”

“I mean sure, my grades might improve but I don’t see how that hel-” Mamoru rolled his eyes.

“Usako, we can meet at my apartment. You can complain to Luna about it and she’ll never realize you’re not being forced to go by your parents. Plus, Mizuno-san already thinks I’m doing it anyway.”

Usagi’s eyes lit up. “That’s genius!” She said, jumping up. “You’re a genius Mamoru-kun!” Usagi ran over and kissed the upperclassman.

Energy crackled between the two. Usagi pulled back, touching her lips.

“Yeah, I think we need to talk about last night.” Mamoru said, pulling out a seat for Usagi. “Do you remember last week when I said I could...sense you, for a lack of a better word, outside of your transformation?” Usagi nodded, sitting. “Well, when you transformed last night, it was...it was like coming online.”

Usagi tilted her head. “I don’t know what that means.”

Mamoru sighed and stared up at the ceiling. “I don’t know how else to describe it. You know that sound that a computer makes when it boots ups?” 

“Yeah, sure.”

“It was like that. Senses I was unaware I had suddenly were active. I didn’t just know what direction you were in, I could  _ pinpoint _ you. I could feel your fear, I could feel Nephrite attacking you.”

Usagi’s eyes widened. “Whoah, I mean, what- or how-”  
Mamoru shook his head. “I don’t know. But when you touched me it was like the doors were thrown open. I’ve never felt anything like that before in my life.”

“And then you healed Nephrite.” Mamoru nodded. “I wonder if they’re related.”

Mamoru shrugged. “Ever since you transformed I’d been having strange and accurate intuition.”

“You also had them when you tracked me to the library last week.” Usagi corrected.

“That’s right, then too. So, ever since...that night at the ball?” Mamoru asked.

Usagi looked at Mamoru. “You don’t think...No, there’s no way…” She said, looking down at the ground.

“What?”

“I mean, what changed that night?” She asked. Met with silence, she answered her own question. “We kissed.”

Mamoru’s eyes widened. “That can’t- I mean no way. That’s too- that’s too corny.”

Usagi giggled. “Says the man who makes speeches from atop lampposts.”

Mamoru scowled. “I’m having a life crisis right now, I don’t need criticism on how I choose to save your life, Usako.” Usagi put her hands up in a mock surrender. Mamoru sighed. “But you’re right. That does seem to be the catalyst. Especially since everything seems to be related to you.”  
Usagi squinted at him. “What do you mean?”  
“All the changes relate to you. I can track you in civilian form, I can pinpoint you and sense your feelings when transformed, and when you touched me I was flooded with a strange energy. That’s how I healed Nephrite.”

“You know, whenever I use the Moon Rod it floods me with energy that I have to channel.”

“Can you expand on that?”

“It’s like, as soon as I start reaching for it some power starts building up inside me. And I use it to channel the power of the Moon Rod. I’ve only used it twice, but I’ve been real beat after both times. But maybe it's related. I had just used the wand, so maybe some of its power was left in me and it jumped to you.” She mused.

“It’s possible. Oh! And one more thing.” He said, jumping up. He walked over to the door and peeked out before closing it once more and shoving a chair under the handle.

“Um, Mamoru-kun?” Usagi asked as Mamoru walked to the window and pulled the blinds shut.

“Usako, could you please transform for me?” he asked calmly.

Usagi tilted her head, confused. “Um, sure.” she replied, unhooking her brooch. “Moon Prism Power, Make Up!”

As Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon, a smile spread across Mamoru’s face. When her red boots touched back down he was starting to laugh.

“Hey, what’s so funny!”

Mamoru tried to pull himself together. “Can’t you tell?” He asked, holding his arms out.

Sailor Moon squinted. “No? I don’t get it. You’re just Mamor-oh!” She said, checking him out up and down. “You haven’t transformed!”

“Exactly. Last night when you transformed I did so on instinct- especially with the new sensations from the, uh, bond, I guess, overpowering my senses. It wasn’t until later that I realized I never felt the pull in the first place. Well,” he paused, reconsidering. “I felt a pull, but it wasn’t overwhelming pain. Like, I’ll always know when you transform, but-”  
“But you won’t black out anymore. Hopefully.” Sailor Moon finished.

Mamoru smiled. “Hopefully. Now if only we could figure out why this was all happening. Or, why I’m bonded to you in the first place.”

Sailor Moon nodded, sitting down on the edge of the table and releasing her transformation. “Perhaps when we find the Princess she will be able to explain all of it.”

“That’s a very wise thought Usako.” He said, walking over and kissing her nose. “I’m very proud of you.” Usagi beamed up at him. “Now, why don’t we make up a schedule for tutoring? How often do you think you can come by?”

“Hm...how about every day?”

Mamoru levelled Usagi a look. “Usako, as much as I’d love to see you every day, I don’t think Luna’s going to buy that.”

Usagi pouted. “Well, at least three times a week? I can come by after school twice a week and then we can meet once on the weekend?”

“That works for me. Should we still fight at the arcade or on the street?”

“Yeah.” Usagi said sadly. “Until Luna gives up on finding out who Tuxedo Kamen is, I think that’s the best way to protect you. I’m sorry Mamoru-kun.”

“It’s okay Usako.” Mamoru replied, hugging her. “I appreciate all you’re willing to do to protect me. I only hope someday I am able to thank you enough for it.”

Usagi pulled back to look up at the upperclassman. “I know how you can pay me back!” She said, grinning.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Usagi nodded enthusiastically. “Always have icecream in your freezer!”

Mamoru laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Mamoru heard his door open. “Hey Usako! How was school?” He called, drying his hands and peeking out into the main room.

Usagi slipped her shoes off and walked over. “It was great! Mako-chan brought extra rice balls just for me! I wish I could cook as well as she can…” 

Mamru smiled. “I’m sure if you practiced you could.” He said, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. A short shock passed between them and he smiled. “That was weaker than yesterday. It’s continuing to fade.”

“I wonder if it’ll ever go away. I’d like to be able to touch you someday without weird energy stuff going on.” Usagi said as she sat on the couch.

“I know, me too. By the way,” He said, pausing her from opening her schoolbag, “I was wondering if you might like to go out today instead.”

Usagi tilted her head. “Go out? Why would we risk Luna catching us?”

“I think I saw the Princess today.”  
“What!?” Usagi shouted, rapidly standing and turning to face him.

“Calm down Usa- not the actual Princess. A painting of her.”

Usagi sank back onto the couch, giving a big sigh. “Jeez, you could have led with that!”

Mamoru chuckled. “Sorry Usako.”

“So, where was this painting?” she asked as he walked around to join her on the couch.

“In the art gallery window a few blocks from the arcade. It wasn’t so clearly her- as in, she didn’t look identical to how she looks in my dreams, but, well, I just knew it was her.”

Usagi tilted her head. “You’ve been having alot of inexplicable and strange feelings lately. But they’ve all turned out to be spot on. Maybe this is another one.” Usagi said, picking up her bag. “So we should go. Only one problem- how do we get past Luna? I’m pretty sure she’s sitting in a flowerbed out front.”

Mamoru smiled and held up his car keys. “The parking garage is underground and lets out on the opposite side of the block.”   
Usagi smiled. “You know, I always said you were a clever know-it-all.”

* * *

“Paintings of Love by Yumemo Yumino.” Usagi read, staring at the advertisement in the window. “I think I heard the girls at school talking about these today. Rumor has it that if you have one of Yumemo Yumino’s paintings in your home then you are destined to find love.”

“I’m not sure how that would work.” Mamoru replied.

Usagi sighed, ignoring him. “It’s so romantic, isn’t it?” Mamoru suppressed a chuckle and led Usagi into the gallery. “Wow! These are fantastic!”

Mamoru hummed in agreement. The paintings  _ were _ very well done,  _ ‘But I have a feeling it isn’t the technical prowess of the artist that’s causing this feeling.’ _

“Usako, we should check out that room.” he said, pointing her towards the back corner. Usagi glanced up at him, curious, before following his direction and leading the way.

Usagi’s eyes widened as they stepped into the side room. “These…”

“They’re all the Princess.” He whispered, stepping beside her.

“And this, this is the Prince!” Usagi said, rushing over to one of the paintings. She turned to Mamoru. “This is the man I see in my dreams.”

Mamoru tilted his head.  _ ‘That man also seems vaguely familiar, but I can’t seem to place him.’ _ Mamoru glanced around the room.  _ ‘The women in these paintings don’t look the same, but I can tell they’re all supposed to be the Princess. Why is that?’ _

“Ugh,” Mamoru said as he put a hand to his head. The more he thought about this the more his head hurt.

“Mamoru-kun are you okay?” Usagi asked, putting a hand on his arm and feeling grateful nobody else was currently in this particular exhibit.

Mamoru nodded, slowly lifting his head back up. “I’ll be fine. For some reason this room is making my head hurt. It’s like my brain doesn’t want me to think too hard about it.”

Usagi squinted in confusion before shaking her head. “Then we should get you out of here. We can come back later to look again.” She said, directing them towards the archway.

Before they could exit a woman with brown hair walked in the door and nearly crashed into the couple.

“Oh! Excuse me I-” the brown woman started, cutting off as she looked up and saw the pair.

“Oh no, it’s alright! We should have been looking where we were going and-”

“Oh my. Oh my oh my. It’s you!” The brown haired woman said as she looked at Usagi. “I can’t believe it. I can’t believe you’re here!” She said, lighting up. “I’m an artist and you are the woman I’ve been trying to paint! Please would you be my model for a day!?”

Usagi squealed. “Of course! Oh my gosh, this is so exciting! Isn’t it Mamoru-kun?” She asked, tugging on his sleeve.

Mamoru looked down at the blonde. “Usa I-”

“Oh goodness!” The brown haired woman interrupted. “You too! Please, I must have the pair of you as my models.”  
Usagi grinned up at Mamoru. “Pretty please?”  
“Usa-” He started, clearly reluctant.

Usagi’s face fell. “Oh Mamo-chan, please?” She said quietly.

_ ‘Mamo-chan?’  _ Mamoru thought, taken aback. A reluctant smile spread across his face.  _ ‘I can’t say no to “Mamo-chan”’ _

Mamoru sighed. “Okay Usako. We can go.” Usagi let go of his arm and cheered.  
“Thank you Mamo-chan! Thank you thank you thank you!” She said, throwing her arms around him in a bear hug. Mamoru laughed.

The woman in front of them smiled. “You two are perfect. Would you come by tomorrow morning so that we may have as much of the day as possible? I’d like to get started right away.”

Mamoru nodded. “That works for me. Usako?”

Usagi nodded enthusiastically. “We’ll be there!”   


* * *

The next morning Usagi took a little longer getting dressed and doing her hair.  _ ‘I’m spending the whole day with Mamo-chan after all!’ _

“Where are you going again?” Luna asked for what must have been the eighth time that morning. Usagi sighed, rolling her eyes.

“I’m going to be a model for an artist!”

“You just seem awful giddy for someone about to sit still for an afternoon is all.”

“I’m going to be a  _ model _ Luna. How much more excitement could a girl get!”

Luna eyes Usagi suspiciously. “She could be going on a date.”

Usagi forced herself to roll her eyes. “Please Luna, the only guy there is going to be that jerk Mamoru-baka. And if you think I’d ever go on a date with that elitist snob then we’ve got to have Ami-chan scan you because you’ve lost it!”

Luna scowled at her ward and curled up on her bed. “You should be kinder to Mamoru-san. He saved my life and is the reason you’re not failing anymore. If I hadn’t seen your last test score I wouldn’t have believed it. Perhaps he can help you more with your schoolwork while you are there.”

Usagi grinned.  _ ‘I’ll have to remember to thank Mamo-chan for making me do my homework every time I came over. Who would have thought actually doing homework would help me understand the material!’ _

“Yeah, whatever. He’s still a know-it-all who acts like a total jerk.” Usagi said, tucking the last of her hair into it’s bun. “Perfect! Okay, I’m off for the day. See you whenever I’m done! Bye Luna, bye mom!” she called, slipping her shoes on and leaving the house. 

* * *

Mamoru sat watching the clock, counting down the minutes until he could leave to see Usagi again. _‘Ugh. I’ve become a lovesick puppy. And over Odango no less.’_ Mamoru gave a small smile, thinking of the old name. To him, it had evolved into an affectionate pet name, even if he still pretended to use it as a weapon against her.  
“Got somewhere to be?” Motoki asked, refilling Mamoru’s cup.  
Mamoru sighed. “Yeah. I got suckered into sitting as a model for an artist today.”

Motoki raised an eyebrow. “That sounds fun.”

“Well, Odango’s gonna be there too, so fun may not be the word for it.”  _ ‘She’d probably prefer romantic.’ _

Motoki’s face fell. “You know, when I heard you started tutoring her, I had hopes that you guys might start to get along.” he confessed.

“Oh?” Mamoru asked, trying to remain neutral.

“I even thought you guys might get together and start dating or something. Especially after that day when she asked you to walk her home.” He shook his head and continued. “But now you’re back at each other’s throats like never before. I just don’t see how you two keep finding new things to hate about each other.”

Mamoru felt overcome with guilt. “Motoki-kun I-”

Motoki put up a hand. “You know, I don’t want to hear any more bad about Usagi-chan from you. She’s too sweet for the mean way you talk about her.”

Mamoru grimaced. Had they really been that bad to each other? Maybe they were overplaying it. “No, Motoki-kun you don’t understand-”

“Usagi-chan is my friend too Mamoru-kun. I need you to respect that, even if you hate her.”

“Motoki-kun!” Mamoru said forcefully, leaning forward and lowering his voice. “I don’t hate Usagi-chan! I- I actually really like her.” He said, glancing behind him.

Motoki jolted back, eyes wide. “W-what?”

Mamoru glared at his friend. “I’ve liked Usagi-chan for...I don’t know, weeks, months now? But you’ve got to swear to me that you won’t tell anyone!”

Motoki stared, dumbfounded at his friend. “You have a crush on Usagi-chan? Then why on earth do you talk to her the way you do?”

Mamoru shrugged, not prepared for further questions.  _ ‘What can I tell him that isn’t a total lie?’ _ Mamoru wondered.

“It’s the only way we’ve ever interacted. And, well, I think she’s really cute when her face gets all angry and red.” Mamoru replied.  _ ‘Her face  _ is _ cute, even when she’s angry.’ _

Motoki raised an eyebrow. “That’s kind of messed up Mamoru-kun.”

Mamoru shrugged. “It’s what I’ve got for now. It’s how we’ve always interacted. I’d rather have that than scare her off.”

“I don’t think if you were nice to her she’d go running away screaming.”

Mamoru laughed. “Probably not. She’s probably the kindest and most forgiving person I’ve ever met.” He said with a soft smile. “That’s part of the reason I’m crazy about her.”

Motoki stared at his daydreaming friend with a smile. “It’s good to see you so happy.”

Mamoru blushed. “Well, It looks like it’s time for me to go.” He said, checking the clock. “Will you swear not to tell anyone else? I told you because you’re my only friend, Motoki-kun.”

“Way to lay it on there real thick buddy.”

“Motoki-kun.”

Motoki put his hands up in surrender. “Okay okay I promise. But, please try to be a little nicer to her? It’ll only help your cause in the end.”

Mamoru nodded and downed the rest of his coffee. “I’ll think about it. Thanks for the talk Motoki-kun.”

Mamoru exited the arcade with a wave to his closest and only friend. Makoto leaned around the Sailor V game she had been playing, shell shocked. 

_ ‘Did Mamoru, the jerk who is always teasing Usagi, just confess that he has a crush on her?’ _   


* * *

“Hey Mamo-chan!” Usagi said, waving enthusiastically from the couch. “I had Yumemo-san brew you some coffee before you arrived.”

Mamoru sat beside her and took the offered cup. “Thanks Usako. Good morning to you too.” He said with a quick kiss. He took a sip from the mug then paused. “Wait, Yumemo-san?” He asked, glancing between the two women.

Yumemo blushed. “Yes, I am Yumemo Yumino. Usagi-san pieced it together from looking at my other works in progress. I have been working to expand the exhibit you were looking at the other day- ‘The Moon Crossed Lovers.’ I’ve been struggling to create my masterpiece for it.”

“Is this one part of that collection? It’s my favorite so far!” Usagi said, reaching behind the couch to pull a canvas out.

Mamoru looked at the painting. It was a woman handing a man a-  _ ‘Hold on, that’s...that’s my locket!’ _ Mamoru gasped and took the painting from Usagi’s hands, staring at it.

“Yes, that one depicts the woman giving her lover a present as a token of her love.” 

Usagi sighed, leaning her head on Mamoru’s shoulder. “It’s so nostalgic. It makes my heart ache for some reason.”

‘ _ A token of love…’ _ Mamoru thought as he covered Usagi’s hand with his own. He glanced down at the content blonde. A fond smile crossed his own face. ‘ _ That’s not a bad idea.’ _

“Yes!” Yumemo shouted. “No- don't move” she said as the pair looked over at her. “You’re perfect right where you are. Don’t move a muscle.” She said as she began her sketch.

Usagi glanced up at Mamoru from where she was cuddled into his neck, blushing. Mamoru gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand. Usagi smiled back and closed her eyes, leaning further into him.

Mamoru looked back at the painting he had set aside.  _ ‘Why is my locket in a painting at Yumemo Yumino’s house? And in a picture with the Princess no less?’ _

* * *

“It’s gotten pretty late. I best walk home on my own in case Luna comes looking for me.”

Mamoru nodded. “I understand. I’ll see you tomorrow at the arcade?” Usagi nodded. “Goodnight Usako.” He said, leaning down to kiss her, but being cut off by a scream.

Usagi and Mamoru looked at the house they had just come from, and then at each other. The pair ran into the house just in time to see a dark general and a new Youma run off.

Mamoru turned to Usagi as she pulled out a blinking Moon Rod. “That must be Yumemo-san. I don’t see her here and the rod is indicating a rainbow crystal has been extracted nearby.”

By the time she finished talking Tuxedo Kamen was climbing out the window. “You call the Senshi. I’ll go slow them down. We can’t lose another crystal.”

Usagi nodded and pulled out her communicator. “A Rainbow Crystal has been extracted. They’re heading for the tower construction by Cherry Blossom Hill.” Usagi stored her communicator and threw her hand up. “Moon Prism Power, Make Up!”

Sailor Moon chased after her partner and leapt up over the construction fence.

The dark general glanced over as he fought Tuxedo Kamen and sneered at her arrival. “Veena! Take care of the newcomer!”

“Of course Master Zoicite”

“Hey! You can’t just-ah!” Sailor Moon shouted as rocks began to appear and fall out of the sky above her. “How am I supposed to do anything if I’m too busy dodging rocks!” she cried.

Veena let out a cry and conjured snakes to attack the moon senshi. Sailor Moon heard the hiss and turned, having just dodged the last round of rocks. “Ah!”

Tuxedo Kamen felt an urgent pull and panic coming from Sailor Moon. He parried the Zoicite’s attack and turned to run to Sailor Moon on instinct. Arriving just moments before the snakes bit her, he picked her up and carried her to safety.

“Thanks Tuxedo Kamen.” She said softely as he put her down.   
Tuxedo Kamen nodded, turning back to see his duel partner running. “Hey! Are you retreating already!?” He called, taking off after him. “I’ll chase the crystal- you take care of the Youma!” he called behind him.

Sailor Moon nodded and faced off against her opponent. She reached for her tiara only to have a rock fall on her arm once again. “Hey! Can’t you even give me a minute to get ready?” She called, starting to run again.

“Fire Soul!” Sailor Moon’s head snapped towards the entrance gate, relieved to hear her teammate’s arrival. The gate opened, revealing her three fellow Senshi.

“Good work holding them off Sailor Moon!” Luna said, running up next to her as Mercury launched another attack. Sailor Moon vaulted up to the second level of scaffolding.

“I’m going after the rainbow crystal. Be gentle with her- she’s actually a really kind person!” She called, following the path Zoicite and Tuxedo Kamen had taken.  _ ‘I’m sure Luna might be upset with me later for leaving, but I’ve got to help Tuxedo Kamen and get the rainbow crystal!”  _ She pumped her legs harder, desperate to catch up.  _ ‘Come on come on come on!’ _

“Time to die Tuxedo Kamen!” Zoicite called as Sailor Moon reached the top platform. 

Sailor Moon gasped as Zoicite shot a crystal at Tuxedo Kamen who was too busy shielding himself from an earlier attack to defend himself. She quickly reached for her tiara and cast it at the crystal, shattering it.

“Sailor Moon!” Tuxedo Kamen called, surprised. Zoicite turned angrily towards the blonde.

“Doesn’t matter. I still have the rainbow crystal. And I’ll be back for yours soon!” Zoicite called, disappearing in a swirl of pink petals.

Sailor Moon ran over to Tuxedo Kamen, checking him for injury. “Tonight you saved me.” He said, looking down at her in slight surprise.

“Well I could never just standby while you were in danger.” She replied with a slight shrug. “So this Zoicite guy got the crystal?”

Tuxedo Kamen nodded. “Unfortunately yes. We will have to find a way to retrieve it back from him.” Sailor Moon nodded in agreement before lightning came crashing down beside them.

“Oh no! I forgot the senshi are still fighting! I’ve got to go!” she said, turning to run down.

“Sailor Moon, wait.” Tuxedo Kamen said, scooping her up in his arms. “I can get you down faster.” He said, leaping off the platform towards the ground. He touched down and set her feet down.

“We’ve weakened her significantly!” Called Mercury. “Now’s your chance Sailor Moon!”

Sailor Moon stepped forward, pulling out the Moon Rod. “Moon Healing Escalation!”

The light passed over Veena and faded to reveal a passed out Yumemo Yumino in its place. Sailor Moon breathed a sigh of relief.  _ ‘Poor Yumemo. We should get her home.’ _ she thought moving towards the unconscious woman.

“Wait-” Mars said, running in front of Tuxedo Kamen. “Give us your rainbow crystal.”

Sailor Moon turned around as her senshi circled around the masked man. “Guys?” She asked.

“We need all the rainbow crystals Sailor Moon, and he’s got at least one of them.” Mercury said. “Please, Tuxedo Kamen, hand over the rainbow crystal.”

Tuxedo Kamen turned to look back at Sailor Moon, who was now seeing red. “You guys are acting ridiculous. Stop treating him like he’s our enemy!”

Luna glared up at Sailor Moon. “If he won’t give us the rainbow crystal then he is our enemy. And he will be dealt with as such.”

Sailor Moon’s eyes widened and she took a step back.  _ ‘I can’t believe Luna is serious about this.’ _

“You heard them mask boy. Hand it over or we’ll take it by force.” Jupiter said, cracking her knuckles.

“Jupiter! Stop it, you can’t-”

“Sailor Moon, stop.” Tuxedo Kamen said, raising a hand. “I won’t have you fighting with your teammates over this. Our goals are the same-” He continued, turning to the others. “I will give the crystal to Sailor Moon.” He pulled out the orange crystal and tossed it to the blonde.

“Thank you. Now, who are you?” Luna asked.

Tuxedo Mask turned to her. “I’m certainly not going to tell you now. You’ve continued to treat me in a hostile manner even though I’ve never once done anything but to help Sailor Moon.”

“You took the orange crystal!” Mars said.

“If I hadn’t, Zoicite would have gotten it. Would you have preferred that?” He asked smoothly. Mars sputtered and looked away. “Now, I’m going to leave.” He said, pushing past the Senshi.

“No, wait!” Sailor Moon called, running over to him. She took the orange crystal and looked at it. “The crystals are safer if they aren’t all with the same person.” She said, taking his hand and putting the crystal back in it.

The rest of the Senshi gasped. “Sailor Moon!” Luna cried.

Sailor Moon looked back at her team, still holding Tuxedo Kamen’s hand. “No- I trust Tuxedo Kamen with my life. And the fact that he was willing to give up the crystal to us should prove to you that he is on our side.” She glanced sideways at Tuxedo Kamen. “This way Zoicite has to get through both of us. It’s an added layer of security.”

“Then you could have one of the other Senshi hold it!” Luna insisted. Sailor Moon opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off.

“No, Sailor Moon has a point.” Mercury interrupted. “If the Dark Kingdom managed to compromise us I don’t think any of us would hesitate to trade the crystals for other’s lives. But they’d never expect Tuxedo Kamen to give up a crystal to save one of us.” Mercury paused, thinking. “I think Sailor Moon is correct. Tuxedo Kamen should keep the crystal. Plus, he’s already proven he’s willing to hand it over when we ask.” Sailor Moon stared at Mercury with grateful eyes and smiled.

“Exactly. Thank you Mercury.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Jupiter said, putting her finger to her chin. “And he did just hand it over without a fight.”

Luna looked between the three senshi, frustrated. “I can see I’m outnumbered here.” She sighed.

Sailor Moon smiled up a Tuxedo Kamen in success. He smiled fondly back down. “Thank you Sailor Moon. And Senshi, for your faith in me. I will not do anything to harm your search for the princess or the Silver Crystal. Farewell.” He said, turning to take off.

Sailor Moon waved goodbye and turned back to an angry Luna.

“We need to have a conversation about your responsibilities and loyalties, Sailor Moon.”

* * *

The next week Usagi met Mamoru back at the gallery.

“Are you sure you’re ready to go back in there?”

Mamoru nodded. “I’m sure. I have a feeling I’ll be able to handle it better this time.”

“Great! I’m so excited.” Usagi said, walking in the gallery. “I didn’t think Yumemo-san would finish the painting this quickly!” 

“Well, once you two left I wasn’t able to stop working on it! I worked non-stop until I finished it yesterday when I called you both.” Yumemo said, stepping out from the side office with a canvas covered by a white sheet.

“Oh my gosh is that it! Can we see it?” Usagi asked, clasping her hands together and bouncing.

Yumemo giggled. “Here, I’m about to hang it with the rest of the collection.” She replied as she walked towards the same back room as before.

Mamoru and Usagi followed and watched as Yumemo revealed and hung a picture of a beautiful couple holding hands in front of an intricate palace. Usagi gasped.

“Oh my goodness! It’s so beautiful!”

Mamoru tilted his head. “We were modeling for the Moon Crossed Lovers collection?” Yumemo nodded enthusiastically.

“I’d been struggling to really capture the feeling I wanted, but with you I was able to make it a reality. Thank you again for your generosity!”

“Of course!” Usagi said with a big grin.

“I have to get back and prepare for the new opening this evening. Please excuse me, but feel free to stay and examine the new piece.” Yumemo said with a short bow. Usagi waved goodbye as Yumemo left. She turned to Mamoru, who was quietly examining the painting.

“Mamo-chan?”

_ ‘Yumemo said she had been struggling to paint the woman in these pictures until she saw Usagi- but all she’s been painting has been the princess. So why is it that seeing Usako helped?’ _

“Mamo-chan?? Is everything alright?” Usagi asked, waving a hand in front of Mamoru’s face. Mamoru shook his head to clear away the errant thoughts and smiled down at Usagi.

“Sorry Usako, I was a bit lost. I was overwhelmed by our painting is all.”

Usagi smiled. “I know, isn’t it romantic! I mean this whole collection is gorgeous and romantic, but that painting in particular makes me feel so warm. I think she must have done a great job capturing whatever that feeling was! Oh look!” She said, stepping over to the side wall. “It’s that painting we saw at Yumemo-san’s house the other day! It looks like she finally finished it.”

“A token of love…” Mamoru read beneath the painting. He glanced sideways at Usagi. “Um, Usako…”

“Mmm?” Usagi asked, still looking at the picture.

“I’ve uh, been waiting for the right moment to do this, and I think this may be it.”

Usagi turned to look at him with a tilted head. “What do you mean?”

Mamoru pulled out his locket. “I’ve had this since as long as I can remember, and I’ve never really known where it came from. You see, this is all I have left of my family. There was a car accident when I was six.” Usagi gasped.

“What? I never knew-”

“I don’t really go around sharing it. But in the accident I lost all memory of them. I’m not just searching for the Princess out of the goodness of my heart Usako. She promised me that she could help me get my memory back and remember who I am. But,” He said, fiddling with the chain. “I’m starting to think that maybe there are people here and now that I care about more than ones long gone. Usako, I’d like you to hold onto this for me.” He finished, extending the locket towards her.

Usagi stared at the star shaped locket. “I-I don’t- wait a minute…” She said, looking back to the painting. “Is that-”

Mamoru gave a small shrug. “I’m not sure. And if it is, don’t ask me why I have it, because I don’t know. If it did once belong to the Princess, then all the more reason for you to have it.” Usagi tilted her head at him. “Her top guardian should hold it for her until she appears. Besides, I have a feeling like you are meant to have this. Please, Usako. Keep it as my token.” He said, taking her hand and handing her the locket.

The locket suddenly lit up and began playing music. Mamoru’s eyes widened.

Usagi gasped. “A token of love…” She whispered, staring at the locket, then up at Mamoru.  _ ‘Is he trying to say he loves me?’ _

Mamoru just smiled at her. “It’s never played music before. I was right, you  _ are _ meant to keep it. Please, Usako?” He asked.

Usagi nodded, a smile spreading across her face. Mamoru grinned back at her and pulled her in for a hug, catching sight of their painting behind her.  _ ‘Yumemo thought Usagi was a perfect representation of the Princess, and now the presumed Princess’s locket played a melody for her. I know the locket belongs with-no.’  _ Mamoru thought with sudden intuitive clarity _ ‘the locket belongs  _ to _ Usako. But that would mean…’ _

Usagi pulled away. “Hey Mamo-chan, could we go get some icecream in the park? Luna’s with Ami this afternoon, so we should be safe from being caught.”

After taking a second to process, Mamoru nodded. “Of course Usako.” He said with a quick kiss. “Lead the way.”

He watched Usagi skip for the door and took one last look at the painting behind him.  _ ‘That would mean Usagi is the Princess. But that couldn’t be right, could it?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! Hope the wait wasn't too bad. Thank you as always for your reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy whenever I open my email :)
> 
> On an unrelated note, my husband told me last night he'd be willing to try to watch Sailor Moon if I wanted him to. Um, yes please! We watched the first five episodes and he has commit to finishing the Dark Kingdom arc with me. I'm just very excited about this development, and who else would appreciate that news more than you guys?
> 
> In any case, thanks for reading my story this far, and I hope you continue to enjoy what is to come! <3


	9. Chapter 9

Mamoru sat in the arcade, head turning with every door jingle.  _ ‘Where is she? Of all the days to avoid the arcade…I just don’t understand why Sailor Moon would cause window washers to fall, just to save them after. And what were those crystals that cut the ropes anyway? I’ve never seen those.’ _ Mamoru rubbed his eyes, frustrated at the dead end. He just couldn’t wrap his head around Sailor Moon’s recent actions.

“Your girlfriend’s on TV again Mamoru-kun.” Motoki said as he passed by with a tray of food. Mamoru scowled at his friend and turned to the TV.

“As you can see, it looks like Sailor Moon is in real trouble. She appears to have been captured by this white haired man in the back and I-Ah!” The reporter cried as the screen went dark. “It appears the area in question has become more dangerous and our team is retreating for the time being. Updates will follow. To remind you all, just yesterday Sailor Moon stopped a bank robbery-” 

Mamoru tuned out the rest, standing in a panic.  _ ‘Why didn’t I feel her transform? Is she okay?’ _ He grabbed his jacket and turned to run out the door, only to see Usagi walking in.

“See, you’d think you Luna would be happy I gave him back that crystal. Now we only lost one instead of three!” Usagi said to Makoto as they walked through the door. 

Mamoru froze, staring at the blonde. Makoto caught him staring and nudged Usagi. She gave him a confused look before launching into their routine. “What’s up with you jerkface? You look constipated.”

“Usagi-chan, look.” Makoto whispered and pointed to the TV which was showing the previous footage on one side with commentators on the other.

Usagi’s brow furrowed. “But that’s not-” She glanced back at Mamoru.

Mamoru closed his eyes and reached out, trying for the first time to actively feel for their bond.  _ ‘Usako…there you are.’ _ He thought as he felt the warmth of the girl standing fifteen feet away from him. He reopened his eyes with a small smile to see Usagi staring wide-eyed back at him. 

“What did you…” She started quietly.

“Usagi-chan, we should go meet up with the others.” Makoto said, pulling the blonde back out the way they came.

“Yeah, sure.” Usagi replied.  _ ‘What on earth did I just feel?’ _

Mamoru watched the girls leave, then looked back at the television.  _ ‘If Usako was just here, then who the hell is that on the TV?’ _

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen followed the band of four girls into the construction zone, keeping one eye on the unconscious Sailor Moon imposter hanging from a crane. 

_ ‘This smells like a trap to me.’ _ he thought, following above them.

“What if it’s a trap?” Mokoto asked, as if hearing his thoughts.

“I can’t bear to see even a fake Sailor Moon like that!” Usagi said. “And besides, my poor reputation would be ruined!”

“I’m just glad those news crews finally realized this place was dangerous and left.” Ami said.

“Look, there she is!” Rei said, stopping at the front and pointing up.

“Alright girls, you know what to do!” Luna said quietly. The girls nodded and transformed behind some shipping crates. 

Sailor Moon leapt up onto a bulldozer and called up to the white haired man watching over the fake Sailor Moon.

“Hey you! We won’t stand for attacking a Sailor Senshi, even if she’s not part of our team!” Sailor Moon called, pointing at the man.

He laughed. “You know, I wasn’t convinced it would work, but here you all are. I am Kunzite, the eldest of the four kings in heaven and today, Sailor Senshi, you die!” He called, raising his arms and releasing dark energy.

The dark energy encircled the Senshi before Tuxedo Kamen even had a chance to move. He glanced at the hanging Sailor Moon before the fear and panic from the real Sailor Moon tugged him back. He watched as the Senshi tried attack after attack, but nothing broke through the dark dome that was rapidly collapsing on them. 

Tuxedo Kamen took a deep breath and threw a rose at Kunzite’s hand, making him recoile and look for the source. The dark energy dissipated with his concentration and the senshi fell to their knees, gasping for air. “The Sailor Senshi are too valuable to this world, I won’t allow you to harm them anymore!” He called, stepping forward. 

Kunzite sneered. “Tuxedo Kamen. Shouldn’t you be off rescuing your precious Sailor Moon?”

Tuxedo Kamen leapt down in front of the recovering Senshi. “I believe I just did.” He replied smoothly.

Kunzite’s face darkened and the Imposter Sailor Moon’s eyes opened. She broke free of her restraints and landed down next to Kunzite. “How did you know I wasn't the real Sailor Moon?” She asked angrily.

Tuxedo Kamen smirked. “The real Sailor Moon has a loving and kind heart. Someone with your evil heart could never pass for someone as beautiful as she.”

Zoicite’s face contorted in rage as he dropped the disguise. “You’ll pay for that comment you masked menace!” He called, drawing a green crystal sword to attack. Tuxedo Kamen countered with his cane. He glanced back at the Senshi, now standing.

“I’ve got Zoicite. You deal with Kunzite.” He said, pushing the dark general back and pursuing.

Sailor Moon nodded, and pulled off her Tiara. “Moon Tiara Action!” She called, releasing it at the general. This was not the time to pull punches. Kunzite jumped to the side to avoid the attack.

“Petty attacks like that won’t work against a general of the Dark Kingdom!” He called, raising his hands to release dark energy once more. Suddenly, a gold chain cut across the general’s hands, causing him to pull back.

“The Dark Kingdom’s dirty tricks will never defeat the Sailor Senshi!” A mysterious figure called.

“That voice!” Luna called, stepping out of a crate.

The senshi looked up at the orange clad figure. “Wait a minute…” Sailor Moon said, taking a step forward. “That's Sailor V!”

Venus smiled and leapt down. “That’s right, I’m Sailor V. And you, Kunzite, won’t be taking down any senshi today.”

Kunzite stared at the newcomer before jumping backwards. “Zoicite! Things have changed. We’ll defeat the Senshi on another day.” Zoicite teleported up to Kunzite. “Don’t think you’ve won, Sailor Senshi!” Kunzite called as they both disappeared in a swirl of power.

Venus turned to the other Senshi with a grin. “Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Sailor V, also known as Sailor Venus. I am also,” She said with a short bow. “Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.”

The four senshi gasped and Luna bowed.

“Sailor V is our Princess! How incredible!” Sailor Moon said, dancing a little.

“Wow, the Princess…” Jupiter added.

“It is our honor, Princess.” Mars said.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you, your highness.” Mercury said.

Venus smiled. “It is a pleasure to finally meet all of you as well. I am pleased to see my guardians all together and well. This is my advisor, Artemis.” She said, gesturing down towards a white cat approaching Luna.

Luna gasped. “Artemis!” 

“It’s been a long time, Luna.” Artemis said with a smile.

“Tuxedo Kamen!” Sailor Moon gasped, running towards him as he re-emerged from a warehouse with blood running down his white shirt. “Are you alright?” she asked, touching his shoulder.

“I’ll be okay. It looks worse than it is. He just got a cheap shot is all.” He glanced past her at the four senshi and two cats staring at them. “I see you have a new addition to your team.”

Sailor Moon nodded, turning back to the Sailor Venus. “Sailor Venus, this is Tuxedo Kamen. He has been helping us since we began searching for you.”

Venus tilted her head, considering the tall man beside Sailor Moon. After a quiet moment she spoke. “Tuxedo Kamen, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am glad to hear you have been helping my guardian senshi in their mission.”

_ ‘Her guardian senshi?’ _ Tuxedo Kamen thought.

“Tuxedo Kamen…” Sailor Moon started. “This is Sailor Venus. She is Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.”

“What!?” Tuxedo Kamen gasped, staring down at Sailor Moon, then back at Sailor Venus. “You’re...you’re the Princess?” He asked, unable to hide his shock as he glanced at the crescent moon on her forehead.

Luna nodded. “Yes, this is Princess Serenity, and it is the Senshi’s sworn duty to protect her with their lives.”

Tuxedo Kamen glanced between the Senshi and cats. “I understand.” He said slowly, carefully hiding his disbelief. “Princess, it is truly an honor to meet you at last. Have you been able to recover the Silver Crystal?”

Venus narrowed her eyes. “How do you know about the Silver Crystal?” She asked suspiciously.

_ ‘That confirms it.’  _ Tuxedo Mask looked down at Sailor Moon and cupped her face. “Come find me.” He whispered, too quiet for anyone else to hear. Then he leaned down and kissed her as shocked gasps rang out from beside him. With a sly grin he pulled away. “Farewell.” He called as he disappeared over the tops of the warehouses.

_ ‘I’ve got to warn Usako that Venus isn’t the princess.’ _

* * *

Mamoru paced his apartment nervously that evening.

_ ‘Please let Usako be able to sneak away..’ _ he prayed to no one in particular. He turned to look out the window for the hundredth time that hour when he heard the door open.

“Usako...” He said with a breath of relief, smiling when he saw her face.

“Hi Mamo-cha-an!” She said, yelping when Mamoru crushed her in a bear hug. “Okay then, so what’s going on? First you kiss me in front of the others-”

“I needed them distracted and that gave them something other than Sailor Venus to think about.”

Usagi glared at him a little. “Yeah, well I got the third degree for it, thanks very much.”

Mamoru cringed. “How bad was it?”

“I managed to brush them off. I told them we could discuss it later when we met with the Princess tomorrow.”

Mamoru nodded. “Usako, about the Princess…”

Usagi tilted her head. “You don’t appear to be happy that we’ve found her.”

He shook his head. “That’s because I don’t think we have.”

Usagi narrowed her eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Think about it- why would the Princess of the Moon be Sailor Venus?”

Usagi looked shocked. “I-uh,”

“Don’t tell me none of you considered that.”

“Well, maybe it’s to protect her or something. To fool the enemy.” Mamoru shook his head again.

“Okay, but then why didn’t she know that I’ve been looking for the Silver Crystal? The Princess has been speaking to me in my dreams for months now. Surely she’d have recognized me.”

“Maybe not with the mask on!” Usgai shot back, getting defensive.  _ ‘Why does he need to nitpick her arrival apart? Can’t he just be happy?’ _

“Sometimes in the dreams I’m Tuxedo Kamen. She should have recognized me.”

“Well maybe they’re just dreams! Maybe it wasn’t really the Princess asking you!”

“There’s no way that’s possible. How else would I have known about the Silver Crystal? My brain didn’t just make that up Usako.”

“Well I don’t know. She certainly acts like a Princess! You should have seen her after you left.”

“A Princess could have any personality. Remember Princess D? Is that what you would imagine a Princess to behave like?”

“Well, no, but-”

“I’m just saying it seems like you guys are rushing to accept this when there’s plenty of evidence that she’s not Princess Serenity.”

“We’re not idiots, Mamoru-baka.” Usagi said angrily. “Luna knows Artemis- apparently he’s the one who has been directing her this whole time. To find us Senshi and train us for the Princess’s arrival.”

“I’m not suggesting that she’s evil Odango. Just that she’s not the Princess. I do believe that she could be Sailor Venus.”

“Well, why on earth would she lie about that?”

“I-” Mamoru stuttered for the first time since he had begun. “I’m not sure. But I know she’s not.”

“Oh,” Usagi said, leaning back and crossing her arms. “Now you  _ know _ she’s not our Princess?” she asked sarcastically.

“Stop it Usako.” Mamoru said, looking harshly down at the blonde. “You know what I mean. I have a strong feeling.”

“I don’t think I can reject my sworn duty to protect the Princess over some feeling you’re having Mamo-chan!”

“Okay then-” Mamoru said, seeing no other route to convincing her. “Let’s go back to my first point. Why would Sailor Venus be the Princess of the Moon?”  
Usagi threw her arms up. “I don’t know Mamo-chan.”

“I mean, wouldn’t it make more sense for her to be the Princess of Venus or something?”  
“Yeah, I suppose so. But I don’t get to decide how royalty works.”

Mamoru fought not to roll his eyes. “Usako, if you’re looking for a senshi who is also the Princess of the Moon, wouldn’t the logical candidate be Sailor Moon?”

“I-” Usagi started before processing what Mamoru said. “Wait-” she said, looking to the side and back up at him. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. “What are you saying?”

“Usako,” Mamoru said, taking her hands, “I think you might be the Princess, not Venus.”

Usagi was silent, then started laughing. “Me? That’s not possible. Hey,” She said, extracting her hand to feel his head. “Did Zoicite hit you in the head? Do you have a concussion? I can call Ami-chan and-”

“No Usako, I’m serious.” He said, brushing her hand away and taking her shoulders. “It doesn’t make sense for Venus to be the Princess. But everything makes sense if you are.”

“How could I be a Princess? I’m not Princess-like at all!”

“Do you remember those pictures that Yumemo-san had painted?”  
“You mean the ones of the Princess?” Mamoru nodded. “Yeah. Why?”

“She said that she was struggling to capture the essence of the Princess in the paintings. Then she saw you. She said you were perfect, that you look- no, she said you  _ were _ the woman she was trying to paint. And the result? That was definitely a painting of the Princess in front of the Moon Palace. And no-” he said, raising his hand to cut off Usagi’s question. “I don’t know how I know that it was the Moon Palace.”

“That, that still doesn’t prove anything. I mean, Venus also has blue eyes and blonde hair. Maybe we just look similar, and that’s why I was able to help Yumemo-san.”

“Usako, I realize this must be hard for you to accept, but I am sure you are the Princess. The locket even lit up and played music for you. The same locket the Princess was giving away in that painting.”

“Mamo-chan, no. I just, there’s no way!” She replied, shaking her head and stepping back. “I’m not Princess material. Besides, don’t you think you’d have recognized me from your dreams by now?”

Mamoru shook his head. “I imagine there’s the same glamour you have as Sailor Moon working then.”  
“The Princess-” Usagi cut off by Mamoru’s tv buzzing on. “Okay, unless you did that I’m officially freaked out.” She said, stepping closer to him.

The static faded out, revealing Zoicite’s face. “Tuxedo Kamen, wherever you are, I know you have the remaining two Rainbow Crystals. This is your chance to fight me, man to man. Starlight tower in one hour. Winner takes all.” The screen went fuzzy again before returning to whatever program had been on that channel previously. Mamoru turned off the television and headed for the coat closet.

“Wher- hey! Where are you going?” Usagi asked, running over to him.

“I’m going to starlight tower.” he said, gettin his coat on.  _ ‘Ugh, that’s going to stain. _ ’ He thought as he felt blood from his shoulder slide down the inside of the coat.

“But you’re injured! There’s no way you can take Zoicite on like this!” She said as he moved to open the door. “Mamo-chan stop! You’ll get hurt!”

Mamoru paused, hand on the door and turned back to a wide eyed Usagi. He smiled gently and walked back to her, putting a hand to her cheek. “Thank you for worrying about me Usako. But we’ll never be certain who the Princess is until we have the Silver Crystal, and we will only have that once we have all seven rainbow crystals.” He gave her a deep kiss, then stepped back to the door. “I am going to retrieve the last five so I can prove that you are our Princess.” He opened the door and walked out.

* * *

“So Luna, tell me more about this Tuxedo Kamen guy that kissed Sailor Moon.” Minako said, sitting down on Rei’s bed.

Luna sighed. “Of course your highness. I am sorry for her poor behavior earlier. But let me start at the beginning. We first met Tuxedo Kamen on Usagi’s first night as Sailor Moon.”

Rei’s eyes widened. “I didn’t know that! He was with her from the very start?”

Luna nodded. “Yes, before any of you it was him alone fighting beside her. I have to admit, she might not have continued being Sailor Moon if it weren’t for him. She developed a crush on him from the first moment she saw him. To be honest, I’m not sure she would have survived without him either. I suppose for that, I am grateful.”

“Your Highness, I have never trusted Tuxedo Kamen and have long suspected him of being an agent of evil.” Luna continued. “I managed to keep the pair apart until the night of Princess D’s ball. At the end, when I returned to collect Usagi-chan I caught the two of them kissing on the balcony.”

Rei and Ami gasped. “They were  _ kissing?”  _ Rei asked, seething. “But that was months ago!”

Luna nodded. “I spoke to Usagi that night and she insisted she loved him and would continue to see him with or without my consent. I decided it would be best not to tell anyone else, as I did not want to distract the rest of you from our assignment.”

Minako sat with her arms crossed, looking troubled. She glanced at Artemis briefly. “Do we have any clues as to who this masked man may be? Can we guarantee that he is not a threat to Usagi-chan, or any of us?”

“Well,” Makoto said, finger to chin. “He did hand over the orange rainbow crystal to Sailor Moon when we asked.”

“More like insisted.” Rei cut in.

“That’s true, but I don’t think he had to. I suspect that he could have escaped right then if he wished.” Ami replied.

“I see.” Artemis said. “Luna?”

Luna looked up from the ground. “After I caught Usagi and Tuxedo Kamen kissing, I managed to get Usagi to confess that she knew his identity.” Shocked gasps echoed around the room. “But she would not reveal it to me, so I followed and spied on her for weeks.”

“And what did you find?”

Luna shook her head. “Nothing. I never found anything out of the ordinary- she must have been extraordinarily careful. There wasn’t a single interaction change with anyone. The only thing that seemed odd to me was her increased time spent with a man named Chiba Mamoru, but I later discovered that he had been hired to be her tutor.”

Minako’s eyes narrowed. “Could that have been a cover?”

Luna shook her head. “I thought so at first, but her grades did start coming up. Of course, that doesn’t entirely discount him, but they do appear to really hate each other, given the volume at which they bicker. Not to mention her complaints about him at home.”

Makoto cringed a little. “Um, actually,” she said, raising her hand a little. “I overheard Mamoru-san at the arcade just a couple weeks ago.”

“Oh?” Minako asked.

Makoto nodded. “He was confessing to Motoki-kun that he actually had a crush on Usagi-chan.”

“He  _ WHAT _ ?” Rei said, standing up, outraged.

Makoto cringed again. “Yeah, this is why I never said anything. For stoic ol’ Mamoru-san, he was practically gushing over her.”

Rei sat back down with a ‘humph.’ “When Mamoru-san broke up with me he said there was someone else, but I never thought it would be  _ Usagi _ .”

“I’m sorry Rei-chan. If it’s any comfort, it seems like she’s involved with Tuxedo Kamen instead though.” Ami said, patting the fire senshi’s back.

“Well, doesn’t that just add to suspicion that he is Tuxedo Kamen?” Artemis asked.

Minako shook her head. “If he was Tuxedo Kamen you’d expect him to confess that he and Usagi-chan were secretly an item. Instead he was confessing a crush. I think this is a simple coincidence.”

Luna nodded. “We will continue to search for his identity. Perhaps you can draw the truth out of Usagi-chan, my Princess.”

* * *

“Mamo-chan stop it! You don’t need to do this!” Usagi called, walking two feet behind the upperclassman.

“We need the rest of the crystals to determine if Venus is the Princess or not.” He reiterated, crossing the street to Starlight Tower Park.

“No, we don’t. You’re just going to get hurt!”  
“That’s a risk worth taking Usako. To find out who the real Princess is.”

“Mamo-chan stop!” She cried out. Finally, he paused in his tracks and turned to her. “I don’t want you to get hurt. You’re already injured.”

“I know, but this is important Usako. What if she isn’t the Princess after all? What if she isn’t even a Senshi?” Usagi’s eyes widened. “I have to do this. It’s the only way to know for certain.”

“Okay fine, what if I admit it’s me. I’m the Princess. Okay, can we go back now please?” she pleaded, desperate tears welling up in her eyes. “Please Mamo-chan?” She begged.

Mamoru walked over to her and wiped away a falling tear. “Oh Usako.” he said, pulling her into a hug. “I know you are worried.”

“Then why won’t you turn back?”

“Because, Usako,” He said, releasing her from the hug and cupping her face. “I love you.” Usagi’s widened and her tears stopped. Mamoru touched his forehead to hers and continued. “I love you Usako, and I believe with my whole heart that you are my Princess.” He pulled back again and looked her in the eye. “I have to prove it.”

“Mamo-chan…” she whispered as he leaned in. She raised up on her toes to meet him halfway and closed her eyes.  _ ‘Mamo-chan said he loves me… _ ’

Suddenly, Usagi felt her toes lifting off the ground. Breaking their kiss she looked around to see a dark sphere encasing them. “Wha-?” she managed to get out, before they were suddenly inside the tower’s lobby.

Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other as they heard footsteps coming from around the corner. Usagi threw her hand in the air to transform, but Mamoru quickly pulled it back down.

“No time.” He whispered, pulling out a rose to initiate his nearly instant transformation.

As Tuxedo Kamen’s tophat settled on him, Zoicite walked around the corner.

“So I see you triggered our teleportation trap. Oh look, and you brought a little girlfriend.”

Usagi blushed.  _ ‘Maybe someday.’ _

Tuxedo Kamen scowled. “I came to fight you, let the girl go.” he said, stepping in front of her. Usagi grabbed onto the sleeve of his arm.

“I will not leave you.” She whispered, clutching on.

“Of course Tuxedo Kamen. Now, place your crystals on the pillow until our fight is done. As you can see, mine are already there.”

Tuxedo Kamen walked over to the pillow, never taking his eyes off Zoicite.  _ ‘I learned my lesson last time.’  _ He pulled out the two crystals and placed them beside the other five. Suddenly, Kunzite appeared and disappeared, pillow in hand. 

“Hey!” Tuxedo Kamen called, reaching after Kunzite into the now-empty space. “You liar!” He called, turning back to Zoicite.

Zoicite laughed. “Kunzite is just going to hold the crystals for us until we complete our battle, which will take place on the top floor. If you ever reach it!” He said as power swirled around him until he disappeared.

“What a cheap-” Usagi was cut off by ice forming all around them “Wh-what?” She cried as an icicle fell from the ceiling. 

Tuxedo Kamen pulled her out of the way. “Come on! We need to get to the elevator!” He said, pushing her forward. The pair rushed forward, slamming into the elevator as the floor collapsed behind them. The doors shut and disappeared behind them.

“This gives me a bad sense of Deja Vu.” Usagi said, looking around them.

Mamoru gave a slight chuckle. “It does at that. Are you okay?”

She nodded. “I am. How is your shoulder?”

He gave a slight stretch. “It’s doing better now that I am transformed.” he turned to look down at her. “You should call the Senshi for backup.”

Usagi nodded and pulled out her communicator. “Girls, get to Starlight Tower. I’m not sure what’s going on, but Zoicite and Kunzite are inside!” She said.

“Got it. We’ll be right there Usagi-chan!” Minako said, signing off.

“I hope they’re able to get in.” Usagi said, staring out the window. Tuxedo Kamen nodded.

“I’m sure they’ll find a way. Or else Jupiter will make one.” he said, making Usagi chuckle.

“Say, Tuxedo Kamen?” She started. “Do...do you honestly think I could be the Princess?”

He nodded. “I do.”

Usagi looked down. “If I’m the Princess, don’t you think I would know it?”

“Hm.” Tuxedo Kamen said, looking up. “Maybe its like you said, and it’s been hidden from you in order to protect you until you’re ready. Remember you once said if the Princess revealed herself in our dreams maybe she’d have to reveal herself to the enemy too.”

“I suppose that makes sense.” Usagi said, nodding. “I’m still not convinced though. There’s nothing regal about me.” she said, finally looking up at him.

Mamoru chuckled. “Usako, I can’t imagine a more benevolent ruler than you would be. The Senshi should only hope their Princess could be so magnanimous as you.”

Usagi tilted her head and squinted. “I don’t know what that means.”

“What?”

“Mag-nan-amous?”

“Oh, sorry. Magnanimous. Um, kind of like forgiving or generous. Think about how you healed Jedite and Nephrite. That was magnanimous of you.”

“Oh.” Usagi shrugged. “It just seemed like the right thing to do.”

Mamoru smiled gently. “And that’s why you’ll be a good Princess Usako. Because you’re a good person.”

Usagi blushed and looked back out the window.  _ ‘I still don’t believe I could be the Princess, not when compared to someone as amazing as Sailor V. But it’s sweet that he thinks so highly of me.” _

“Hey, um, Tuxedo Kamen?”

“Yes?”

“I, uh. About earlier. I just wanted to say that um. I love you too. I have for awhile.” 

A smile spread across the masked man’s face. “Thanks Usako.” he replied, leaning down and capturing her in a kiss.

“Say,” Usagi said, pulling back, “is it getting warm in here or is it just me?”

Tuxedo Kamen frowned and looked up to see a fireball spiralling down towards them. He stepped towards Usagi and tried to pick her up. “Ugh!” He grunted, shoulder straining when he attempted to lift her.

“Tuxedo Kamen!” She cried, stepping away. “You’re clearly in no condition to carry me out of here. Moon Prism Power, Make Up!” She shouted, transforming. Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Kamen and put an arm tight around his waist. “It’s finally my turn to carry  _ you _ to safety.” She said with a sly grin, pushing off the ground with the power only a Senshi has.

* * *

“Finally, Tuxedo Kamen gone and just the Sailor brats to deal with.” Zoicite said, walking away.

“Hey, what happened to a fair fight?” Tuxedo Kamen called as the dust from the explosion settled.

Zoicite turned back around angrily. “How are you stil-ah ha.” He said, straightening up. “I see the sailor brat came to save you. How pathetic.”

“Hey!” Sailor Moon called, stepping forward.

“Sailor Moon, leave the rest to me.” Tuxedo Kamen said, stepping beside her.  
“No, you’re hurt. Please get out of here. Let me handle this!” she replied, pushing on his chest.

He shook his head and took her hands, kissing them. “Sailor Moon, I will protect you.” He said softly.

“Tuxedo Kamen…”

“Hey!” Zoicite called, fed up with watching the couple. “Playtime is over. Let's get this settled once and for all, Tuxedo Kamen.”

Tuxedo Kamen looked over and took a step in front of Sailor Moon. “Very well, but promise me that you’ll leave Sailor Moon out of this. She wasn’t the one called here.”

Zoicite smirked. “Of course. We’ll do this fair and square. Fair,” He said, moving his hand behind his back and conjuring a dark crystal. “And,” he continued, eyes darkening. “Square.”

Tuxedo Kamen followed Zoicite’s line of sight.  _ ‘He’s not looking at me so where- Sailor Moon!’ _ He dropped his cane and grabbed Sailor Moon’s arm, pulling her behind him.

Sailor Moon’s eyes went wide as she saw the crystal extend through her lover’s cape before disappearing. “No!” She called as he fell to the ground. “Don’t die- Mamo-chan!” She dove down to him, catching his torso as his hat and mask fell to the ground beside him.

“Are, are you alright Sailor Moon?” Mamoru asked, reaching a hand up to her face.

Sailor Moon nodded. “Yeah.”

“Stop looking like you’re going to cry. I told you I would always protect you.” He whispered, giving her a small smile. “I’m glad you’re safe.” With that, his hand slipped from her face and his eyes fell shut.

“Tuxedo Kamen?” Sailor Moon said, giving him a slight shake. “Tuxedo Kamen!?” She cried louder, pulling him in tight to her body.

Zoicite smiled. “Don’t worry Sailor brat. You’ll be joining him soon enough!” he said, conjuring another crystal.

“Jupiter Thunder Clap!” Electricity raced through the air, shattering the crystal and knocking Zoicite back.

“We’re too late!” Sailor Venus cried upon seeing Sailor Moon and the de-masked Tuxedo Kamen.

“Tuxedo Kamen…” Mars said, stepping forward.

“Is Mamoru-san after all.” Mercury finished.

“Tuxedo Kamen…” Sailor Moon whispered.

Luna’s eyes widened. “Artemis do you feel that?”

“Yeah, there’s a great power surging through the air. What is it?”

“The last time this happened I conjured the Moon Rod.” She looked at Sailor Moon. “We also thought that Tuxedo Kamen had died then too.”

“Mamo-chan…” Usagi whimpered, finally giving in. The first tear to pass down her cheek began to shimmer and glow. Seven beams of light streamed in and caused a light so bright everyone in the room was forced to look away or cover their eyes.

Sailor Moon’s mind went blank as the power washed over her. A shimmering glow passed over her body and the Moon Rod materialized in her lap.

Her fallen tear crystalized and settled into its place on the Moon Rod.

“The Silver Crystal!” Luna cried as the glow passing over Sailor Moon left a flowing white gown behind.

“The Princess!” Artemis said, stepping forward.

“Wait, Sailor Moon was the Princess this whole time?” Mars said, shocked.

Zoicite sneered. “The Princess has awakened- then I’ll just rid of you and take the Crystal myself!” He raised his hands and sent a blast of dark energy at the newly revealed Princess.

On autopilot the Princess grasped the upgraded Moon Rod and shielded herself and Tuxedo Kamen from the blast. When the attack passed, she raised the Moon Rod high and sent a wave of purifying energy through the entire room, knocking Zoicite back into a pillar.

The Princess then looked down at Tuxedo Kamen and gently touched his face.

His eyes fluttered open. “Serenity!” He gasped. “Serenity- I remember everything now. I am Endymion.”

“Endymion…” Serenity whispered as he touched her hand. She gasped, memories flooding back. Her eyes refocused, and she looked down at her lover. “I remember now. I am Serenity, Crown Princess and Heir to the Moon Kingdom. Endymion, oh Endymion!” She cried, leaning down to wrap her arms around him.

“Serenity…” he replied, wrapping an arm around her waist and the other behind her head. “Oh how I have missed you.” he said as she pulled back. “I am so proud of you my love.”

“That’s it!” Luna cried, startling the other senshi. “I knew it was familiar when she insisted upon seeing Tuxedo Kamen without my permission.” She turned to Artemis. “Tuxedo Kamen- Mamoru- is Prince Endymion of Earth. He must have been reincarnated by Queen Selenity as well!”

The Senshi gasped. “Mamoru-san is...a Prince?” Mars said quietly, watching said prince pull Serenity down into a passionate kiss.

“What have you done to Zoicite!” Kunzite raged, staring angrily at the royal couple. Serenity pulled back from Endymion and looked at the man. “I have purified his mind of your dark poison. And now,” She said, standing. “I shall do the same to you, General Kunzite.”

“Never.” He said, pulling out a broadsword and charging at the blonde. Endymion stood and his tuxedo faded to a dark set of armor from which he pulled a blade to counter the attack.

The two men clashed and locked into a battle of strength. Serenity walked up behind Endymion and reached across the dueling blades.

“Kunzite, remember who you are.” She whispered, gently touching his face. The Silver Crystal flared up from it’s position in her other hand and a brilliant sliver glow ran through her body and into the dark general. 

His grip on his blade loosened and it clattered to the ground. The silver energy encased his body and forced out a dark mist that disappeared into the air. Kunzite’s eyes rolled into his head and he fell, passed out, to the ground.

Serenity smiled at the unconscious man before suddenly dropping herself. Endymion caught her and hoisted her into his arms.

Luna and the other Senshi ran over. “What happened? Is she okay?” Jupiter asked.

“Serenity is fine. I suspect she overused the crystal. Reviving me, purifying Zoicite, restoring Kunzite.”

“Is that what she did to him?”

Endymion nodded. “Mercury, I suggest you run extensive scans on them, but I would expect them to be cleared of any dark energy. If I am correct, Kunzite may have more helpful information to give when he awakens. I,” He said, shifting Serenity in his arms, “Will be taking Serenity back to my home in this time to recover. I will notify you when she is awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The big reveal! I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts about it, and guesses on what is to come! If you're in the US, enjoy the long weekend! Hope you are all staying safe and healthy in these crazy times.
> 
> Watching SM with the husband update: Funnily enough, we just finished watching this episode thirty minutes ago. The husband has taken to calling Kunzite "The other doofus," which amuses me to no end. I don't even know which general is doofus #1. He is enjoying it though, mostly because I'm loving it so much. He thinks there are some hilarious one-liners and can't stop talking about Rhett Butler (The cat that had a rainbow crystal.)
> 
> I read this to him and he has informed me that Zoicite is doofus #1.
> 
> Next chapter within the week! I'm pretty sure we're more than halfway through now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suggestion of suicide.

Usagi cracked her eyes and peered into the darkness.  _ ‘Where am I?’  _ She wondered, sitting up and looking around. “Wait a minute…” She said, looking at the vase of roses on the nightstand beside her.  _ ‘This is Mamo-chan’s bedroom.’ _

Usagi pushed back the covers and stood up, exiting the room. The smell of baking wafted past her and she smiled, rushing out into the living room. “Mamo-chan.” She said, catching sight of him in an apron.

He turned at his name and a smile spread across his face. “Usako.” he replied, putting down the spatula and walking over to kiss her. Usagi raised up on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. He responded enthusiastically, moaning into her mouth but froze when Usagi’s stomach growled.

Usagi pulled back with a sheepish smile, blushing. Mamoru looked down with a knowing smile.

“It smells too good in here! What are you making anyway?”

“I have muffins in the oven, curry in the slowcooker and I’m making pancakes on the stove right now.” Mamoru replied, walking back to the kitchen. “I remember how ravenous you always were after your mother gave you lessons in handling the Silver Crystal. I can only imagine how hungry you must be now- considering how hungry you, as Usagi, are on a normal day.”

“Mmm, you’re right.” Usagi replied, hopping up to sit on the counter. “I am starving!” She said, picking up a finished pancake and starting in on it.

Mamoru smiled. “That’s my Usako. My Princess.” he said, kissing her quickly.

Usagi blushed. “I suppose it’s my turn to admit that you were right, huh?”

“You don’t need to tell me I was right Usako, we all know that I was.” He said with a sly grin.

Usagi rolled her eyes and laughed. “I see remembering Endymion hasn’t made you any more modest.”

“If I’m recalling right, I don’t believe modesty was  _ ever _ one of Endymion’s better qualities. That sort of thing was better left to you.”

Usagi shrugged and grabbed another pancake. “I guess that’s right. Man, there sure are a lot of memories to sort through.” 

Mamoru glanced sideways at her. “Do you remember everything?”

She shook her head. “No, not everything. I remember how we met, I remember sneaking away to earth to meet with you, I remember giving you my locket.” She said, pulling it out. “I think you should take it back Mamo-chan. I gave it to you a thousand years ago.”

Mamoru shook his head and closed her hand back around it. “No, Serenity gave it to Endymion a thousand years ago. This time around Mamoru got to give it to Usagi.”

Usagi smiled and put it back away. “I also remembered how we died.” She said more solemnly.

Mamoru’s face darkened as he slid the last of the pancakes out of the pan and turned off the heat. “I remember how I died too- Their leader tried to attack you and I stepped in the way. Did I not manage to save you?”

Usagi looked down. “You did. And my mother was able to seal away the evil in the end. But the toll...Mamo-chan, the cost…” A few tears spilled down her cheeks. “There was nothing left. Everyone but my mother, Luna and Artemis died.”

Mamoru’s brow crinkled. “Your Senshi?”

Usagi grimaced. “Slain by your knights.”

Mamoru’s eyes went wide and he stepped back. “No…” he whispered. “How…”

She shook her head. “They must have been brainwashed by the Dark Kingdom, same as in this time.”

“Your poor Senshi…” Mamoru said. “But wait, you said how  _ we _ died.”

Usagi nodded slowly. “I...you have to understand Mamo-chan. There was nothing left.”

Mamoru’s face darkened. “Usako…”

“My mother was going to resurrect your spirits, but only had the power to do so in the future. So I chose to join you.”

“Usako!” He scolded.

“There was nothing left Mamo-chan!” She yelled, hopping off the counter. “Everyone was dead! My senshi, my kingdom...you. You were all gone, and without you I had nothing left.” She cried, tears welling up again in her eyes.

“Oh Usako…” He said, softening when he saw her distress. “I’m so sorry. But please, promise me you’ll never do that again.”

Usagi opened her mouth to protest, but gave in when she saw the desperation in his eyes. “Okay Mamo-chan. I promise. Now, can I eat the rest of these pancakes please?” She asked, trying to change the topic.

He looked from her over to the plate and sighed. “Of course. I’ll get you a bowl of curry and meet you at the table.”

“Oh, Mamo-chan?” Usagi called, shoving another pancake in her mouth.

“Yeah?”

“Do I remember my Senshi arriving after you died?”

“Yes. I left them in charge of relocating Zoisite and Kunzite. Well done on Kunzite by the way. Did you do what I think you did?” Mamoru asked, walking in with two bowls.

“Maybe. I purified his mind, but was careful not to erase his memories of the dark kingdom. Then I restored his memories of the Silver Millenium. Ugh,” she said. “This curry is delicious. You’re the best Mamo-chan!”

“You’re welcome. I’m impressed you remembered how to do something so complex so quickly.”

Usagi shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t know that I did. I think it was more Serenity than me.” Mamoru tilted his head. “I mean, of course I  _ am _ Serenity, but I think the memories overtook me and my memories as Usagi were on the backburner. It’s all a bit of a blur to me honestly.”

“I think I know what you mean. I pulled Endymion’s sword out of nowhere. It was almost like a dream. It wasn’t until I had laid you in bed that my mind cleared and I could focus.”

Usagi blushed and looked down into her curry. Mamoru tilted his head. “Is everything alright?”

“Uh huh. Everything is fine.”

Mamoru narrowed his eyes. “Usako…” he said slowly.

Usagi glanced up briefly and blushed harder.

“Usako what is it?”

“I...I just was remembering that time you laid me in your bed during the Silver Millennium.”

“What-Oh.” Mamoru realized, recalling the events.  _ “Oh. _ ” He said, face turning just as red as hers. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as the memory played over in his mind. “That, um, that…”

Usagi nodded, eyes locked once again on her food. “Yeah.” She replied, trying to hide her own smile.

Mamoru refocused and looked down at the blonde in the present. “Usako,” He started, reaching out to take her hand. She finally looked up at him. “Um, I want you to know that I don’t expect anything of that nature from you. We had to rush to get married last time- but now we have all the time in the world. We are new people and are just learning each other all over again.”

Usagi nodded. “I know. But...what if I do want that?” She asked hesitantly.

Mamoru froze. “I-uh, you know I wouldn’t say no to that Usako. Is..” He coughed, clearing his throat. “Is that something you  _ do _ want?”

Usagi sat quietly and thought for a moment. “I’m not sure.” She said finally, standing up. “But,” She said, walking backwards to the bedroom. “Maybe we could go find out.” she said, trying and failing to hold back a grin.

Mamoru took a moment to process what she was offering. Face splitting into a grin, he rushed forward and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

She laughed the whole way to the bedroom.

* * *

The next afternoon Usagi and Mamoru stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to Rei’s temple. Usagi looked at Mamoru.

“Are you sure you’re ready to do this?”

Mamoru nodded. “They already know who I am now. I have no reason left to hide. They either accept me, or they don’t.”

“They’ll accept you if they want their Princess to stick around.” Usagi said. Mamoru chuckled.

“We convinced them to accept us once before. We can do it again. Let’s go, Usako.” He took her hand and smiled, leading them up the stairs.

* * *

“Usagi-chan!” Makoto called out when she slid open the temple door.

“Mamoru-san…” Rei said, looking between him and Usagi.

“Whoah.” Minako said, putting a hand up to block them from sight. Usagi tilted her head at the strange behavior.

“Endymion!” Kunzite said, standing rapidly, then falling to a knee in front of the man.

“Now he speaks!” Rei said, throwing up her hands.

“Kunzite.” Mamoru said with a small smile. “It is good to see you in the light my friend.” He clapped a hand on his shoulder, indicating permission to stand.

Kunzite looked up, still kneeling. “Please forgive me for my crimes against the crown. I have betrayed your kingdom and committed treason, making repeated attempts on your life.”

Mamoru shook his head. “You were kidnapped and brainwashed. You have nothing to apologize for. Please, stand.” Kunzite finally stood, and after a moment’s pause, the two grinned and embraced. Usagi smiled gently at the men’s reunion.

“Your highness.” Artemis said, capturing Usagi’s attention by stepping forward and bowing as best a cat could.

“Princess. It is good to see you again.”

Usagi turned to her and nodded. “You too Minako-chan.”

Rei tilted her head. “When did you learn Minako-chan’s name?”

Usagi turned to Rei, taking a hard look at the senshi. “I’ve remembered my past as Princess Serenity. Or, at least enough of it to remember the leader of my guardian Senshi.” she said with a smile to the other blonde. Minako gave a relieved smile.

“Usagi-chan, erm, Princess,” Ami said, stepping forward. “Zoisite is still passed out in the side room and Kunzite has been refusing to speak to us. Minako-chan, Luna and Artemis have been able to fill in some blanks for us- like who the four generals really are.”

Usagi looked over at Kunzite. The man gave a small shrug as he sat back down. “I may have been brainwashed into attempting to kill my liege, but my loyalty still lies with him. And shall continue to so long as my soul shall exist.”

_ ‘Did Minako just blush, or am I seeing things?’ _ Usagi wondered, clocking Minako’s head turn out of the corner of her eye.

“Thank you my friend.” Mamoru said. “Now, please. I give you full permission to speak freely in front of the Senshi.” Kunzite nodded in acknowledgement.

“We should get down to business.” Usagi said, taking a seat at the table.

“I agree. Thank you Usagi-chan. I think-” Luna cut off when Usagi raised a hand.

“We have something that must be addressed first Luna.” Usagi looked over her Senshi and the cats. “As you now know, Chiba Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen. Some of you may or may not know that he was also Prince Endymion, Heir to the Kingdom of Earth.”

Luna nodded. “Once I heard his name I pieced things together. Suddenly your determination to see him made much more sense, as I had heard it once before.”

Usagi gave Luna a small smile and glanced over at Mamoru next to her. “I am glad you remember him now Luna. But I want your assurance, and yours as well girls, that you understand he is in no way our enemy. Tuxedo Kamen has always been looking for the same thing we have. To locate the Silver Crystal in order to find, well, me. And now that I’ve remembered who I am and have the crystal, he will be working with us from here on out. As a full member of our team. Do you all understand?”

Ami and Makoto nodded immediately.

Minako’s gaze snapped back to Usagi’s face. “I remember Endymion from the past so I’m totally on board.” Minako said. Usagi gave her a strange look and turned to Luna.

“It is my duty to protect you Usagi-chan. But I must admit when I am wrong, and in this case I was. Please forgive me for my behavior.” Usagi smiled and scratched under Luna’s chin.

“I forgive you Luna. We are on the same page now, and I would be happy to put the whole thing behind me. Rei?” She asked, looking over at the silent senshi.

Rei looked between Usagi and Mamoru, arms crossed. “So you two have been arguing for months and now you’re a team just like that? And we’re supposed to accept that?”

Mamoru squeezed Usagi’s hand.

_ ‘Thanks Mamo-chan. _ ’ Usagi thought. “Rei, Mamo-ru-kun and I have been faking our arguments since our battle at Dreamland. Do you remember when Tuxedo Kamen kidnapped me after that battle?”

“Yeah, that’s when I became convinced he was up to no good.”

“The youma knocked me out and I detransformed.” Ami and Rei gasped. “When I came to, he told me who he was, and we’ve been working together ever since.”

“You’ve known since the battle at  _ Dreamland _ ?” Luna asked, incredulous.

Usagi nodded, blushing slightly. “Yes. But due to your attitudes towards Tuxedo Kamen, he swore me to secrecy. Now we seek to change that. So, Rei?”

Rei stared at Usagi for a full ten seconds in silence. Finally she sighed. “Okay, fine. I’m on board. It’s not like I think Mamoru-san’s working for the Dark Kingdom anyway.”

_ ‘I guess that’s as good as we’re gonna get for now. I’m sure she’ll come around in time. _ ’ Usagi thought. She looked at Mamoru, indicating it was his turn.

“I’d like to formally introduce Kunzite, the first of my Guardian Knights. When Usako purified his mind, she also restored his memories of the past.”

“Wait, so Kunzite also remembers the Silver Millenium?” Minako asked, looking over at the white haired man.

“Not all of it. But enough of it.” Kunzite replied smoothly, meeting the blonde’s gaze evenly.

Usagi looked between the two for a moment. “I was also careful not to erase your memories of the Dark Kingdom, as I accidentally did for the other knights.”

“Thank you Princess Serenity.” Kunzite said, breaking his gaze with Minako and giving a short bow.

“Kunzite, are you ready to fulfill your oath and aid us in the fight against the Dark Kingdom?”

Kunzite fell to his knee again and put a fist over his chest. “It would be my honor and privilege Prince Endymion.”

Mamoru smiled. “Then rise, and begin by telling us what you can recall from your time in the Dark Kingdom.”

Kunzite sat once more and took a moment to think. “An ancient dark force called Metalia is controlling a woman from the Silver Millenium. She now calls herself Queen Beryl.”

Mamoru’s brow crinkled. “Beryl, that almost sounds familiar…”

Kunzite nodded. “I am not surprised that you do not entirely remember her my lord. She was a petty noble’s daughter who occasionally visited in the summers. She had quite an eye for you, even though it was clear yours were elsewhere.” He said, looking at Usagi. She smiled and looked up at Mamoru who leaned down and gave her a short kiss. “It seems as though Metalia preyed upon the envy in her soul and granted her great power. It was Metalia and Beryl who orchestrated the riots in the south.”

Mamoru’s eyes widened. “You mean-”

Kunzite nodded. “The other knights and I were sent to try and restore order to the area, and that is where we were captured. We were pumped full of dark energy until we had no memory of our lives left. All that was left was...anger and loneliness. Days later, we marched on the Moon Kingdom.” He said, subtly glancing over at Minako. “We very nearly succeeded, but there was a flash of light and the next thing I know is my life here on Earth before being kidnapped once more by Beryl and put under her hold.”

“I can address that Kunzite.” Usagi said. “The flash of light was my mother using the Silver Crystal to seal Metalia away. I suspect the intensity of it killed everyone touched by dark energy- you included- but when she resurrected our souls and sent them into the future yours must have come as well.”

“And what about the Dark Kingdom now?” Ami asked.

Kunzite nodded. “I know it is headquartered in the Arctic Circle but I do not believe I could locate it on a map. With Jedite and Nephrite dead I-”

“Wait a minute.” Rei cut in. “Jedite isn’t dead.”

Kunzite’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean? I felt his essence die out months ago.”

Rei shook her head. “Usagi used the Moon Rod and purified him the same way she did to you and Zoicite.”

“You mean…” Kunzite whispered, eyes widening. “He’s...alive?”

Ami nodded. “He’s back living a normal life. He didn’t remember a thing.”

Usagi gave a fake cough. “Um, Nephrite is alive too.” Seven heads snapped in her direction and she looked back sheepishly. “Mamoru and I stumbled across him after Zoicite left him for dead. I offered to restore his memories and he said yes.”

“I always wondered why he stopped showing up…” Rei said in quiet wonder.

“This is good news then.” Kunzite finally said. “Not only for the obvious reason that they are alive. But to us in the Dark Kingdom we took their sudden disappearance to mean they had been killed. Beryl will not be expecting us to aid you when you fight. With that being the case, I recommend an offensive attack at the first opportunity.”

“I agree.” Minako said, nodding. “With Kunzite and the other generals on our side, and the element of surprise, that makes this the ideal time for a counter-attack. I would say within the week.”

Mamoru nodded. “That seems reasonable to me. That gives us time to track down the other two knights and offer them the choice to join us.”

Rei tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

“It is possible that Zoisite, Nephrite and Jedite either still possess their powers, or that they could be unlocked by restoring their memories of the Silver Millenium.”

“Do we have the capabilities to do that though?” Minako asked. “Serenity was hopped up on Silver-Crystal juice when she restored yours.”

Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other. “We aren’t sure.” Mamoru finally said. “But we have determined it is worth a try.”

“Wait a minute-” Makoto cut in. “If the ex-dark generals are getting their memories back I want mine too!”

Usagi leaned back, surprised. “Really?”

“Heck yeah! If these Dark Kingdom punks are from back then, then wouldn’t it help us fight better to remember?”

“If that is the case, I will restore your memories of the Silver Kingdom.”

“Luna?” Usagi asked

“You should save your power for Mamoru-san’s knights.” Luna answered. “I suspect I cannot do as complete a job as Usagi-chan has done for Kunzite, but I can open the door for the memories to start returning on their own.”

“What about Minako-chan? She seems to have most of her memories.” Ami asked.

“Artemis unlocked my past life several years ago. I have had a long time for them to trickle in.

Makoto nodded. “Alright then. Let’s do this!” She said, shifting her body so she sat square across from Luna. Luna closed her eyes and her cresent spot began to glow, shooting a shimmering beam into Makoto’s forehead. The sign for Jupiter began to glow and Makoto’s eyes widened suddenly. 

The beam cut off and the glow disappeared. The sign of Jupiter slowly began to fade away as Makoto’s eyes refocused. “Whoah.” she said. “That really knocks you for a loop.”

“Do you remember anything new?” Ami asked, leaning in.

Makoto scrunched up her face. “I don’t think so?” she answered. “It’s kind of hard to tell.”

“Things will return slowly with time.” Luna said.

“Luna, would you restore my memories as well?” Rei asked quietly.

“I agree. I would also like to learn more about my past.” Ami added.

Luna nodded and repeated the same process with the other two senshi.

“Thank you Luna.” Usagi said as she finished.

“What on earth is going on in here? Where am I?” Zoisite asked, standing in the doorway.

“Ah, Zoisite. It’s good to see you up.” Kunzite said, standing.

Zoisite squinted. “Ito-san? Ito Kunzite? Where are we?”

“Zoisite was a first year in my program when we were kidnapped.” Kunzite said to the room.

“Wait, we were kidnapped!?”

Kunzite turned back to the blonde man. “Yes, there is quite a bit to fill you in on.”

* * *

Several minutes later a stunned Zoisite sat in silence. “That is a heavy load to take in. I am truly sorry for all the trouble I have caused you.” He finally said, looking around to everyone. “I am sorry to say I do not remember anything of the Dark Kingdom, but I will try to be of help.”

“If I am recalling right, in this life you are well known for your computer capabilities, correct?” Kunzite asked. Zoisite nodded. “Then perhaps we should have you aid Mizuno-san in gathering information for our assault on the Dark Kingdom.”

Zoisite nodded. “Of course.” He said, looking over at the senshi in question. Usagi smiled when she saw Ami blush, but the sensation of being watched made her turn back to Minako.

Minako turned her head away as she was caught and Usagi narrowed her eyes. “Minako-chan…” She started as the others continued the conversation. “Why do you keep looking at Mamo-chan and I like that?”

Minako’s eyes widened and she stuttered. “I-I don’t know what you mean.”

“Minako-chan. Answer me.”

“Really Usagi-chan there’s nothing-”  
“Minako-chan, I’m ordering you to tell me.”

Minako finally looked at Usagi and swallowed, glancing over to Mamoru again before settling on staring at the space between them.

“You must not recall, but I can see the bonds of love that connect people.” She began. Usagi tilted her head, a bit confused. “I can essentially see how much people love each other.” Minako clarified. “And you two are, well. You’re kind of blinding me. It’s a little hard to look at you honestly.”

Usagi jolted back in surprise and looked over at Mamoru. “Oh. Well, I suppose I guess I just love Mamo-chan more than an-”

“No Usagi-chan, I’ve never seen anything this bright. It’s not normal.”

All other conversation in the room stopped. “What do you mean, not normal?” Mamoru asked, taking Usagi’s hand in his.

“It’s  _ too _ bright. I’ve seen old couples, new couples, couples that hate each other, you name it. But this? It’s like everyone else is the stars at night and I’m looking directly into the sun during summer. At noon.”

“What could cause something like that?” Kunzite asked, concerned. 

Minako shook her head. “I’m not sure. It’s possible that it’s something else entirely and I’m just the only one seeing it for some reason. It’s binding you two together.”

Usagi perked up and looked sideways at Mamoru. “Could...do you think it could be the bond, Mamo-chan?” she whispered.

Rei frowned. “The what?”

Mamoru broke his gaze from Usagi and glanced around the room. “Uh, well I seem to be bound to Usako in some way.”

“What do you mean?” Artemis asked.

Mamoru sighed. “Let’s see...I always know when she transforms, I can locate her at any time, I get glimpses of her emotions, and, well, I just seem to know things that there’s no way I could possibly know about her.”

“That is concerning. I’ve never heard of anything like this before.” Luna said. “Did this,  _ bond _ , exist in the Silver Millenium?”

Mamoru shook his head. “Not that I can recall.”

“So something in this time must have forged it. Ami, can you analyze the two of them for anything out of the ordinary?” Ami nodded, conjuring her computer much to Zoisite’s awe. “Rei, you should perform a reading and examine them for any foriegn spirits.” Minako said, taking charge. Rei nodded and left the room.

Usagi looked up at Mamoru as Ami began to scan them. “It’s going to be alright Usako. I’m sure everything is fine.” He said with a reassuring smile.

“Nothing out of the ordinary that I can see.” Ami said, typing away. “Usagi-chan isn’t registering as fully human, but I imagine that’s because Serenity is a Lunarian.” Ami suddenly froze and looked up. “How did I know that?” she asked.

Minako smiled. “That’s how they come back. It’s much less jarring than what Usagi-chan did to Kunzite.”

“Okay everyone, follow me to the Great Fire. We are going to take a look into your souls.” Rei said as she returned. Mamoru squeezed Usagi’s hand.

* * *

“Oh Great Fire, show me the bond that binds Usagi and Mamoru.” Rei chanted, eyes closed. Usagi and Mamoru sat just behind Rei on either side of her, and the rest of the group in the back of the room.

Minutes passed and suddenly Rei’s eyes snapped open as she gasped. “It’s his soul!” she said, whipping around. “It’s Mamoru-san’s soul!”

“His soul? Makoto asked.

“Can you expand on that?” Ami said.

“I don’t know if it’s the bright light Minako-chan is seeing, but Mamoru-san’s soul is...sort of...drifting into Usagi? I mean, it’s not quite like that. Usagi isn’t devouring his soul or anything, but it just sort of, extends out to Usagi.”

Usagi squinted and looked over to Mamoru. “And what about my soul?” she asked.

Rei shook her head. “Yours appears to be unaffected. It’s just presenting as a regular soul. It almost looks like his is _feeding_ yours.” Minako gasped. “I’ve never seen anything like it.” Rei finished.  
Kunzite looked over and saw Minako staring back at him. “What?” he asked quietly.

“The wedding!” She hissed back.

Kunzite frowned and scrunched up his face. “I thought that was just a myth?”

“Guys?” Makoto called drawing everyone’s attention.

Minako looked between Kunzite and the royal couple. “Um, how much about your relationship in the Silver Millenium do you guys remember?”

“A fair bit, why?”

Minako glanced back at the general and then looked at the rest of the group briefly. “Do you remember that you got married in secret just days before the attack on the Moon Kingdom?”

Gasps rang out from across the room. Usagi blushed and looked over to Mamoru out of the corner of her eye. Mamoru cleared his throat, trying to keep from getting too red himself.

“Yes, we do remember that.” He said, trying hard not to think back to twelve hours earlier.

“Usagi-chan! How could you!” Luna asked, both appalled and hurt.

“War was about to break out Luna. We both wanted to attempt to save our kingdoms with a formal alliance and wanted to be sure that we could not be separated in the aftermath.”

“Why is this relevant?” Makoto cut in.

“Because Usagi-chan was- is- the heir to not just the Moon Kingdom, but the Silver Crystal. The Silver Crystal is too powerful to be properly wielded by one soul alone, so it is not unheard of for the spouse of a Crystal holder to open up, or bind their soul to the holder.” Luna said.

“Endymion must have opened his soul and offered it to Serenity during their marriage. That is why Rei-chan is seeing his soul act in such a strange way. It allows him to give her power and energy in her time of need.”

Usagi stared wide-eyed at Mamoru. “I didn’t remember that…” She said quietly.

“I’d do it again my love.” He replied, taking her hand and kissing it.

“The brightness of a human soul would explain the blinding light I am seeing.” Minako said, walking over to the couple. She sat down just in front of them and stared at the space between them, squinting. After a few moments she leaned back with a small smile. “Mamoru’s soul is intertwined with their love link.” She said. She grinned slyly at Mamoru. “That kind of makes sense after all.”

Mamoru blushed a little and looked at Usagi smiling.

“But how does that explain the odd effects that Mamoru is experiencing?” Ami asked.

“I believe I can help there.” Kunzite said, drawing everyone’s attention. “I believe it may be the odd combination of Lunarian Royal weddings, Earth weddings, and the immediate aftermath. You see, in Earth weddings it is common for one party to make a protection vow. Unsurprisingly, Endymion made one of these over Serenity.”

Mamoru tilted his head. “I don’t remember that either.”

“It doesn’t seem that the actual wedding is the thing about your wedding day that you two remember best.” Kunzite replied cooly, eliciting yet another blush from the couple. To pull the attention back to himself before the others could process his comment, he continued. “This vow, or oath, is spiritual. Metaphorical. However I suspect that when Endymion gave his life to protect Serenity, the Silver Crystal remembered the recent vow and interpreted is as literal.”

“So the Silver Crystal made the oath literal and gave Mamoru the power to always protect her?” Rei asked.

“A soul bind.” Ami whispered. “I remember reading about them once. It’s hazy, but if I recall they were exceedingly rare, and usually very complicated to create. But given that Mam-Endymion’s soul was already connected to Serenity’s, it’s possible one was forged.”

“What does that mean?” Zoisite asked, finally speaking up.

“Not only does Mamoru have the abilities to always protect Usagi, but he is soul bound to do so.” Ami looked at Mamoru and tilted her head. “I don’t think he even has a choice.”

Usagi sucked in a deep breath and looked back at her lover. “Your blackouts.” She turned back to Ami. “Mamo-chan used to black out when he came to aid me as Tuxedo Kamen, and he would get horrible chest pains as soon as I transformed.”

“You’re right. The pain only went away once I ran to you.” Mamoru added. “This is alot to take in.”

“Maybe we should take a lunch break here? Take some time to process everything?” Minako suggested upon seeing how frazzled the royal pair was.

Usagi’s stomach growled, filling the silence. Usagi’s eyes widened as laughter rang out across the room, breaking the tension. Usagi blushed. “Oops. I guess my stomach thinks food is a good idea.”

Makoto stood up first. “Arcade trip anyone?”

* * *

Motoki had to do a doubletake when he saw Mamoru lead in a party of seven other people with none other than Tsukino Usagi on his arm.

“What the actual hell?” He muttered aloud when Usagi leaned up to kiss him before bouncing off to a table with the four other girls and a blonde man he had never seen before. “What the hell?” Motoki repeated as his friend approached.

“Motoki-kun, good to see you too.”

“Don’t you ignore me. What’s going on? No offense, but since when do you have other friends? And since when do  _ Tsukino Usagi _ and  _ Chiba Mamoru _ kiss?”

Mamoru chuckled, glancing over at the blonde. “It’s a long story man, I promise to catch you up soon. Let’s just say Usagi and I are on the same page when it comes to how we feel about each other.” He said with a grin. 

“Well, congratulations on that! I just had a feeling you two would work out.”

“Thanks Motoki-kun. Now, I’d like to introduce you to an old friend. Motoki-kun, this is Ito Kunzite. Kunzite, this is Futuhara Motoki. Motoki-kun has been my closest friend for many years now.” He said with a grin.

“Nice to meet you Kunzite-san.” Motoki said, reaching a hand across the counter.

Kunzite nodded, taking Motoki’s hand. “And you as well. Thank you for being such a good friend to Mamoru.” Motoki jolted back a little at the lack of suffix, glancing to Mamoru to gauge his reaction. Seeing none, he shook his head.

“This has got to be the weirdest day since Youma started showing up. Anyway, can I get you guys anything?”

Mamoru nodded. “Yeah, three chocolate milkshakes, three vanilla and two strawberry. Six hamburgers and, uh...let’s say eight orders of fries.” Motoki raised an eyebrow.

“Buying for the whole party?”

Mamoru shrugged. “Being with Usako means getting on with her friends. And a little light bribery in the form of food never hurt anyone.” he said, grinning.

“Can’t disagree with you there. I’ll have this all out in no time. Now go sit with Usagi-chan. You have a lot of teasing to make up for.” Motoki said, walking away.

Kunzite raised an eyebrow. “What does he mean by that?”

Mamoru turned and looked at Usagi. “Serenity and I didn’t get along at first in this lifetime. I don’t think there was anyone who didn’t know how much we couldn’t stand each other.”

“Ah yes. I suppose passion will always come out in one form or another. And I don’t recall the two of you lacking any of that.” He said with a knowing look.

Mamoru gave a slight chuckle. “Pot calling the kettle black, If  _ I’m _ recalling right.”

Kunzite lifted his chin and glanced over at the girls.

“You know, she seems to remember the Silver Millenium pretty well.”

“Then I am sure she remembers my betrayal.”

Mamoru rolled his eyes. “I have forgiven you for that already. I am sure she would as well.”

Minako turned her head to meet his gaze and he looked away, shaking his head. “But she has not, and even if she did I would not be worthy.”

“Oh but you’re worthy of my forgiveness?” Mamoru teased.

Kunzite gave him an exasperated look. “You are my liege Endymion. She was my lover.”

“Alright-” Mamoru said, pushing off the counter. “I don’t mind the Endymion or Prince stuff in private, but in public you gotta stick to Mamoru.”

Kunzite gave a small laugh. “How ironic that your very name in this life means “protector,” given your soul bound duty.”

Mamoru looked up, considering the comment. “I suppose it is funny. Fate must have a sense of humor.” he said with a shrug.

“Mamo-chan!” Usagi whispered harshly, running to his side. “Look who it is.” She said, nodding towards the entrance.

Mamoru and Kunzite turned to look at the doors and both sucked in air. “Nephrite…” Kunzite said, memories swirling in his mind. “What on earth is he doing here?”

“I don’t know, I just saw him walking in. I remember Ami saying he lived on the other side of Tokyo.” Usagi answered.

“Wait a minute…” Mamoru said, eyes narrowing. Nephrite walked over and looked over the Sailor V machine. He sat down and started looking around. Usagi, Mamoru and Kunzite quickly looked engaged in conversation to avoid suspicion. Mamoru peeked back around Kunzite’s shoulder and saw the brunette man wedging something behind the machine. 

“Gotcha.” Mamoru whispered. Nephrite quickly stood and exited the building. The moment he was out of sight, Mamoru made a beeline for the game. “Usako,” he said to the blonde directly behind him. “Care to play some Sailor V?”

Usagi looked up, confused at him. “Um...sure?” She said, sitting at the machine and sliding a few coins in.

“Mamoru?” Kunzite asked, stepping beside him. Mamoru slid his hand behind the machine, pretending to watch Usagi play and pulled out a slip of paper. Kunzite glanced over his shoulder. “What does it say?”

Mamoru scanned the note quickly. “Nephrite…” he said, pocketing the note and running out the door.

“Wait, Mamoru!” Kunzite called, chasing after the man. Usagi sat and continued her game, not even noticing they had left.

“Nephrite!” Mamoru called once he was close to the man. Nephrite paused mid step and turned around. 

Nephrite squinted. “Yes? I’m sorry, have we met?” He asked.

“I got your note.”

Nephrite’s eyes widened. “Then you’re-”  
“I am.” Mamoru confirmed. 

“Can you help?” Nephrite asked as Kunzite reached the pair.  
Mamoru’s face split into a grin. “I believe I can. Please, come with me. Kunzite, gather the girls and get our food to go. We’ll meet you back at the temple.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! I've always wanted to write a fic that had the generals in it, and now I am finally doing it! Also, apologies. I misspelled Zoisite's name in earlier chapters. Going forward I've corrected it.
> 
> Once more I thank you all for your lovely reviews :) You are the best readers! I look forward to your thoughts on this update.
> 
> Watching SM update: We have made it to the breakup arc, and like a good viewer he hates it. He keeps ranting about how half decent communication would erase the arc. Someday I'll rewrite R without the breakup. Keep an eye out for it in two years or so lol.


	11. Chapter 11

“Nephrite, Jedite, This is Zoisite and Kunzite. They were guardian knights, same as you.” Mamoru said, introducing the four. The sailor senshi sat on the stairs as the five men stood in the courtyard. 

“Zoisite, I remember you. You’re a year above us, right?” Jedite asked. Zoisite nodded.

“That’s right.”

“And you were kidnapped as well?”

“That’s what I’ve been told. This Beryl woman wanted us specifically because of our connection to the past.”

Mamoru nodded. “Exactly. Now, please allow me to introduce the Sailor Senshi.” he said, waving the girls over. “Everyone, this is Jedite and Nephrite. Jedite, I’m sure you recall Usagi, Rei-san and Ami-chan. As Sailor Moon, Mars, and Mercury.” He said turning to each of them in turn. “This is Makoto-chan, who is Jupiter and Minako-chan who is Sailor Venus.”

The girls all nodded to their male counterparts. “So, they’re the reason we were rushed away from our lunch?” Makoto asked, sizing the men up.

Mamoru nodded. “As Tuxedo Kamen I gave Nephrite a way to contact me if anything unusual happened. As it turns out, something did.” He said, turning to the brunette.

Nephrite looked at Mamoru before turning to the rest of the team. “Jedite and I have started experiencing some weird things.” he started.

“What kind of weird things?” Usagi asked.

“Well, our power went out the other night and I was cleaning out the freezer of the melted food, when suddenly it was frozen again.” Jedite replied.

Nephrite nodded. “And the other day I was out and saw a brawl start on the street. I ran over to help break it up and suddenly the pair just upped and walked away from each other. I wouldn’t have thought twice about it except three barking dogs just stopped and laid down when I walked by the next day.”

Luna’s brow furred. “Those do seem odd.”

Minako shrugged. “I’m not too surprised.” she said.

“Why not?” Makoto asked.

“Because in the Silver Millenium Jedite had powers of ice and Nephrite was a telepathic empath.” Kunzite answered.

Usagi’s eyes widened. “So their powers from the Silver Millenium are still in tact- just like the senshi! Zoisite,” she said, turning to him. “Have you tried any of yours since yesterday?”

Zoisite shook his head. “I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“If I’m recalling right, your speciality was fire.” Mamoru said, looking at Kunzite to confirm.

“Gee, why doesn’t that surprise me?” Usagi asked sourly, thinking back to the fireball that caused her to transform not 20 hours ago.

Zoisite cringed. “I suddenly feel the need to apologize to you.” he said. Usagi laughed.

“Zoisite,” Kunzite started. “Why not give it a try? I can show you the steps you used to take to conjure a fireball.”

Zoisite nodded, following Kunzite several metres away. The rest of the group watched as Kunzite showed Zoisite a number of hand motions which the blonde man then copied, causing flames to leap between his hands. Zoisite took several steps back and fell onto the ground, eyes wide in shock.

Mamoru laughed. “Looks like it worked!” He called aloud, waving the pair back over. “So, it seems like the three of you still have some amount of magical power.”

“What about Kunzite?” Rei asked as he approached.

Kunzite shook his head. “I never had any particularly extraordinary powers like my three partners.”

“Just an extraordinarily good mind and set of sword-skills.” Minako said, catching his attention. The pair stared at each other for a moment before simultaneously looking away.

“Okay, well what do we do with this information?” Makoto asked, looking around. “Are they going to fight with us?”

Nephrite and Jedite looked at each other, then at Zoisite.

“I can’t speak for these other two, but I’m pretty eager to get back at the people who kidnapped me for the better part of a year. So I’m in.” Jedite said.

Nephrite nodded. “I agree. I’ve been reading up on what’s been going on these last few months and I can’t sit idly by while that continues. I want to help.”

Zoisite shrugged. “I already said I’d help in any way I could. Now it looks like I’ll be more help than we thought.”

Mamoru looked at Usagi. “Then there’s just one last thing.” He said. Usagi returned his look, confused for the briefest of moments.

“Of course.” She said, realizing his intent. “Zoisite, Nephrite, Jedite. I would like to offer you the opportunity to have your memories of the Silver Millenium restored.”

Nephrite’s eyes widened. “I- yes.” He said. Jedite and Zoisite nodded in agreement. 

Usagi nodded. “Alright then. I’m not sure how complete a job I can do, since this is my first time really doing this. Who wants to go first?” she asked.

“I will.” Jedite said, stepping forward. Usagi nodded and summoned the Moon Rod. She closed her eyes to draw focus, then reached out to touch the man’s forehead with a single fingertip. The Silver Crystal flared and Jedite’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. The man collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Usagi stumbled back into Mamoru’s arms. “Wow, that really throws you for a loop!” She said, putting a hand to her head. “Okay, who’s next?” She asked, pushing back up.

“Are you sure Usako?” Mamoru asked, helping her stand. The blonde nodded.

“Nephrite?” She asked, extending her hand. The brunette man took a nervous look at the sleeping Jedite being laid flat by Kunzite. He swallowed and stepped towards Usagi. He closed his eyes as Usagi reached out and a bright light flared through his eyelids.

Nephrite collapsed into Kunzite's waiting arms. The white haired knight laid Nephrite down gently.

“Well, I can’t say it looks all that fun.” Zoisite said nervously, eyeing the two on the ground. 

“Usagi-chan? You don’t look all that well.” Minako said, stepping forward. Ami jogged forward, pulling out her computer and visor to scan Usagi.

“It looks like your energy levels are quite low Usagi-chan. You need to rest.”  
Usagi shook her head, pulling herself up on Mamoru. “Nah, I’m fine. I can do Zoisite too.” She said, taking a wobbly step forward. “I did much more than this in training with my Mother.”

“Usagi-chan, your levels are so low another hit like the last two could kill you.” Ami said firmly.

Usagi paused mid-step. Mamoru grabbed her arm and pulled her back. “Usako listen to Ami-chan. This isn’t worth it. We can always do it later.”

Usagi shook her head. “No, we need all the help we can get if we’re to face Beryl and Metalia.”

Zoisite took a step back. “Usagi-chan, it’s okay. I can sit this one out.”  
“Don’t worry about it, come here.” Usagi said, trying to squirm out of Mamoru’s arms.

“I don’t want to be responsible for Sailor Moon dying.” He said, shaking his head. Mars gave a laugh from behind.

“Let go of me.” Usagi said, turning back to Mamoru. “I need to practice using the crystal anyway. What if we need it against Metalia again?” she whispered harshly.

“She’s Serenity alright. The most stubborn woman I ever met.” Kunzite said dryly, looking at Minako. She gave a slight chuckle.

“The possibility of us needing it later isn’t worth you dying now. Did you not hear Mercury? Your energy levels are way too low.”

“Mamo-chan-”

“Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san.” Minako said, walking over to them. “There’s an obvious solution to this.” The pair looked at her expectantly. “When your soul bond was formed it formed for this exact purpose. Usagi-chan, borrow Mamoru-san’s energy to help power the crystal.”

Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other, eyes wide. ”I...I guess so.” He said.

“Would, would that be okay with you?” She asked hesitantly. “There wouldn’t be any ill effects would there?” Usagi asked Minako.

“I’m not sure.” Minako said shaking her head. “It’s extremely rare for such a bond to be formed in the first place. Only heads of the Moon Kingdom would even be able to, and not every ruler did so.”

“The monarch of the Moon Kingdom almost always outlived their spouses, but that could be a coincidence.” Luna added.

“Well that’s not reassuring.” Usagi said.

“Usako,” Mamoru said quietly. “I’ll do it.”

Usagi searched Mamoru’s eyes. “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Mamoru nodded. “I’m sure. If you’re going to ever use the Silver Crystal, we should learn how to share the burden.” Usagi finally nodded.   
“Okay. Any idea how to do this?” She asked, looking around to everyone.

Minako shook her head. “It’s a well kept secret, for obvious reasons.”

“The most help I can give is that Mamoru-san must intentionally open up his soul and channel his energy into you. The way how, is unknown.”

Mamoru nodded. “Let’s do it Usako.”

She nodded, turning to Zoisite. “Are you ready?” She asked. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be. You all promise not to kill me if she dies?” He joked.

Mamoru placed a hand on Usagi’s shoulders and closed his eyes, reaching out for their bond.  _ ‘Usako. Serenity. _ ’ He thought. Suddenly, the Silver Crystal flared in Usagi’s hand. Mamoru’s soul stretched wide and sharpened into a thin stream, heading straight for Usagi.  _ ‘God, I’ve never felt anything like this before. What incredible power…’ _ he thought, slightly overwhelmed from the power reverberating back.

Usagi’s eyes snapped open and her hair began to flow back as if gravity no longer functioned. She slowly reached a hand out to Zoisite and touched his forehead calmly, assured of her abilities.  _ ‘Zoisite, remember who you are. _ ’ she commanded the crystal, channeling the foreign power through the crystal and into the knight.

Zoisite’s hair blew back and his eyes went wide before collapsing back into Kunzite.

The power swirling around Usagi and Mamoru calmed down the glow surrounding Usagi faded. She let out a huge breath.

“Whoah. Talk about intense.” She said, turning back to Mamoru. Mamoru stared at her as she turned around. She tilted her head. “What?”

Mamoru closed the small space between them and crushed his lips to hers, pulling her close. Usagi collapsed into him, letting the desperate man kiss her for far longer and more passionately than she was sure their friends wished to see.

When he finally pulled back he touched his forehead to hers. “Serenity…” He whispered quietly.

“Mamo-chan?” Usagi asked, placing her hands on his arms to push him back so she could see his face properly.

“He’s probably in shock.” Kunzite said, watching the man stare at Usagi. She turned to look at the knight. “A Terran isn’t built to know that kind of power. There’s a reason only Lunar royalty can wield the Silver Crystal. I can’t even imagine what Endymion must be experiencing right now.”

Usagi looked back at Mamoru and put a hand to his cheek. “Oh my Endymion.” She whispered. “Come, let’s get inside.” She said, taking his hand and leading him indoors. She brought him to one of the spare guest rooms and closed the door behind them. “Mamo-chan.” She said, sitting him down on the bed and kneeling at his feet. “How do you feel?”

Mamoru managed to focus his eyes on Usagi’s face. “Usako, the power.” He groaned out desperately. She nodded.

“I know, it’s alot to take in. I didn’t realize there was something special about Lunarians that allowed me to channel that power. I’m sorry.”

“It was so  _ bright. _ ” he whispered, taking her hand. “And you- my god Usako. Your power was just…”

“I know Mamo-chan. The Silver Crystal is a little overpowering.” She said as she took his hand.

“ _ No _ .” He said. “It’s not- you don’t- Ugh!” He said, finally standing and pacing.

Usagi’s face fell into confusion. “What is it?”

Mamoru turned harshly back to her. “The Silver Crystal was intense, but that I could handle. But you Usako- your soul is just...I don’t have the words for it.” He said giving up any attempt to explain it. “The crystal's power was cool, but you were so  _ warm _ .”

Usagi tilted her head. “Me? But I don’t, I mean, I don’t know what you mean. You could feel  _ me _ ? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Usako-” Mamoru said, stepping forward and taking her face in his hands. “You aren’t channeling the Silver Crystal’s power.  _ You _ are the power. The Silver Crystal is acting as a focus for you. For your energy. Your soul.”

Usagi tilted her head. “No, that’s not right.” She said, shaking her head. “The crystal holds all the power and it uses up my energy for me to guide it.”

“Serenity- Usako- I felt it. I know where my soul went, where I gave my own lifeforce to. It wasn’t to the crystal, but to you. Think about it- that’s why the Bond works!” He said, pacing again. “It wouldn’t make any sense for me to bond my soul to you if the power came from the crystal itself. It drains you to use it because it’s literally your soul that is creating the magic. The crystal is just an amplifier and conduit. It’s basically a transducer for magical power! By bonding my soul to yours you have two souls worth of energy to direct through it instead of one.”

“So you’re saying that I don’t actually need the crystal or the moon rod to use my magic?” She asked, looking at her hands.

Mamoru shrugged a little. “I’m not sure. I think the Crystal is like a focus- without it there may be no way to make the power do what you want.”

“Are you sure about this?” Usagi asked, still skeptical.

“My soul was just up close and personal with the soul of Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I’m pretty certain. And,” He continued, sliding his hands around her waist, “Now that I’m past the overwhelming raw energy, I have to say...it was pretty hot.”

Usagi raised an eyebrow. “Oh was it now?” She asked, circling his neck with her arms.

“My girlfriend is the most powerful person in the universe. I don’t think there’s a bigger turn on out there.” He said, diving down for a kiss.

Usagi pushed him back with a grin. “Your girlfriend?”

Mamoru shrugged. “Well, you’re not my wife in this life. Yet.” he said with a smirk.

Usagi squealed and kissed him with such force that they fell onto the bed behind him.

* * *

M amoru and Usagi returned to the courtyard several minutes later and Minako caught sight of them first. She nudged Kunzite and jerked her head to indicate the royal couple. He suppressed a laugh and shared a knowing look with Minako.

“It is good to see you standing tall once again my Prince.” Kunzite said, giving a bow.

Mamoru gave a short nod and looked at the three men now standing behind Kunzite. “I see the other knights are standing as well.” He said. “How are you all feeling?”

“Endymion!” Jedite called, running over and embracing the man. “Hey, I’m so sorry for the whole brainwashing thing.”

Mamoru laughed and pat the man on the back. “It is already forgiven my friend.” he said. “Nephrite!” Mamoru said, seeing the brunette smiling. “I see you’ve already started testing your old powers again.”

Nephrite laughed and looked at the bird on his shoulder. He shrugged. “I guess even having a few memories restored made it natural. Like riding a bike.”

“Prince Endymion.” Zoisite said from the ground. Mamoru turned to look at the kneeling knight.

“Zoisite.” He said.

“My liege, I have commit the most unforgivable sin and betrayed your kingdom. I accept whatever punishment you deem appropriate.” Zoisite said, fist over heart.

“You know, that’s exactly what Kunzite said to me. Alright.” Mamoru said, looking around. “If you insist on a punishment, you can help Ami-chan program a supercomputer for Senshi business.”

Zoisite looked between Ami and Mamoru. “But my lord, that’s hardly-”  
“Do you accept it, or not?” Mamoru said, raising a knowing eyebrow.

Zoisite blushed, glancing back at a confused Ami. “I do. Thank you my Prince.”

Mamoru grinned. “Now stand. So, how much do you all remember?” he asked.

“I remember a good chunk, but definitely not everything. I’d say, maybe around 70%?” Jedite said. Nephrite nodded.

“Yeah, somewhere around there. Maybe 80% for me. As much as we can even know how much we are missing.”

“Zoisite?” Mamoru asked the silent man.

“I remember it all with perfect clarity. Perhaps even better than I did then.”

“That explains the grand apology.” Makoto whispered to Rei.

Mamoru looked at Usagi, who shrugged.

“I expect that would be a side effect of using Mamoru’s soul when channeling the Crystal’s power. Perhaps the added power from his soul allowed for a greater restoration.” Ami said as she typed on her computer.

Luna nodded. “That would make sense. It would allow Usagi to better control the crystal’s power for a more efficient restoration.”

“Actually, it’s not the Crystal-” Mamoru started, only to be cut off by Usagi.

“Yeah that must be it Ami-chan!” Usagi said. Mamoru looked down at her confused and Usagi gave a slight shake of her head.

“Okay…” Mamoru said, registering Usagi’s desire to keep their new revelation a secret. “Well, do we all think we will be able to launch an offensive attack come Saturday?”

Minako nodded. “Six days seems like ample prep time.”

“Knights, do you think you’ll have your powers under control by then?” Kunzite asked. A round of confirmation rang back at him.

“From a tactical standpoint, I think if anything should happen over the next week that the knights sit out the battle.” Ami said

“What!?” Jedite asked angrily. “No way. I’m gonna get back at those evil sons of-”

“Jedite.” Mamoru said, cutting him off. “Ami-chan is right. Beryl thinks you are dead. It is best we keep it that way.”

Jedite gave a defiant look before huffing and marching over to sulk on the steps. 

“I’ll go talk to him.” Rei said, staring at him leave. Usagi nodded her consent and she took off.

“Zoisite, Ami-chan,” Usagi said, “The two of you should work on creating a way for us to track abnormal energy signals. Do you think that can be done?”  
Ami nodded and looked at Zoisite. “I would think it’s possible. It would be a matter of expanding my scanner’s radius and linking it to something with more CPU.” Zoisite nodded.

“I agree. I think if we-”  
‘Okay, go talk about it elsewhere. You’re hurting my head already.” Usagi whined, putting a hand to her head. Makoto laughed.

“The four of you left should start training for battle. We need to know how to count on each other in battle and play off of each other’s attacks. When Rei and Jedite return, they should join you.”

Minako raised an eyebrow. “And what about you two?”

“Usagi needs to recover from using the Crystal, so I am going to bring her home. We can meet again tomorrow after classes, unless anyone has an objection?” Everyone shook their heads.

“Great.” Usagi said. “Minako-chan, you’re in charge. Show those knights what’s what.” She said with a wink and a thumbs up. “Let’s go Mamo-chan.” She said, turning to leave. Mamoru gave a wave to his men and followed after.

Kunzite raised an eyebrow at Minako. “I guess she’s moving in, if ‘home’ is where they’re going.”

Minako snorted in laughter. “Subtlety never was one of their skills. Thank god they had us.”

“What do you think they’re whispering about?” Makoto asked, leaning over to Nephrite.

The man shrugged. “No idea. Kunzite was always pretty secretive and after awhile we just learned to stop asking.”

“Okay!” Minako said, clasping her hands and turning to Makoto. “We should get started. Makoto-chan, let’s transform.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This one is a little shorter than the recent chapters. I hadn't realized the last few chapters had gotten so long! I'll try to get the next one up this weekend. It's written, just not edited. Presumably shouldn't take too long. Enjoy the weekend everyone! Stay safe as everywhere reopens!


	12. Chapter 12

Wednesday afternoon Usagi, Minako, Makoto and Ami walked up the steps of the temple just as they had done every day that week.

“And it turns out Zoisite-san was attending the school I’m hoping to get into! He’s been giving me pointers about passing the entrance exam.” Ami said, clutching her books in her arms.

“That’s very sweet of him.” Usagi said

Ami blushed and looked at her books. “It’s very kind of him indeed. It would be a fantastic opportunity if I could attend.”

“Well, if anyone could do it I’m sure you can! Speaking of, I believe you said you should have the scanner working today?”

Ami nodded. “Zoisite-san and I hope to get it up and running today. It should be able to tell us exactly where in the Arctic we need to teleport.”

“Good. It would be good to get the two of you training with the rest of the team.” Minako said, pulling open the temple doors.

“Yeah, I need some fresh competition!” Makoto said pounding her fist into her hand. Kunzite is useless without a sword and Jedite telegraphs his every move. Nephrite’s been the only decent challenge of the lot thus far.”

“I’m sure Nephrite appreciates your sparring sessions as well.” Usagi said with a sly grin. Makoto tilted her head at Usagi, missing the implication.

“Yes, I agree it would be wise for Zoisite-san and I to jo-eep!” Ami cut off, having slid open the door to the courtyard. Zoisite stood not three feet in front of Ami holding his shirt in his hand. Ami blushed and averted her eyes. Makoto whistled, causing Zoisite to turn red.

Zoisite coughed and pulled his shirt on. “There was an accident with a fireball attempt.” He said, embarrassed.

Ami just nodded mutely, still looking at the ground. Usagi and Minako looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes, trying desperately not to laugh.

“It’s okay Zoisite.” Usagi said, pushing everyone outside. “Are you injured?”

Zoisite nodded. “I’ve got a few burns, but I’ll probably be fine.”

“Hm. Ami-chan, you should take a look at him.” Ami snapped her head to Usagi, eyes wide. “I’m sure he could use some patching up. After that you guys should get that computer up and running, got it?” Usagi said, pulling Makoto and Minako along into the courtyard. Usagi gave a big grin and a wave before turning around to the rest of the men.

Mamoru glanced over as the girls approached and put a hand up to stop Kunzite’s attack. “Hey Usako.” He said, leaning over to give her a quick kiss.

“Hey Mamo-chan. We heard there was a fireball mishap?”

He nodded, leaning on his sword. “Zoisite tried to expand one too far too fast and it flared out.”

“Where has Zoisite gone anyway?” Kunzite asked, leaning around the girls.

“Ami is patching him up and then they should be getting the scan system online.” Minako answered.

“Hey, look over there.” Usagi whispered, nudging Minako. Minako, Mamoru and Kunzite all looked over to see Makoto approach Nephrite and Jedite’s fight. Nephrite caught sight of Makoto and gave Jedite a time-out signal. He walked over to the brunette and the pair began to talk animatedly. Makoto handed him a wrapped box with a shy smile. Nephrite’s eyes lit up and he leaned over to kiss her cheek as he took the box. Makoto went red as Nephrite turned and walked back to the steps of the temple.

“Well, it sure seems like those two are getting along well.” Minako said slyly as Makoto walked back to them.

“The old saying ‘The surest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach’ must be true after all.” Usagi replied as Nephrite opened the package and began to eat the snacks inside. “What was that all about Mako-chan?”

Makoto blushed and looked over at Nephrite. “He mentioned to me the other day how much he liked samosas, so I made a few. Hey, why are you all looking at me like that?”

“No reason!” Usagi said, looking back up at Mamoru quickly. The man rolled his eyes and lifted his sword back up.

“Now that you ladies are here, why don’t you transform and we’ll get back to work.” he said.

* * *

An hour later evening Ami and Zoisite came running out into the courtyard.

“We did it!” Zoisite called, halting everyone in their tracks. “The supercomputer works!” He said.

“That’s great news!” Sailor Mars said, letting her fire dissipate.

“Were you able to locate Beryl’s lair?”

Ami nodded. “I did.” She said, conjuring her laptop. “I can show you all from here,” She said, turning the screen around. “You can see it’s several miles out from the north pole. With the exact coordinates, teleporting there shouldn’t be a problem.”

Sailor Venus nodded, studying the map. “Good work you two.” She said, looking up. “Now Ami, you should transform. Both you and Zoisite need to-”

“Endymion!” Nephrite called, running over, Sailor Jupiter in his arms.

“Nephrite? What’s wrong?” Tuxedo Kamen asked, walking quickly over to meet them, the others following suit.

“We were sparring and I dodged out of the way. She overbalanced and fell down the hill on the north side of the temple.” Nephrite answered as Ami began examining Jupiter’s body.

Mars gasped. “We’ve been storing the stones for the wall renovations there!”

“Her head is bleeding.” Ami said. It looks like she may have punctured a lung as well. We need to get her to a hospital now.” she said, clicking off her visor.

“Do we have time for that?” Jedite asked.

“Endymion, can’t you heal her? The way you healed me when Serenity purified me.” Nephrite begged.

Heads snapped to Tuxedo Kamen, who shook his head. “I have no idea how to do it again. Other odd things had happened that night.”

“Mamo-chan, just try? Please?” Sailor Moon said, touching his arm. Tuxedo Kamen glanced down at her and took a deep breath.

“Of course. Stand back Nephrite.” He said, kneeling down beside the tallest Senshi. He took another breath and closed his eyes, placing his hand on Jupiter’s bloody scalp. 

Ten seconds passed. Then fifteen. Then thirty. “Nothings happening.” Mars whispered to Jedite.

Tuxedo Kamen scrunched his eyes.  _ ‘Please, whatever happened last time, happen now. Okay, okay.’ _ he thought, trying to break things down logically. ‘ _ Last time I healed him after a flood of energy surged through me. The same energy I felt when I helped Usako restore Zoisite’s memories. _ ’ Mamoru’s eyes snapped open in realization and he turned to look at Sailor Moon. He reached out for their bond tentatively, searching for any sign of the same energy. Finally finding it, he latched on as Sailor Moon's eyes went wide.

“What the-” Sailor Moon said.

_ ‘Got it.’ _ Tuxedo Kamen thought as he felt the energy spiral down his arms and he pushed it out through his hands. Golden threads stitched across Jupiter’s scalp and he heard gasps come from behind him. He moved a hand down to Jupiter’s ribs and pushed the energy down into her, a faint glow emanating from underneath his hand.

A minute later Tuxedo Kamen leaned back on his knees and let out a breath of air.

“Ami-chan, check her for injury.” Venus ordered, unable to take her incredulous gaze off Mamoru.

“He wasn’t able to do that in the Silver Millenium.” Zoisite said, turning to Kunzite.

Kunzite shook his head. “He was not. And I was not aware he could in this life either. But you were, Nephrite?”

Nephrite broke Kunzite’s gaze to look at Tuxedo Kamen. “When Sailor Moon purified me I was at death’s door with a massive hole in my chest. Tuxedo Kamen was able to heal me well enough that when I made it to the hospital they scolded me for wasting their time.”

“Honestly, I hadn’t really thought about it since then.” Tuxedo Kamen said, finally standing. “So much has happened that it was pushed to the side. That was the first and only other time I have healed someone.”

“She seems to be fine.” Ami interrupted, looking up. “There is no evidence of a surface injury on her head and my scan of her brain functions are normal. Ribs and lungs also appear to be in perfect form. I expect she will wake any moment now.” Sailor Moon and Venus nodded.

“Oh thank god.” Nephrite said falling to his knees beside her. “Thank you Endymion.” He said, looking up at the man with tears in his eyes.

“We need to find out where this power came from.” Sailor Venus said as Tuxedo Kamen turned to her. “Do you have any idea?” She asked, glancing from him to his knights.

Tuxedo Kamen paused and looked over at Sailor Moon. “Well, the first time it happened we thought it might be the Moon Rod’s power.”

Mars’ face scrunched up. “The Moon Rod? But that doesn’t make any sense.”

“Sailor Moon?”

Usagi sighed.  _ ‘How do I explain this without revealing that my soul is the power source?’  _ She turned to the group. “When I use the Moon Rod a massive amount of energy is generated, and after I used it to purify Nephrite I touched Tuxedo Kamen’s arm.”

“When she touched my arm I felt a massive surge of power and suddenly healed Nephrite, just as you’ve all seen today. We assumed at the time that it was the Moon Rod’s power buildup draining into me.”

“Well, if you were able to do it just now then that clearly wasn’t the true reason.” Kunzite said. 

“No, I don’t think it was.” Tuxedo Kamen said.

Usagi turned to him, surprised. “You have another theory?”

He looked at her thoughtfully. “I realized that the energy surge I felt was the same feeling I encountered when you restored Zoisite’s memories.”

Sailor Moon tilted her head. “What does that mean?”

“The same  _ warm _ feeling.” He said pointedly. Sailor Moon’s eyes widened. “I reached out for our bond- something I’ve only done once before, the day of the fake Sailor Moon, and found the same energy. So I grabbed it, and it allowed me to heal Sailor Jupiter.”

“That was you?” Usagi exclaimed. “I felt that, today and last week at the arcade.”

“Wait, wait, so your bond with Serenity is giving you this gift? How would that even work?”

Tuxedo Kamen shrugged. “We’re all superheros fighting evil, magic monsters. How does any of this work.”

Venus shook her head. “That’s not good enough. We need to look into this more.”

Kunzite nodded. “I agree.” He said, pulling out his sword and plunging it into his stomach.

“What are you doing!”

“Whoah!”  
“What the hell!?”  
“Kunzite!” Venus cried, rushing forward and grabbing him as he collapsed. “What are you thinking?”

Kunzite turned his head and spit out blood. “Ami, run all pertinent scans while Endymion heals me. Venus-” he said, turning his head to her. “I need you to step back. You need to examine the bond.” He turned and coughed once more before looking up at Mamoru. “Come on Endymion. I’m not exactly enjoying this.”

Tuxedo Kamen nodded, finally understanding his guardian’s goals. “Jedite, remove the blade.” He said, kneeling down. Jedite stepped forward and yanked the sword out of Kunzite’s stomach, allowing the blood to spill out freely.

“Oh god...Kunzite…” Sailor Venus whimpered, stepping back and trying not to cry.

“Sailor Moon?” Tuxedo Kamen asked, looking up at the nervous girl. Sailor Moon nodded, wide-eyed. “Alright. Let’s begin.” He said, closing his eyes and putting his hands on the blood soaked shirt. He reached out for Sailor Moon once more, this time finding the energy spilling freely towards him, quickly curling around their bond. Tuxedo Kamen felt the power spiral down his arms and once again instinctively pushed it out into his patient’s abdomen. Kunzite’s brow furrowed as he watched the golden threads knit his skin back together.

After another full minute passed before Kunzite’s skin was smooth and he could breathe easily once more. “Alright Kunzite,” Tuxedo Kamen said, rubbing his forehead. “I order you to never pull such a stunt like that again.”

Kunzite gave a chuckle. “Of course my liege. But I do believe we have gained some valuable intel from it.” He said, nodding up to the stunned Venus.

“V-chan, what is it?” Sailor Moon asked.

“Your, your bond.  _ Your _ soul.” She said, staring at Sailor Moon.

“If I may, since Sailor Venus seems to be a bit incoherent at the moment,” Ami said, stepping forward. “Right before Kunzite started to heal there was a slight dip in Sailor Moon’s energy levels and a massive rise in Tuxedo Kamen’s. I can not determine a definitive answer why from the data I could collect.”

Venus shook herself out of it. “It’s because of the bond.”

“Yes, we know that. What else?” Mars asked impatiently.

Sailor Venus shook her head. “No, it’s...it’s not what we thought.” She said, looking around. “It’s not  _ one way. _ ”

Gasps rang out around her. “What do you mean it’s not one way? You mean Sailor Moon’s soul is flowing back to Tuxedo Kamen’s?” Ami asked.

“No, not exactly.” Venus replied. “More like...leaking. Right now it’s just a trickle- I didn’t even notice it before. Think of it like light spilling out under a closed door. But when Mamoru-san healed Kunzite the whole his-soul-is-drifting-into-hers bit? The door flew open. It was like a river reversing directions.”

“So, I was powering Tuxedo Kamen’s powers, instead of him boosting mine?” Sailor Moon asked with a confused expression.

Sailor Venus nodded. “I think so. At least, from what I could tell.”

Zoisite shook his head. “But this still doesn’t explain where the powers came from in the first place. Do we think they’re related to the protection vow in some way?”

“No.” Kunzite said as he stood. “I have my own theory about that.”

Tuxedo Kamen tilted his head. “And what would that be?”

Kunzite took a hard look at the masked man. “How much of your schooling on Earth do you remember?”

Tuxedo Kamen thought for a moment. “At least some of it. Is there something specific you are thinking of?”  
“Do you remember the legends of the Golden Crystal?”

“I-” Tuxedo Kamen cut off as Ami gasped.

“I do! But there’s no way that could be relevant here, could it?” Ami asked.

“Um, care to fill in the rest of us who have no idea what you’re talking about?” Nephrite asked from the ground where he held Jupiter in his arms.

“There was a legend on Earth of a magical crystal with incredible power- something reminiscent of the Silver Crystal, if you would. The crystal was said to have been lost generations ago.” Kunzite began.

“Didn’t some people think it was on the Moon?” Jedite asked, rubbing his forehead. “I think I remember something about that that's coming back to me.”

Kunzite nodded. “There were theories that the Silver Crystal could have originally been the Earth’s crystal and that it had been stolen from us. This particular conspiracy theory helped the Dark Kingdom turn the people of Earth against the Moon in the end.” he said as an aside. 

“But there were other theories. Some believed it was taken back by the gods who gave it to us in the first place. Others believed that the royal family had used it to save one of their own, and so used so much of its power that it was absorbed into their very person. More believed it had simply been lost among the Royal Jewels. Still others believed it simply ran out of power or never existed in the first place.”

“So, do you know which one is true?” Mars asked.

Kunzite shook his head. “No. It was legend far before even my time. But when Endymion healed me just now, golden threads did the work of stitching me back together. And the legend that the crystal had healed a royal family member likely did not come from nowhere- it was commonly believed the crystal could heal others.”

“There’s only one problem with your theory Kunzite.” Tuxedo Kamen said. “I don’t have the crystal.”

Kunzite gave him a measured look. “It is possible,” he began, “That the theory of the crystal being absorbed into the person of royal blood is true, and that the crystal was passed from parent to child unbeknownst to any of us. As I have said before, Terrans, unlike Lunarians, are not built to recognize or utilize such great power. But, perhaps because of your bond with Serenity and proximity to the Silver Crystal you are able to access it’s power. Endymion- have you any idea how you conjure roses?”

Tuxedo Kamen’s brow furrowed. “I- no. I don’t.” He said with a realization.

“And you could not do so in the past. Before your reincarnation.”

“Correct.”

“Then it is my theory that you hold Earth’s Crystal within your person, my lord- and that Earth’s Crystal is what gives you your newfound powers- activated by the energy leaking back across the bond. However, you are still unable to fully utilize the power of your Crystal on your own- and so by grasping on and using Serenity’s soul as a battery, you are able to channel the Crystal’s power for your own purposes.”

A silence fell over everyone as Kunzite stopped talking. Tuxedo Kamen looked at his hands, then over to Sailor Moon’s worried face. “I- I don’t know what to say. I can hardly believe such a thing is even possible.” He finally said.

“The fact that your bond even exists in the first place is uncanny.” Sailor Venus replied. “I see no reason to have any less faith in Kunzite’s theory.”

“It does follow all the rules of logic that we have.” Zoisite added on.

“Well,” Sailor Moon said, “Another day, another revelation bomb. I miss the days when you guys just tried to kill us instead.”

Nephrite laughed. “If you miss it that much we can all gang up and attack you at the same time.”

“Hey, you said I could fight you next…” Jupiter said, finally cracking her eyes open. She squinted up. “Why am I lying in Nephrite-san’s lap?”

“Jupiter!” Nephrite said, looking down happily. “I’m so glad you’re alright!” He said as he leaned down and pulled her into a hug. Jupiter gave Sailor Moon a confused look over his shoulder.

“You got pretty badly injured- like punctured lung bad. Lucky for you we just discovered Tuxedo Kamen can heal injuries!”

“Nephrite,” Sailor Venus said, cutting off Jupiter’s reply. The man pulled back to look at the blonde. “Take Jupiter inside so she can rest. She may be physically healed, but I am wary of allowing her to continue training today. No arguing Jupiter.” She said, cutting her off once more.

“Actually, I think this would be a good time to call it for the day.” Sailor Moon said, releasing her transformation. “It will be getting dark soon and some of us still have classes tomorrow.”

“How oddly responsible of you.” Mars said suspiciously.

Usagi shrugged. “I wasn’t totally lying when I said Mamo-chan had been tutoring me. I’m not going to let my grades fall after I spent so much time getting them up.”

“I’m proud of your attitude Usako.” Mamoru said as he walked over, transformation fading. “But I do suspect it’s because you’d have to spend more time studying and less time kissing me if your grades fell.” he whispered to her. Usagi blushed and looked up at him. “I’m going to walk Usako back. We’ll see you all tomorrow.” He said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

“Bye everyone. See you tomorrow.” Usagi called as she allowed herself to be led out.

“I may not remember all of the past,” Jedite began as they waved goodbye, “So someone correct me if I’m wrong, but there’s no way that he’s-”

“Walking her back to her parent’s? No. Zero chance.” Zoisite said with a laugh.

“What?” Makoto said, finally releasing her transformation. “You think they’re headed back to his place?”

Minako smiled and nodded. “Artemis said Luna all but confirmed it. There hasn’t been a single night they’ve left here together that she’s arrived home within two hours of leaving.”

“Wait a minute…” Rei said, rubbing her forehead. “I’m suddenly remembering a similar problem back on the Moon.”

Minako laughed. “Yep. I can’t remember how many times she would sneak off with a ‘Just for an hour!’ and come back two days later.”

“Didn’t you dress up as her for a dinner party once?” Makoto asked as they began walking inside.

“You’re right! I can’t believe you remember that!”

“I only just did!” Makoto said with a laugh. “We had to keep the Queen away from you all night so she wouldn’t notice the difference.”

“Hold up.” Rei said, grabbing Jedite’s arm and stopping suddenly as the others continued. “I think I’m remembering meeting you.” She said in slight shock.

“You do?” Jedite asked. “When was it?”

“I- I think Serenity had been gone for two days and Venus took me and Jupiter down to Earth to bring her back.”

“Wait- I-you...you found us in the East Courtyard at the palace.”

“You tried to stop us getting in.”

“And succeeded, if I recall right.”

Rei rolled her eyes. “I’m not sure ‘flirting with me’ counts as keeping us out.”

“It worked though, didn’t it?” He replied with a grin.

“Only because Serenity and Endymion heard us and came over before I could light you up.”

“Always so quick to start a fire, weren’t you?” He asked

“Still so quick to solve every problem with flirting, aren’t you?” She shot back, crossing her arms.

His smile widened. “Only with you, pyro.” He said with a wink, before leaving to catch up with the others.

Rei’s face turned red as she processed his comment, unsure how she had let him play her like that again in this lifetime.

* * *

“Usako,” Mamoru started, closing the apartment door behind him. “Is something bothering you? You were awfully quiet on the way here.”

“I was just thinking about the revelations we had today. About the power of the Silver Crystal.”

Mamoru nodded, sitting down beside her on the couch. “I see.”

Usagi stared at the floor. “Why is it that none of them, not even Luna and Artemis know the true power source of my magic?” She asked, looking up at him. “They’re my royal advisors. Minako-chan was given special training to be my top advisor when I took the throne. Ami-chan is the smartest person in possibly the whole galaxy. But they all still believe it’s the crystal and the wand and I’m just the only one able to use them.”

Mamoru started, furrowing his brow. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“It makes me wonder if my mother knew the truth.” Usagi said quietly.

“Usako?” Mamoru asked, wrapping an arm around her.

“Nothing- It’s just-”

“Talk to me.” he said softly, finger under her chin turning her to look at him.

Usagi sighed. “If...if my mother knew.” She paused, taking a deep breath. She swallowed as tears began to gather in her eyes. “That means the Silver Crystal’s power didn’t kill her. It means she willingly burned up her own lifeforce to save us.” She said, tears spilling over.

Mamoru’s face grew pained at the sound of a sob choking out of the blonde and he pulled her in tight. 

“Oh, my Usako…” 

The pair sat together as the minutes passed and Usagi’s cries quieted. He held her as she stared off into nothing, clinging tight to his shirt.

“The Silver Crystal is a burden I never wanted.” She said quietly.

“Oh?” Mamoru asked, not wanting to interrupt. 

“It’s an enormous responsibility. And you know how I am with those.” She said with a slight chuckle. Mamoru cracked a small smile, grateful for the levity.

“You carry the burden with grace, my love.”

Usagi nodded into his chest. “I...I’m just not sure I’m ready to make the sacrifice my mother did.”

Mamoru jolted up, holding Usagi at an arm’s length. “Usako, what are you talking about?”

“I’m just being realistic Mamo-chan. We don’t know what Saturday will bring and I need to be prepared to do what is necessary to save this planet.”

Mamoru shook his head. “There’s no way I’m letting you-”

“You can’t stop me!” Usagi replied with a dark laugh. “The power is mine. If I can prevent Metalia winning, I have to. My life isn’t worth the entire planet.”

Mamoru glared at her in frustration.  _ ‘She’s right that I can’t stop her, but I also can’t allow her to use up her own-!’ _

Mamoru stood up in front of Usagi. “If- and I absolutely mean if- it becomes necessary, you use my energy instead.”

“Mamo-” Usagi said, eyes widening.

“No. If you think it is that necessary and it has to be done, well, that’s why the bond is there right?” He asked, kneeling down in front of her. “You don’t have to carry this burden alone.”

“I-I guess…”

“Usa, promise me.” He said, taking her hands.

Usagi looked up at him, eyes flicking between his in uncertainty. Finally, she relented. “Alright Mamo-chan. I promise I’ll let you help.  _ But _ you have to promise me you won’t tell the others.”

Mamoru nodded. “I promise. Even though I still disagree.”

Usagi nodded and let out small sigh. “Thank you.” She said, leaning forward to hug him. Mamoru buried his head in her neck, holding her tight. 

_ ‘I won’t let you die my love. Not again.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheee! I managed to get it up! I ended doing a little re-write of a section so it stayed more in character. Thank you for those that have already read and reviewed the previous chapter :) You're all stars!!
> 
> Watching update: We are in S season! He hated Chibiusa- thinks she is the most annoying child (I mean, she is kind of written that way.) He liked the idea of Black Lady (ew, personally,) but was pretty disappointed with the resolution. He also thought Death Phantom was pretty neat, but underutilized. Personally, I think S will be his favorite season, but we'll see. He really liked the complexity of the evil characters in the second half of R, and except for Tomoe, the villains in S don't have super complex character arcs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a series of vingettes. It's a little different from the other chapters, but I felt it important to include.

“Woo success!” Venus yelled as everyone touched back down. “Well done everyone!”

Luna nodded. “Good work indeed. You ladies seem to be able to perform the Sailor Teleport reliably, even with Tuxedo Kamen and his knights riding along. I think we can finally call it a night here.”

“Really?” Sailor Moon asked. Luna nodded her head in reply.

“I think you have all earned the rest of the evening off. Take this opportunity to relax and enjoy yourselves one last time before battle. Artemis and I will return in the morning.” She said, beckoning Artemis to follow her.

“Take care everyone. We expect you to be awake and ready to go when we arrive tomorrow.” He said.

Minako nodded. “Thank you Artemis, Luna.”

“Why don’t you all come inside and I’ll show you where we are sleeping.” Rei said, leading everyone back towards the residential wing of the Temple. “I prepared four rooms, so we will have to share.”

“That won’t be a problem. I assume we can split two for the Senshi and two for us?” Nephrite asked, looking around at everyone else as they walked.

Ami nodded. “That seems like the logical thing to do.”

“Alright, this room and the one across the hall can be for you guys then.” Rei said. “We’ll be at the end of the hall.” She added, pointing down the way. The men nodded and started peeking into the rooms, discussing who would sleep where.

“Makoto-chan,” Nephrite asked, grabbing her arm gently as the other girls continued toward their rooms. “Are you planning on cooking tonight?”

“I thought I would. Why? Did you want to request something?”

Nephrite shook his head and looked down nervously. “I thought, maybe, you might like some help. I’m not particularly skilled but I migh-”

“Yes!” Makoto shouted excitedly. He looked up at her and she swallowed, lowering her eyes and trying to appear calmer. “I mean, I’d appreciate the help. Thanks Nephrite-san. I’ll let you know when I’m getting started.”

Nephrite gave a small smile and nodded. He waited for her to turn away before jumping in on the game of rock-paper-scissors behind him that was currently deciding who would sleep where.

* * *

“ _ Those _ are supposed to be  _ ducks? _ ” Minako said, tears running down her face.

Jedite scowled. “Listen, I told you I’m not an artist!”

“I know, but, man...it’s a duck. Those look like bowling pins.” Zoisite said as he put a hand on Ami’s shoulder, trying not to keel over in laughter. Ami put a hand on his and leaned into it, laughing herself.

Jedite glowered at the pair. “This game is stupid. Let’s do something else.” he said, throwing his game book into the corner.

“How does dinner sound instead?” Makoto asked, walking in with a tray of food in each hand.

Usagi salivated. “Yes please!” She said as she threw her own game book back into the box. She moved over and quickly sat down at the table.

“Quick everyone, better grab your food before Usagi eats it all.” Rei said sarcastically. Usagi looked over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue. “Oh very mature Usagi.”

“Calm down you two. There’s plenty more coming.” Makoto cut in, nodding to Nepherite entering with two more platters of food.

“Wow, you two really made a spread fit for- well, royalty.”

Makoto shrugged. “I enjoy cooking. Doubly so when I have good company.” She said with a smile to Nephrite. He smiled back at her as he set the dishes down. “I’ll go get the last of it.”

“Let me help.” Nephrite said, following her back to the kitchen. “I’ll grab the rice and flatware if you-” He cut off suddenly. “What is that?”

Makoto looked down at the platter in her hand with a smile. “It’s dango.”

Nephrite looked from the platter back up to her face. “Dango is my favorite! When did you have time to make that without me noticing?!” he asked, putting the rice down and taking the dango from her instead.

“You ran out to the store for more cumin powder, remember? I knew you liked it, so I decided to make some as a thank you for helping me.”

Nephrite raised the platter and smelled the sweet dessert. “God I could just kiss you for this.” He sighed, eyes closed. Makoto turned red and when Nephrite opened his eyes and realized what he had said, he did as well. “Uh-”

“Okay.” She cut him off, standing perfectly still. Nephrite froze and his eyes shot up to hers.

“What?”

“Okay.” She repeated, quieter. Nephrite slowly put the dango back on the table and searched her eyes for any sign of hesitancy. Finding none, he leaned in and paused one last time before pushing his lips against hers.

_‘Oh man, this is so much better than my ex-boyfriend.’_ Makoto thought as she put a hand on his shoulder to draw him closer. Shortly after the pair pulled away and stared at each other before promptly dissolving into giggles.  
“Hey, that was really nice.” Makoto finally said with a genuine smile.

Nephrite smiled back. “It was. It reminds me of the time we lost track of Serenity and Endymion on Earth because we got caught up in the kitchens.”

The memory flashed across Makoto’s eyes and she grinned. “I thought Kunzite was going to kill you when we told him.”

Nephrite shuddered. “Now that’s a memory I could do without.”

Makoto gave a small laugh as Mamoru came in the room. He paused and stared at the embraced pair with dopey smiles plastered across their faces.

“Um,” he started, staring between the two brunettes. “I came to check on the flatware. I’m pretty sure Usako is about to take the entire plate of dumplings for herself.”

“Oh, of course!” Makoto said, letting go and running around Nephrite to grab the plates and cutlery. “We’ll bring it all out now.”

Mamoru nodded, deciding to keep his thoughts to himself. “Here, let me help.”

* * *

“Makoto-chan, you did all the work to make us this wonderful meal. Please, let us take care of cleaning it for you.” Kunzite said, holding up a hand as the other men cleared the dishes away from in front of the girls.

Makoto shook her head. “Really, I left such a big mess in there and-”

“Do not worry about it. We’ll take care of it and return shortly.” He replied. He turned and followed Jedite out, leaving the girls behind with a clean table.

“Huh. Well, that’s nice of them.” Usagi said with surprise.

“They better do a good job cleaning up in there or Grandpa will kill me when he gets home.”

“I’m sure they’ll do a fine job.” Minako said as she got up. “Kunzite never let them finish a task with anything but absolute perfection. Anyway, we should pick out a movie!”

“Alright, but not romance. I’m not sure how much more horrible flirting I can stand.” Rei said, sitting on the couch.

Makoto smirked. “What, you’re not appreciating Jedite’s moves?”

Rei glared back. “I remember him hitting on anyone that moved back on Earth. Why would I appreciate being another indiscriminate target of his?”

“I’m not sure that’s what’s going on Rei-chan.” Ami said quietly.

Rei rolled her eyes. “I know that’s exactly what’s going on. I’ve seen this behavior before.” 

“I don’t know Rei...all I’m saying is that he’s always looking at you when you’re not paying attention.” Usagi said, sharing a smile with Minako. Rei got quiet and stared at Usagi for a moment before shaking her head.

“No, you must be seeing things. I’m just another game to him.” She said with an almost sad tone.

“Oh Rei…” Usagi said, moving to sit beside her. “What about the rest of you? Have you had any issues with the knights?” Makoto blushed and Ami shrugged.

“I’ve spent far more time with Zoisite than the rest, so I can’t really speak about anyone else. But he seems eminently kind and is a pleasure to work with. Kunzite seems like a good leader to me.”

“Makoto?” Minako said knowingly.

The girls all turned to the brunette, hearing Minako’s tone of voice. Makoto looked between everyone, and seeing all the attention on herself, started blushing. “I, um, Nephrite and I may have kissed.”

Rei jolted back while Usagi stood up. “What!?” Usagi shouted. Makoto turned redder and gave a sheepish smile.

“When did that happen?” Ami asked.

“Just a little bit ago, right before Mamoru came to the kitchen.”

“Oh my god!” Usagi cried, shooting forward to hug the brunette. “How exciting! How was it?”

“It was amazing.” She said with a small smile. “I hardly even noticed things were building between us. He isn’t anything like my ex-boyfriend.”

“Aw I’m so happy for you!” Usagi said, once again wrapping the girl up in a bear hug. 

“Congratulations Makoto-chan.” Ami added with a smile.

Makoto laughed as Usagi pulled back. “Thanks guys.”

“Minako-chan, how did you know?” Rei asked with a tilt of her head.

“Uh, hello. Senshi of love?” Minako replied with a wave and a point to herself. “You guys left the room for a suspiciously long time and came back with feelings that had flared up strongly.”

“So you know who has crushes on who?” Ami asked.

Minako nodded. “But I never say anything. It’s important that people follow their own paths and progress relationships naturally.”

“But what about your own dating life?” Makoto asked.

Minako shrugged. “I’ve gotten used to it. I mean, I don’t really date much because of it- nor did I in the Silver Millenium. The exuberance that comes with a new relationship is just a little overwhelming to be on the receiving end of twenty four hours a day.”

“That’s so sad.” Ami said quietly after a pause.

“Heh, well…” Minako started, looking off to the side. “Someday I’ll find someone who sends me steady, calm vibes. Someone whose feelings will be balanced and feel like a warm blanket wrapped around me.”

“Mmmm, that sounds nice.” Rei said, laying back on pillows.

“I hope you can find someone like that soon, Minako-chan.” Makoto said.

Minako nodded. “Me too.” She said, plastering a grin across her face with fake exuberance.

Usagi stared sadly at the blonde and reached a hand over to take Minako’s. Minako turned to her and Usagi gave her hand a squeeze.

_ ‘Thanks Usagi. Maybe someday I’ll feel it again.’ _

* * *

“So you and Mizuno-san have spent quite a bit of time together this week…” Jedite said, handing Zoisite a dry dish.

“Yes, we had quite a bit of work to do, and I’m a bit amazed we managed it all. It has been a privilege to work with someone so intelligent.” Zoisite replied, unphased. Jedite pouted at him.

“So you’re telling me nothing happened in all that time that the two of you were alone?”

“Lay off him. Not all of us are incorrigible flirts like you.” Nephrite cut in.

“No, but you might be Mr. Makoto-chan-packs-you-your-favorite-lunch-every-day.” Jedite shot back. Nephrite looked down and blushed, thinking to an hour ago in the same spot. “How’d you manage to convince her to do that for you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

“Alright Jedite that’s enough.” Kunzite cut in firmly. “We all know you’re just projecting your failure to catch Hino-san’s eye onto everyone else.” He added, a sly grin spreading across his face.

Jedite’s jaw dropped while the other three men in the room snickered. It wasn’t often Kunzite dropped the dutiful and stoic act.

“I-that’s not-” he sputtered back.

“I believe he’s got you there Jedite.” Mamoru said, the first to compose himself. “I don’t think Rei-san has said more than three words to you without it becoming a fight.”

“Yeah, well. I still have plenty of time. And at least I’m trying something- unlike you guys.”

Zoisite closed the cabinet door and looked down.  _ ‘I hate to admit it, but perhaps Jedite has a point. I should try to see if Ami has time to talk in private this evening.’ _

* * *

“You’re supposed to be on my side!” Jedite said angrily, standing up.

Zoisite shrugged. “I just think she’s right. Fire beats ice.”

“See!” Rei said with a grin. “Even Zoisite agrees with me.”

“Yeah, well, er...Mizuno-san agrees with me!” Jedite shot back, pulling Ami up to stand with him.

“Oh no,” Ami said, pulling away to sit back down. “Don’t drag me into your argument. I want nothing to do with it.”

“Looks like it’s two against one Jedite-san.” Rei said, leaning back and crossing her arms. Jedite fumed.

“You know what, why don’t we go outside and settle this.”

“You’re gonna fight?” Makoto said eagerly, leaning forward out of the crook of Nephrite’s arm.

“Only if Rei-chan isn’t chicken.” Minako rolled her eyes.

Rei’s brow darkened. “No way.” She replied, standing. “Let’s go. You’re about to get burned to a crisp.” Jedite grinned.

“Lead the way.” He said. Rei walked out with a huff and he grinned, following.

“I gotta see this.” Makoto said, making to stand.

“Oh don’t encourage them.” Minako said, pulling Makoto back down. “They’re volatile enough without an audience.”

“I do hope they won’t harm each other too seriously.” Ami said, looking after them.

Usagi shrugged. “I’m sure they’ll be fine. Honestly, I’m happy they’re getting it out of their system now instead of tomorrow.”

A silent lull passed over the group as the reminder of tomorrow’s mission sank in. “I can’t believe we’re really doing this.” Makoto said quietly.

Minako nodded. “I’ve been fighting evil for three years now. Tomorrow, it could all be over.” 

“No, it will be over.” Kunzite said quietly, raising his head to meet her eyes. “One way or another.”

Nephrite glanced between the pair gazing at each other intensely. He gave a slight cough. “Well that’s a bit grim. Maybe let’s keep it a bit lighter, eh?”

“Yeah, tonight is supposed to be fun!” Makoto jumped in. “I bet some food will lighten things up!”

“Oh yes!” Usagi said, jumping up. “Mako-chan, can you make those chocolate cookies you made me last week?”

Makoto grinned. “I’m pretty sure Rei-chan has all the ingredients. I’ll be back in no time!” She said, walking out.  
Usagi sighed and melted back into Mamoru’s arms. “I love Mako-chan’s cooking.” she said dreamily.

Zoisite laughed and Usagi turned to him. “Excuse me Princess, it is just that you are so much more open in this life. Not that anyone could call Serenity uptight, but she never had the freedom that you do.”

Usagi blushed slightly and gazed up at Mamoru. “That is true. I think my favorite part of this life has been the freedom to love who I want openly.”

Mamoru leaned down to give her a gentle kiss. “That’s right Usako. Nothing will keep us apart this time.”

Minako made a fake gag sound. “Get a room you two!” she said with a wink.

“Says the literal Goddess of Love.” Kunzite said with an eye roll. Minako turned her attention to him.

“Sorry, should I be getting us the room instead?” She asked, raising an eyebrow as she leaned forward and smirked. Emotions flared across Kunzite’s face too rapidly for most of the room to see.

His face darkened and he stood suddenly. “I’m going to go do a perimeter check. We haven’t done one yet.” He said with a bow to Mamoru. Mamoru gave him a nod and the white haired man left, leaving Minako looking silently at the floor behind.

Usagi put a hand on Minako’s arm. “Come on, let’s go get into our pajamas.” She said with a reassuring smile. “Don’t do anything too fun without us!” Usagi said cheerfully as she dragged Minako away.

“What was that all about?” Nephrite asked, turning to his prince.  
Mamoru sighed. “It’s complicated, and not my place to say.” Mamoru caught Zoisite staring at Ami quietly. _‘Something about Kunzite’s reaction has Zoisite acting oddly.’_

A female voice shouting broke through Mamoru’s thoughts. “That sounds like Rei-san. Nephrite, we should check on her and Jedite. I don’t want to be down a soldier- or two- for tomorrow.” Mamoru said, standing up and beckoning the brunette.

“Um, sure, but weren’t we saying earl-”

“Nephrite, this is an order.” Nephrite’s eyes widened slightly before he stood rapidly and made for the door with Mamoru. Mamoru glanced back and saw Zoisite mouth ‘thank you’ at him. Mamoru nodded and closed the door behind him as they left.

“They all cleared out fast.” Ami said, a few silent moments after the door closed.

Zoisite looked over at her. She was sitting with her knees pulled into her chest and staring at the ground, blushing. He nodded slowly.

“They did indeed. But honestly, I have to say I’m relieved. There’s been something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about.”

Ami started slightly and looked at him. “What is it?”

“Well, it seems like you’re starting to remember more of the past than the other Senshi have been. I was wondering how much of it you recall.”

Ami hummed thoughtfully, looking up while she thought. “Well, not all of it, that’s for certain. I am mostly remembering bits of research I did- like when I remembered the soul-bind. Many of the books I had read are returning to me slowly. But I don’t seem to have memories of people or events the way Makoto-chan and Rei-chan have.”

“Oh...I see.” He said quietly.

Ami stared at the pensive man. “But I have noticed that there seems to be something I’m missing. Something you want me to remember.” Zoisite blushed slightly, glancing up at her. Ami smiled, knowing she was right. “I thought so. Would you tell me what it is?”

Zoisite looked back down nervously. “I, uh. In the Silver Millenium,” He started, “I had been formally courting you for several months before our deaths.”

Ami jolted back slightly, eyes wide as memories of courting traditions and etiquette passed through her mind. “...Oh.” She said, stunned.

“I was quite taken with you and, I must confess, I still am.” Zoisite said, watching Ami blush a deep red. “Could we- I mean to say, would you be open to continuing our courtship in this life?”

Ami nodded, a grin spreading across her face. “I would love that Zoisite-san.” she said, reaching out to take his hand.

_ ‘He’s the only boy I’ve ever been interested in. Please let my memories return quickly.’ _

He looked down at their joined hands before smiling back up at her.

* * *

“Mars Fire Soul!” Sailor Mars called, effectively melting the hailstones hurtling at her. Jedite smirked and conjured ice where he had calculated she was likely to step after her counter attack. He had seen it enough times to predict her landing.

Sure enough she took a step backwards with her left foot as Jedite dodged the flames searing for his head. She slipped and fell prone to the ground with a yelp. Jedite’s eyes widened and he hurried over, dismissing the ice.

“Are you okay?”

Mars glared up at him. “What does it look like? I twisted my ankle!”  
Jedite grimaced and offered her a hand. “You have fast healing, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine in a bit.” She said, reluctantly taking his hand.

He pulled her to standing and the smirk returned to his face. “I guess this means I win, eh?”

“Ugh, as if.” Mars said, pushing away from him and stumbling. “I’d rather fall than have you help me.” Jedite grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you clearly need help. Just admit that I won. Ice outpowers Fire.”

“No way!” She shouted back, shoving at his chest to no avail. “Let me go!”

“Not until you admit I won! Fair and square!”

“Oh yeah, because making ice under my feet is fair. I could have set the whole courtyard on fire, would that have been fair?”

Jedite rolled his eyes. “Fair isn’t the word I’d use- stupid would be better.”

“God you’re so..so...intolerable!” She said, frustrated with the blonde’s refusal to let her escape.

“And you’re too arrogant for your own good!”

“Oh look who’s talking Mr. I-demand-to-fight-it-out. We’re only out here because you couldn’t accept that Zoisite-san agreed with me.”

“Zoisite has fire powers, of course he’d agree with you! His vote didn’t mean anything.”

“You’re just too petty to admit when you’ve been beat.” Mars said.  
“Well you’re too petty to admit you might be wrong about someone.”

Mars didn’t meet his eyes. “What’s that supposed to me?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about! You won’t give me the time of day.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, because who would want to be with a flirt like you?”

“That’s exactly what I mean! You just dismiss me every time. If you actually gave me a chance maybe you’d actually see what I was like.”

Mars rolled her eyes. “So if I give you a chance you’ll leave me alone?”

“I’d consider it.”

“You’re the worst.”

“So I’ve heard.”

Mars paused, thinking. She studied his face. “One chance?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jedite’s eyes widened in surprise and he nodded. “Just one. Maybe I could take you out after tomorrow’s attack? We, we could go to the icecream shoppe down by-”

“Oh no, we’re getting this nightmare over with now. Come here.” She said, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

Jedite froze for exactly one second- expecting this least of all the things that could have happened. Then he wrapped his own arms around the fire senshi and pulled her tight, overjoyed at this opportunity and determined to give her his all.

A few moments later Mars pulled back and looked up at him with a slightly stunned look. “I...I don’t quite know what to say…” She said quietly.

A sly grin crossed Jedite’s face. “That good, ey?”

She smacked his arm. “I should have known. You’re still a jerk, even if you’re a good kisser.” She said, pulling away.

“Wait- Mars-” he said, grabbing her hand. “Please, okay. Fine. Listen. I really like you.”

Mars paused and turned back, willing to listen. Jedite let out a deep breath.

“I think you’re gorgeous and I admire your passion for everything you do. From the moment I saw you in this life I liked you and ever since my memories were restored I’ve started remembering how much I used to like you. Please,” He said quietly. “Let me do right by you in this life at least. I promise to do my best to do right by you, every moment of every day.”

Mars looked back at him with wide, stunned eyes. “Jedite...I…”

“I swear on my honor as a knight of this planet that I will not disappoint you.” He said.

Mars looked between his eyes and reached up to kiss him once more.

“Okay.” She said, pulling back. “Okay. You can take me out. We can...try and date.”

Jedite’s face split into a grin and he leaned down to capture her lips-- something he had dreamed of for a millenia.

* * *

“I just don’t understand why he’s being so cold to me.” Minako said, changing out her bottoms.

Usagi nodded. “I know. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him act in such a way before.”

Minako sighed and sat on the bed. “I mean, he was always so good at his job- and for that he had to be able to file his emotions away. But he’s never done it to me before.” Usagi nodded again, not wanting to step on her venting friend’s toes. “I was so happy when you healed him, and even happier when I learned you restored his memories. I had thought we could pick up where we left off. Like you and Mamoru-san.” Minako said, tilting her head towards Usagi.

“I hoped the same for you too.”

“I tried to corner him once during training to talk about it but he called Nephrite over to train with instead. He’s definitely avoiding me.” Minako whispered, a tear slipping down her face. “I just wish I knew why.”

Usagi sat beside her friend quietly and put an arm around her. “Perhaps he feels guilty for his actions while under the Dark Kingdom.”

“I can’t imagine he would be so stupid as to believe I would hold those against him.” Minako replied, shaking her head. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous that tomorrow one of us could die and we’d never resolve this.” She continued quietly.

Usagi started back slightly.  _ ‘There has to be something about this I can do. Kunzite needs to talk to Minako and I can’t let them go into battle this distracted. This needs to be resolved tonight.’ _ Usagi eyed Minako and reached out to the warmth of the link in her chest.  _ ‘I think I know how I can fix this. _ ’ she thought as a sly grin overtook her face and she pulled her friend in for a hug.

* * *

“Hey, Mamoru-san?” Nephrite asked as they walked down the hall.

“Hmm?”

“Were Makoto-chan and I, I mean, were Jupiter and I-. No. In the past, did we-”

Mamoru smiled. “You two were engaged.” he answered the unspoken question.

Nephrite’s eyes widened. “Engaged?” He whispered. “How could I not remember that?”

“It was a fairly recent development before everything happened. And given her status as a guardian Senshi she wasn’t even supposed to know who you were, let alone be courted by you.”

Nephrite nodded, memories flashing past his eyes. “We didn’t announce the engagement because we had to court in public first.” He shifted his eyes to Mamoru. “You were going to send me to the Moon as a negotiator so we could be formally introduced.”

“You two were in love. Even if Serenity and I could not have it, you two deserved the freedom to be together.” Mamoru replied with a shrug as he opened the back door.

Nephrite smiled and followed him out. “You are too kind my lord.”

Mamoru shook his head, laughing. “None of that now. We are all free to be with who we want now. And if my eyes didn’t deceive me back in the kitchen, you two have a head start on the rest.”

“Maybe not that much of a head start.” Nephrite said, putting out a hand to stop his liege. Mamoru stopped and followed Nephrite’s line of vision out to the far treeline where he saw Jedite and Mars locking lips.

“Oh.” Mamoru said, genuinely surprised. “Well I’ll file that under things I didn’t think I’d see tonight.”

“Should we interrupt them?”

Mamoru shook his head. “We’ll leave them be. Jedite’s been waiting at least a thousand years for this. Besides, we only came to make sure they hadn’t killed each other.”

“True.” Nephrite replied. “Plus I have to share a room with him tonight. I don’t want to wake up with frostbite.”

Mamoru laughed and suddenly felt a warm feeling drift across his bond to Usagi. He smiled and rubbed his chest. “Come, let’s get back to the others.”

* * *

Snickers were suppressed when Rei and Jedite returned twenty minutes later.

“So, do we have a winner?” Nephrite asked with forced casualness.

“Oh, erm…”

“Nephrite, the winner was clearly Rei with fire. Look at how flushed with red they both are.” Kunzite said, failing to conceal his smirk. “I can’t imagine anything else that might have caused that.”

The pair turned redder and looked in opposite directions. Snickers erupted across the room once again.

“You guys are all the worst.” Usagi said to the room, suppressing her own laughter. She turned to the couple. “We are very happy for you both.”

Rei nodded silently, still red, and took a seat on a free cushion. 

“Now back to our game!” Minako said, sitting up on her knees.

“What are we playing?” Jedite said, kneeling down at the table.

“Would you rather.” Nephrite answered. “And it’s Zoisite’s turn.”

“Right. Erm, Minako-chan, would you rather wear your hair like Ami-chan or Serenity?”

Minako laughed. “Usagi-chan, easy.” She said. “The girls can tell you there were a number of times I had to impersonate the Princess when she had been away on Earth too long. I almost got used to it.”

Usagi blushed. “Oops? It’s not my fault time moved differently down there!”

“Five days!” Minako said as the others disolved into laughter. “You were gone for almost five full days once!”

Usagi gave a sheepish look as Mamoru threaded a hand into hers. “Sorry?”

“You know, I never thought about how lucky we were that she usually came to Earth.” Nephrite said.

“Yeah, all we had to do was hide a shining silver Lunarian in the Royal Palace. Piece of cake!” Jedite replied sarcastically.

Mamoru kissed Usagi’s hand. “Thank you all, for everything you have always done for us.” He said, drawing everyone’s attention. “I mean it, if not for you eight who knows what would have come of our attempts to meet each other.”

“I mean, I don’t think it could have ended much worse, to be fair.” Zoisite said. “It gave fodder to the rebellion.”

“Those rebels were under the influence of dark power and would have attacked us and the Moon Kingdom regardless of the circumstances.” Kunzite cut in with deadly seriousness. “The seeds of darkness had been sown long before Serenity and Endymion met. If anything, their relationship is what saved Endymion’s soul from being captured by Beryl and Metalia.”

“What-”

“Your wedding night was when Zoisite, Jedite and Nephrite were taken by the Dark Kingdom.” Kunite cut off. “Once you two fell asleep I left to try and rescue them.”

“You never came back.” Minako whispered, staring sadly at the man.

“If you hadn’t been with Serenity I have no doubt you would have joined me and been captured as well.”

Silence fell over the ten teens as the reality of Kunzite’s statement sank in. Kunzite risked a glance at Minako, who was staring at him with tears in her eyes. Mamoru squeezed Usagi’s hand.

“Luckily that isn’t what happened.” Usagi said finally, cutting through the silence. “And we are all here now, sound of mind, and ready to vanquish this evil for good.”

Mamoru nodded. “Tomorrow we make Metalia pay for the pain she has put us through. All of us.” He said, looking around the group.

Usagi watched as Minako nodded fiercely in agreement, blinking her tears away. “I think we should call it a night here. We need to be up early to get ready.”

* * *

“Goodnight Usako.” Mamoru said as he leaned down to kiss her again, arms wrapped tight around her waist.

“Goodnight Mamo-chan.” She murmured against his lips. “I’ll miss you.”

Makoto rolled her eyes from the doorway. “You’ll see each other first thing in the morning.”

“I’m starting to remember why we gave them so much unsupervised time.” Nephrite said from beside her. “They’re nauseating.”

Usagi pulled back and stuck her tongue out at the pair, much to their amusement. “‘Night Mamo-chan. I’ll see you soon.” She said.

“Sweet dreams, my Princess.” He replied, kissing her hand. She smiled and pulled the door shut behind her as he left back for his room.

Nephrite rolled his eyes. “Goodnight Mako-chan.” He said, giving her a short kiss. “I will see you in the morning.”

Makoto blushed and nodded. “Thanks, sleep well. Goodnight.” Nephrite gave a wave as he departed and passed Ami and Zoisite as they approached the girls’ room.

“Thank you for walking me back to my room.” Ami said as they arrived.

Zoisite smiled. “It was my pleasure Ami-chan. I hope you sleep well tonight.”

Ami nodded. “And you too. I will meet you early in the computer room for final scans?”

“Of course. Goodnight Ami-chan.” He said, bowing to give her hand a kiss.

“Goodnight Zoisite-san.” Zoisite stood up and nodded behind her before turning to leave. Ami turned around and was met with Minako’s smiling face a few feet behind her.

Minako smiled as she walked over. “And what was that all about?”

Ami blushed. “Zoisite confessed his desire to rekindle our courtship.”

Minako raised an eyebrow. “And?”

Ami smiled and looked down. “I agreed.”

Minako squealed and launched a bearhug at the girl. “That’s fantastic! I am so happy for you both.”

Ami laughed at the blonde’s enthusiasm. “Thank you Minako-chan. I must confess I really like him alot. I’m glad he remembers the past or else I might never have gotten the courage to say something.”

“That’s amazing.” Minako said, her smile softening. “You two deserve each other. But- let’s get off to bed. We have a big day tomorrow.” Ami nodded.

“Of course. Goodnight Minako-chan.” She said.

“‘Night Ami-chan!” Minako replied, entering her own room.  
“Minako-chan! You’re finally here!” Usagi said gleefully when she stepped in.

“Yes? I was just finishing a final security check. What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing!” Usagi said, feigning innocence. “Just finishing getting ready for bed.”

Minako narrowed her eyes at the hitch in Usagi’s voice. “Usagi-chan…” She started slowly, “What are you planning?”

Usagi dropped her smile, knowing she was caught. “Something only you can help me with.” She said.

“And what’s that?”

“I mean, you are my favorite of the Senshi after all.”

“Usagi-chan…”

“And the most generous and beautiful, of course.”

“What is it?

“You’re just the best and most accommodating-”

“Usagi-chan!” Minako said, raising her voice slightly. “Just spit it out!”

Usagi blushed and folded in slightly. “I need you to go down to Mamo-chan’s room.”

Minako started, confused. “Mamor- okay. But what for? Do you need me to get something?”

Usagi shook her head. “I need you to go there and stay there.”

Minako just stared at Usagi, still confused. “I don’t get it, why-”

“And send Mamo-chan back here?”

Minako’s eyes widened and she sucked in air. “You want me to trade rooms with Mamoru-san overnight!” Usagi blushed and nodded. “You sly thing. That’s why you wanted us to share the double bed, isn’t it?”

“I trusted you with our secret a millenia ago, I knew I could trust you now.”

Minako laughed. “Way to lay it on thick there Usagi-chan. Okay, I’ll do it. He’s got the double bed across from the guys right?” Usagi nodded and wrapped her arms around the other blonde.

“Thank you so much Minako-chan, you are the best. I really owe you one.”

“Just remember to be quiet. The rest of us might like to spend our night getting some shut eye.” Minako replied with a wink. “I’ll be back just before dawn to trade back.” She added, slipping out the door. Minako made her way down the hall and paused to listen briefly at the knight’s room. Hearing silence, she grinned and knocked on the door across the way.

Mamoru opened the door and looked down at Minako, confused. “Hey Minako-chan, is everything okay?”

Minako tried valiantly to keep the smirk off her face. “Oh, everything’s fine Mamoru-san. You’re being usurped from your bed tonight.”

Mamoru’s brow furrowed further. “What are you talking about?”

“We’re trading rooms.” She replied, jerking her head back towards Usagi’s room. “Your princess awaits, Endymion.” She said with a wink.

Mamoru’s eyes widened and he looked down the hallway. “She- and you agreed?”

Minako gave a quiet laugh. “Yep. You clearly don’t remember Kunzite and I standing guard on your wedding night.” Mamoru blushed deep red.

“We never got the chance to thank you for helping us.”

Minako shrugged. “It was our duty.”

“It was well beyond your duty to do what you both did.”

Minako smiled softly and gave a smaller shrug. “You were, and are our friends. Now, no need to keep her waiting any longer.”

Mamoru stepped out into the hallway and put a hand on Minako’s shoulder. “Thanks, Minako-chan.”

Minako gave him a nod. “Make her happy. And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She added with a wink. Mamoru laughed and left for Usagi’s room.

* * *

“Usako?” Mamoru whispered, knocking softly on the door. The door slid open to reveal Usagi’s grinning face behind it. “You sent for me?” He questioned, slipping in and closing the door behind him.

Usagi nodded, pulling him further into the room by his hand. “I missed you.”

Mamoru chuckled and let himself be pulled to lay on the bed beside her. “You always miss me.” He said, leaning over to kiss her. “But that’s okay. I missed you too.”

Usagi hummed happily in response, nestling into his chest.

Mamoru wrapped an arm around her small frame, smiling.  _ ‘Who would have ever thought I’d be lying here, holding Tsukino Usagi in my arms. I never even knew happiness like this existed.’ _ He leaned down and pressed a kiss into her hair.

“Oh, your hair is still up. Shouldn’t you take that out before you fall asleep?” He asked.

Usagi groaned and shook her head against his chest. “I don’t wanna move. I’m comfy.” She said, muffled. Mamoru chuckled.

“Come on Usako, my chest will still be here for cuddling after. I don’t want to damage your hair.” He said, pushing up.

Usagi whined and rolled over, complaining at his departure. Opening her eyes, she glared up at him before sitting up herself. “Darn hair.” She said, pulling pins out. She walked over to the dresser and started laying the pins down.

Mamoru watched, entranced, as the first bun unravelled down her back. “I’ve never seen you with your hair down.” He said, walking over to stand behind her, letting his hand card through her hair.

Usagi’s eyes shifted to watch him in the mirror as she removed the second bun. “If you want...I’d let you brush it.” She said, nervous he’d find that silly.

Mamoru paused and looked up at her in the mirror. “I- yes. Please” he answered, unsure why the idea tantalized him so.

Usagi smiled and walked over to her bag, pulling out the brush and sitting on the bed. She held the brush over her shoulder. “Start at the bottom and work your way up. If you start too high, you’ll brush all the tangles into one big knot.” 

Mamoru nodded, sitting behind her to start. “Let me know if it hurts, or if I’m doing something wrong.”

Usagi nodded and closed her eyes, basking in the rhythmic sound of the brush sliding through her hair. “You know,” She said after a couple minutes, “This was often Minako’s job back on the Moon. I’m pretty sure Serenity never brushed her own hair. Even once.”

“I’d believe that. I can probably count the number of times Endymion got dressed on his own on one hand. You know, we really owe Minako-chan for covering for us. Now and in the past.”  
“Mmm. That’s already taken care of.”

Mamoru tilted his head, moving up to the next section of hair. “What do you mean?”

“You didn’t have that room to yourself, did you?” Mamoru’s eyes widened and his hands froze. Usagi smiled and looked over her shoulder. “I thought so. Kunzite, right?”

Mamoru nodded. “He was out doing a final perimeter check when Minako came by. He should be back any moment, if he isn’t already.”

“They’ll be forced to talk things out now.” she said, looking forward again.

“You clever little thing.” Mamoru said, moving up to lean around her shoulder. “You didn’t care about me coming by at all, did you?”

“Of course I did!” She protested. “It just wasn’t the only thing on my mind.” 

Mamoru raised an eyebrow and brushed her hair aside. “Well let’s see if I can make it the only thing on your mind.” He whispered, kissing his way down her neck to her shoulder. Usagi let a small moan slip out as she tilted her head further to the side. Mamoru smiled and gently pushed her to lie down. “After all, I’ve got all night to try.”

* * *

Minako sprawled out like a starfish in the large bed and sighed happily.  _ ‘Few things beat having a big bed all to yourself.’ _ She thought happily, rolling over onto her side. 

Suddenly, she heard the door open and close. Her eyes snapped open and she locked eyes with a stunned Kunzite, standing in the doorway.  _ ‘Damn, why does he always have to look so good in uniform. Wait a minute...’ _

“What are you doing here?” The pair said at the same time. Kunzite glowered at her.

“This isn't your room.” He said.

Minako sat up and shook her head. “I traded with Mamoru-san. This is my room now.”

“Mamoru and I were sharing this room.”

Minako froze. “What?”

“Mamoru and I were both sleeping in here. There were only three beds in the other room. What do you mean you traded with Mamoru?”

“I was asked to. I didn’t realize you’d be here.”

Kunzite flinched just enough for Minako to catch. “Why?”

Minako raised an eyebrow at the knight. “Why do you think? I was sharing with Usagi-chan.”

Realization dawned on Kunzite’s face and he gave a short laugh. “They’re incorrigible.”

Minako found herself chuckling with him. “They’re like rabbits. Fitting, I suppose since her name is Usagi.” Kunzite snorted.

“I had mentioned to Endymion the irony in his new name being Mamoru. I suppose he was right that the fates have a sense of humor.” Kunzite glanced back at the door. “I guess I should go sleep in the other room then.”

Minako shook her head. “You can’t. If you do, the others will figure out Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan are sharing a room.”

Kunzite reached to grab a change of clothes. “Then I will sleep on the couch.”

“Kunzite,” Minako said, standing and grabbing his hand, “Stop it. Just..stay.”

He paused, locking eyes with her. “Minako…” He said, pained.

She gave him a sad smile. “You know, that’s the first time you’ve said my name in this life. I had hoped it would sound happier when I heard it.”

“I...Minako...I can’t stay.”

“Why not?”

“I- it wouldn’t be proper.” 

Minako snorted. “Since when did you and I ever care about propriety when it came to the bedroom?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kunzite tried not to smile at the memories flashing in his mind. “Mina…” he whispered, pained by his warring desires.

“Kunzite, talk to me.” She said, placing a hand on his cheek. “What happened to make you avoid me so?”

He shook his head and looked down. “You know what happened. You remember it all. I know you do.”

Minako shook her head. “Apparently I don’t, because I’m lost. Please, tell me. What did I do?”

Kunzite’s head snapped up. “What  _ you _ did?” He asked.

Minako started and glanced to the side. “Um, yes?”

“There is nothing that you have done wrong my love. The fault lies entirely with me.”

Minako’s insides did a backflip at the slip of affection, but her excitement was quickly covered by rage. “Wait a minute, is this about you being brainwashed?”

Kunzite furrowed his brow. “Of course it is. I betrayed not only my kingdom, but you.”

Minako shook her head. “You were  _ brainwashed _ .” She said. “You cannot be held accountable for the actions you took while not in your right mind!”

“Minako I  _ killed _ you.” He said harshly, taking her by the shoulders. “I ran you through with my sword and you just stood there and let me. I-” he cut off, taking a deep breath. “You trusted me. You thought I would be strong enough to resist and I wasn’t.”

“Oh, Kunzite…” Minako said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I  _ should _ have been strong enough. What kind of man kills his own soulmate?”

“One overcome with dark energy. Hey,” She said, lifting his face with a finger under the chin. “You did not kill me. A general of the Dark Kingdom did.”

“But-”

“No. You were- you are my soulmate. You are my love, Kunzite. I will not have you feeling guilty for the evils of our enemy. Banish those thoughts from your mind.”

“Minako…How could I ever make up for what I’ve done?” He whispered.

She smiled. “You can start by allowing yourself to love me.” His desperate eyes flitted between hers for a moment.

_ ‘Mina, I will be worthy of your love once more. Even if it takes me the rest of my life. _ ’ He thought as he surged up. Her quiet yelp was muffled by his lips pressing into hers, pushing them both back onto the bed.

“I will never let you down again, my love.” He said leaning down to capture her lips once more.

“My Kunzite…” She whispered between kisses. “I have missed you.”

“I swear I will never leave you again.” He said, pulling her tight. Minako smiled, a familiar wave of warm, steady affection washing over her senses. 

_ ‘Usagi...thank you.’ _ She thought, a happy tear slipping down her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand they've all paired off. This chapter was an extremely difficult write for me. Once I realized it would read more like a series of vignettes the chaos of the night seemed a little more manageable. Still took ages and several re-writes though.
> 
> The game they are playing, where Jedite draws ducks that look like bowling pins is called "Telestrations," and if you haven't played it you are missing out. Also, someone attempting to draw ducks and everyone thinking they were bowling pins is based on a true story. Luckily, the artist was not a sore loser like Jedite.
> 
> Next chapter we're off to fight Beryl! Any guesses what's going to happen?


	14. Chapter 14

“Is everyone ready?” Minako asked as the sun peeked out over the horizon. Everyone nodded, looking around at each other. “Good, then let’s get going. We’ll be teleporting to the eastern entrance per Kunzite’s directions. Mercury will let us know if we have landed off course and correct us. Once we are inside, Kunzite will lead us to the throne chamber.” She said, looking to the man standing beside her.  
Kunzite nodded. “When in doubt, go the way all your instincts tell you not to. The dark energy that floods the throne chamber will repulse all your senses.”  
“Right. Let’s begin.” Minako said with a nod to Mercury.  
Mercury nodded back. “Mercury Power!” she called, power flowing through her.  
“Mars Power!”  
“Jupiter Power!”  
“Venus Power!”  
“Moon Power!”  
“Sailor Teleport!” They cried in unison. Moments later the ten warriors stood knee deep in snow.  
“It’s so cold!” Sailor Moon cried, letting go of her teammates' hands and pushing into Tuxedo Kamen’s embrace.  
“Let’s get inside then. I can see the entrance from here.” Nephrite said, starting off. They trudged through the snow towards the cave entrance, only to be confronted with five scantily clad women with grins on their faces.  
“Kunzite?” Tuxedo Kamen asked.  
“The DD Girls. Beryl must be desperate indeed. They are the most formidable foe the dark kingdom has left without the four of us.”  
“No way past them?”  
Kunzite shook his head. “No, we will have to stop and fight.”  
“And that gives Beryl more time to prepare for our arrival.” Zoisite said.  
“No,” Venus said, shaking her head. “We can’t afford that. The other Senshi and I will stay and fight. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, you have to get to the throne room with the knights and confront Beryl. We will join you as soon as these youma are taken care of.”  
Kunzite grabbed Venus’s arm. “Your senshi will die against these youma alone. We will have to stay with you.”  
Venus’s brow furrowed. “But-”  
“No. I don’t want to leave the Prince or Princess unguarded either, but we simply can’t afford four deaths.” Kunzite turned to the royal pair. “You will have to approach Beryl without us. With eight of us fighting we should be able to distract the DD girls long enough for you to get past.”  
Sailor Moon nodded. “I expect to see you all chasing after us shortly.”  
“Of course your highness.” Kunzite replied with a short bow. He turned back to Venus. “Ready, my love?”  
A smile spread across her face as gasps rang out from the other eight warriors. “Ready to fight alongside you against the Dark Kingdom? Always. Senshi, let’s move!”  
The eight guardians moved against the five youma, quickly clashing in elemental battle. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen skirted the outside of the fight and slipped in the entrance to the lair.  
“So, where to from here?” Sailor Moon asked as they moved deeper in.  
“I’m not sure. Kunzite said to go in the direction that felt wrong.” Tuxedo Kamen replied as they reached their first intersection. “I feel like that means this way.” He said, pointing to the right.  
Sailor Moon shuddered. “I don’t want to go that way.”  
“Why not?”  
“It just...feels…”  
“Wrong?”  
“I was going to say slimy. The air feels thicker.”  
Tuxedo Kamen gave a small smile. “Then I think we’ve got the right direction. Let’s go.” The pair continued down several hallways and through five more intersections before coming to the entrance of a grand hall. The pair looked at each other and nodded, then stepped in.  
“Ah, Sailor Moon. And I see you’ve brought the mysterious Tuxedo Kamen.” Beryl said as they approached.  
“It’s over Beryl.” Tuxedo Kamen called out.  
“And who are you anyway? There has never existed a Senshi of the Moon.” Beryl replied, narrowing her eye at Sailor Moon.  
“I am Princess Serenity, crown Princess of the Lunar Kingdom.” Sailor Moon said, pulling out the moon rod.  
Beryl gasped, eyes locking onto the Silver Crystal. “No…”  
“And I am here to avenge my people and save Earth from your terror!” she continued, letting her fuku fade away into a long white gown.  
Beryl’s face devolved into a scowl. “I killed you once before and I’ll do it again. Die!” She called, throwing an arm out and blasting dark energy at the Moon Princess. Tuxedo Kamen stepped in front of the blonde and raised his cape to protect the pair. When the attack ended, he lowered his cape and stared defiantly at the evil woman as Endymion.  
“Prince Endymion!” She cried in shock. She looked between the pair angrily. “I see the Moon girl has bewitched you once again.”  
“You are the witch, Beryl.” He called back.  
“I am best suited to be Queen of this planet, not a whimpering little girl!” Beryl sneered back. “I should be your queen!”  
“Even were you right, you are too late.” Endymion replied, taking Serenity’s hand. “Serenity has been my wife for a thousand years, and will be for a thousand more.”  
Beryl gasped and stared at Serenity, who smiled proudly back at her. “It does not matter.” She said, shaking her head. “I will have you one way or another, whether you want it or not!” Stalactite fell from the ceiling, separating the pair.  
“Endymion look out!”  
“Serenity!” he called back as dark energy blasted him into the ground.   
‘What is happening?’ Endymion thought as he knelt on the ground, clutching at his chest. ‘This feeling...It’s so wrong. I can feel the dark energy penetrating every part of my body. I have to fight it...’  
Beryl laughed. “With that much dark energy he will be my loyal servant in no time.” She turned to Serenity. “And then his first order will be to make me his queen. After killing you of course.”  
“No! Endymion!” Serenity called, running towards the man only to be stopped by more stalactite. “Endymion!”  
‘Serenity, I hear you. I wish there were more I could do, but I can feel the dark power winning. My Usako…’ He thought, reaching out for their bond one last time, desperate to feel it’s warmth through the cold loneliness pouring through his body.  
Suddenly Endymion felt light as air and looked up to see a silver light force a dark mist out from his body. “What the…” He whispered and looked over at Serenity with wide eyes.  
“The Silver Crystal...it’s protecting you.” She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. “You’re safe.” She said, and turned to Beryl. “You can’t brainwash him Beryl.The Silver Crystal will protect him to my last breath.”  
Beryl’s face darkened. “Then I’ll just have to kill you first! Then he’ll have no one left but me!” She cried, blasting dark energy towards the princess. “I’ve destroyed entire kingdoms! You’re just one little girl.”  
Serenity crossed her arms to cover her face as the dark power assaulted her. “I am not.” She replied, finding her footing as she heard footsteps behind her. “I am surrounded by my friends.”  
Beryl gasped at the sight of her four generals running alongside the Sailor Senshi. “My Generals! But how? They were dead!”  
“Not dead Beryl. Restored. I purified their minds of your dark magic.”  
Beryl glared at the smiling Princess. “You insolent little-” She suddenly cut off with a gasp and looked down, a broad blade protruding between her ribs. She turned around to look at Endymion directly behind her shoulder. “Endymion...but…” she whispered, collapsing to the ground as he removed the blade.  
“Is that it?” Jupiter asked. A wind began to spin up from the place where Beryl fell, turning her to dust and spiralling upwards.  
“Prince Endymion!” Mercury called, visor on. “Get away from her! The energy release from her death was enough to unlock Metalia. She’s coming!”  
Endymion backed up and ran around to the rest of the team.  
“What do we do?” Mars asked, looking at the whirlwind.   
“I think we get out of here!” Jedite said as stalactite fell from above. “Let’s go!” He called, grabbing Mars’ hand and running back the way they came with everyone else following. The group plowed outside into the snow to stare at the darkening sky.  
“She’s going to encase the planet in darkness if she escapes from here!” Venus called into the wind.  
“She has to be stopped here and now!” Kunzite shouted. “Princess, it is now or never.”  
Serenity nodded at him and stepped forward, raising the Moon Rod.   
“What about them?” Mars asked, pointing to the hoards of Youma streaming out of the collapsing tunnels.  
“We do our job, that’s what.” Venus replied. “We protect the Princess. Endymion, make sure she doesn’t die while we’re busy. Crescent Beam!”  
“Ready?” Serenity asked Endymion, their eight guardians casting their various attacks.  
He nodded. “Ready. Only use as much of your own soul as needed, got it? I won’t have you dying on me.”  
Serenity smiled. “Let’s do this. Together. Moon Healing Escalation!” She cried, pointing the Moon Rod and Crystal at the sky. Endymion placed his hand on her shoulder, focusing on the bond.  
“It’s no good!” Mercury called behind him, not even a minute later. “The elemental attacks are useless against them.”   
Endymion turned his head back to see his knights fighting with their swords and the Senshi retreating.  
“There’s got to be a way we can help!” Jupiter said, electricity crackling around her. Endymion looked at Serenity and back at the scouts.  
“Venus!” He called. “Lend Serenity your power. I will fight with the knights.”  
Venus’s brow furrowed. “But Endymion-”  
“There’s no time! She needs energy and there’s no way my knights can hold off that many youma on their own. We need to trade.” Venus looked between the battling knights and Endymion. After a moment, she nodded.  
“Alright. Senshi, we need to give the Princess everything we can. We’re not soul bound to her, but with all of us we might just be able to help.”  
“Serenity, I must go.” Endymion whispered in her ear. “Your senshi will aid you.”  
“Endymion?” She asked, glancing towards him for the briefest of moments.  
“I love you Serenity. You can do this.” He said, letting go and running towards his knights. ‘Be okay, my love.’  
Serenity strained under the power on her own. ‘My own mother didn’t even attempt to destroy Metalia. But,’ she thought as the Senshi stepped forward, ‘My mother was alone. I am not.’  
“Venus Power!”  
“Jupiter Power!”  
“Mars Power!”  
“Mercury Power!” Her senshi called out, each grasping a hand onto the Moon Rod with her. Serenity smiled, the burden being eased slightly once more.   
“We can do this girls. Let’s destroy this evil once and for all! Moon Cosmic Power!” she cried, increasing the flow of the power spiralling through the crystal. ‘We need more power if we are going to win this.’ Serenity closed her eyes, focusing on pushing more power through the crystal.  
“Mercury!” Mars called to her left. Serenity opened her eyes to see Mercury’s fuku burst into ribbons and Ami collapse to the ground. “No- Jupiter!”  
Before Serenity could do anything to stop it, each of her Senshi’s transformations faded and they fell to the ground. “Ami-chan? Minako-chan?” She called, staring down at them. “Guys!?” she cried, panicking.   
“What happened?” Endymion asked, running up behind her and abandoning his knights.  
“The Crystal,” She replied, tears streaming down her face. “I think I tried to use too much power. I think it drained them. The Crystal ate up their souls!”  
Endymion’s face hardened. “We will find a way to fix it later if that’s true. For now, let me help you.” He said, placing both hands on her shoulders.  
“No! I won’t have the same thing happen to you!”  
“Serenity, yes. This is why I am here. It’s why I bound myself to you.”  
“I won’t have you die!”  
“If Metalia escapes we’ll all die anyway!” He shouted back. “I love you Serenity, I’m not letting you die again!” Endymion reached out for their bond and tried to picture himself shoving his soul towards her. He felt the cool power of the Silver Crystal latch onto his soul eagerly and the light pouring out through the crystal increased in brightness. Serenity gasped, making him smile.  
A feral sound descended from the sky. “It’s working!” Serenity said.  
“Don’t stop!” Endymion called, pushing harder at their bond. ‘There’s that power again…’ He thought, feeling the warmth that he now knew to be Serenity drift back towards him. He wrapped it around himself and let his own soul meld into it. ‘Serenity…’  
“I think we’re almost there!”  
“Serenity…” Endymion said, eyes getting heavy. “Usako,” He whispered, the cool power tugging harder on his soul and the warm one filling him up with happy feelings. “I love you…”  
Serenity turned her head to him briefly, then did a double take. “Endymion? Mamo-chan? Mamo-chan!” She cried, seeing his eyelids start to fall. “No!”  
Serenity closed her eyes and shoved her entire being at the crystal. ‘This ends now. I won’t let the Crystal drain his soul while I’m still standing.’ A bright white light suddenly filled the sky, blinding everyone and wiping Metalia away from the face of the planet. As the light faded, so too did the light from Serenity’s eyes, and she fell back into Endymion’s arms.  
“We did it!” Endymion shouted, turning to kiss Serenity and freezing at her stillness. “Serenity? Serenity!” He cried, energy resurging. “No!”  
The knights ran to him, the energy blast having wiped out the remaining youma. “What happened?” Nephrite asked, seeing the fallen Senshi.  
“She- she…” Endymion said, pulling her close. “She over channeled her own soul through the Silver Crystal in order to save mine. She gave her life to protect me.”  
“Endymion…” Kunzite said, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder as he began to cry.  
“Usako…” he whispered. ‘Why didn’t you let me help you more? You shoul-’ he thought, suddenly freezing. ‘I feel drawn to her again. Like before. But…’ He shook his head, not understanding.  
He leaned down and pressed his lips against Serenity’s. A bright spark passed between them and he gasped, pulling back. Serenity’s chest began to move and Endymion’s breath hitched.  
“Just five more minutes Luna…” She moaned, turning into his chest. Endymion laughed, feeling relief like he had never known before.  
Serenity started at his laughter and opened her eyes to look up at him. “Endymion?” She asked. “You look like you’ve been crying.”  
“Oh Usako.” He breathed and reached down to kiss her again. Another spark passed between them and she jolted back.  
“Hey! I thought those sparks stopped! Why are they back?”  
“I don’t know and truthfully, I don’t care. You’re alive. That’s all that matters.” He replied, crushing her body into him. When he released her a full minute later, she looked over to the still bodies of her protectors.  
“My Senshi…” She said, reaching over to touch Minako. A spark passed between the two blondes and Minako’s eyes shot open and she gasped. Serenity and the men jolted back in surprise. “Minako-chan?”  
“Whoo what a ride that was!” She replied, shaking her head.  
Serenity looked at her hand, then reached to touch her remaining three guardians. Each one awoke with a start and Serenity smiled. “You are all alright.” She said, tears falling down her face. She turned to Endymion. “We did it. We did it without losing anyone!”  
Endymion smiled back and let her wrap her arms tight around him. “We did.” He replied softly, stroking her hair.   
‘God I love him.’ she thought, holding him tight.  
Endymion smiled. “I love you too. Come, we should get back where it is warm. Do you all have the energy for a teleport?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here is the penultimate chapter. I know it is short, but it really didn't feel right to have the finale in with this one. The end will be up very shortly :)


	15. Chapter 15

“Usako has something she’d like to tell all of you.” Mamoru said, hand on the blonde’s shoulder. 

Usagi stared sheepishly at the ground of the courtyard. “The Silver Crystal isn’t what you all think it is.” She started quietly.

“What do you mean?” Minako asked, eyes narrowed and head tilted.

“The Silver Crystal is not the source of the power that killed Metalia, or healed each of the knights.”

“If it wasn’t the Crystal, then what was it?” Rei asked.

“It was me.”

Makoto tilted her head. “I don’t get it.”

“Let me clarify,” Mamoru cut in. “The Silver Crystal isn’t primarily a power source. Yes, it has its own power, but it’s main use is as a focus for the power of others.”

“So wait, then-”

“Usako has been channeling her own energy- her own soul- through the Crystal. It’s why she died in the Arctic.”

Minako snapped her head to the other blonde. “You’ve been doing  _ WHAT? _ ” She shouted.

Usagi flinched. “It was the only way to defeat Metalia once and for all.”

“You idiot!” Rei said. “We could have helped!”  
“You tried!” Usagi snapped back. “And the Crystal nearly consumed your whole soul. I can hardly believe we were lucky enough for there still to be a sliver left of each of you to restore!”

“Of course there would be!” Minako cut in. “The Silver Crystal is a tool of healing. It would never intentionally kill another living being unless it was given strict directions to do so.”

“Oh.” Usagi said, taken aback. “I didn’t remember that.” Minako rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead.

“This is what we get for letting her go into battle without all her memories intact.” Minako grumbled to Kunzite.

“Is that why Endymion was able to restore Serenity?” Zoisite asked, looking between the pair.

“What do you mean, ‘Restore Serenity?’” Rei asked, eyes narrowed.

“Serenity died defeating Metalia.”

“And Mamoru-san restored her? How?” Makoto asked.

Mamoru shrugged and wrapped his arms around Usagi from behind. “I don’t know. I had an instinct to kiss her, and so I did. Next thing I knew she was breathing again.”

“And you said those sparks showed up when you revived me?” Usagi asked, tilting her head to look up at him.

“What spark?” Kunzite asked, brow furrowing.

“This one.” Mamoru said, leaning down to capture Usagi’s lips in a kiss. Another, smaller spark passed between them and Usagi hummed when he pulled back. “But I-”

“ _ What the hell was that? _ ” Minako said, staring wide eyed at the pair. “Ami-chan, get your scanner out. You two, kiss again.”

Usagi looked wide eyed at Minako before glancing back up at Mamoru. He shrugged and leaned down, kissing her once more. Another jolt and a gasp from Ami, and he pulled back. “What is it?” He asked.

Minako leaned over Ami’s shoulder, scanning the screen. “When you kissed, your energy level fell and Usagi-chan’s rose.” Ami said.

Mamoru frowned and looked down at her. “Maybe it has to do with the bond?”

Minako shook her head. “Of course it does. But what Ami-chan hasn’t mentioned yet is the type of energy.” Mamoru tilted his head in confusion. “Mamoru-san, right now your energy signature matches Usagi-chan’s. And Usagi-chan’s is all jumbled up with yours.”

Usagi tilted her head. “What does that mean?”

“The bond isn’t one way.” Kunzite whispered, echoing Minako from days earlier. “At some point during the battle Usagi’s soul must have flowed back into Mamoru. The sparks are an energy transfer. Their souls are trying to rebalance.”

Mamoru’s eyes widened. “The warmth.” He said, looking down at Usagi. “I had forgotten that was what your soul felt like. It coiled around me during the battle. That must be why I was able to restore you afterwards, why I felt drawn to you. We each held little bits of each other’s souls after the battle.”

“And the Crystal held onto small pieces of each of the Senshi,” Usagi replied, looking to her team, “Which allowed me to bring each of them back.” Usagi smiled and put her hand over the brooch where the crystal laid hidden.  _ ‘Thank you. _ ’ She thought.

Mamoru’s eyes widened and he stared at Usagi. She looked up at him and gave him a look. “What’s up with you?” She asked.

“Nothing, nothing.” He said, shaking his head. “I was just thinking that we should head out.”

“We just got back though!” Makoto said.

Mamoru gave a wry smile. “Yes, but Usako will be famished from using the Silver Crystal. And I’m sure each of you have something you promised to do when we returned as well.”

Sudden realization passed across each person’s face. Kunzite was the first to move, taking Minako’s hand in his own. “I have a millenia to make up for.” He said softly. “Let me start tonight, my love.”

Minako smiled happily back at him and kissed his hand. “I can’t wait.” She said, leading him away. “We’ll meet up with you all tomorrow?”

Usagi nodded. “Tomorrow, let’s all meet at the arcade at noon. With the Dark Kingdom gone we’ll get to be normal kids for once.”

Ami nodded. “I would like that.” She said with a smile. “Zoisite, shall we visit that library at your school you promised to show me?”

The blonde nodded. “I can think of no greater pleasure.” he replied.

Jedite looked down bashfully, turning to Rei. “Are you, uh, still open to going out tonight?” He asked softly, taking her hand.

Rei blushed, glancing at the others. “Of course. I’ll, um, go get changed.” She said, backing away for the temple entrance. Jedite nodded, trying to hide his excitement.

“Makoto-chan?” Nephrite said. “I was hoping we could talk a bit about last night. Maybe over dinner?”

Makoto grinned. “I think that’s a great idea. We can go to my place.” She replied, taking his hand and leading him off.

Mamoru chuckled at the last pair as they left and wrapped an arm around Usagi. “Well, what do you think Usako? Should we go back to mine?”

Usagi leaned into his embrace. “I can think of no place I’d rather be.” She replied.

* * *

Mamoru hung his jacket in the closet, trying his best to remain neutral while Usagi chatted away at him.  _ ‘Has she really not noticed?’  _ He wondered, turning back to stare at her.

She cut off abruptly and looked at him strangely. “Mamo-chan? What’s wrong? You’ve been acting odd since we left the temple.”

“I-” He paused, not sure how to start. He took Usagi’s hand and led her to sit on the couch with him. “I’m hearing you.”

Usagi squinted at him. “Um, I hope you are. I did almost all the talking over dinner an-”

“No Usako. I’m hearing you in here.” He said, pointing to his head. “I think I’m hearing your thoughts.”

Usagi jolted back, expecting this least of all things. “My thoughts!?” She asked, slightly panicked.  _ ‘He can hear my thoughts? How long has this been going on? What has he heard? Wait, can he- can you hear this? Shoot, now I can’t stop thinking about him shirtless.” _

Mamoru gave a small smile. “I could hear that. Now I finally know why you always crashed into my chest.”

Usagi glared at him. “That’s not fair. How are you doing that!”

Mamoru raised his eyebrows and shook his head. “I don’t know. The first time it happened was at the temple just after we arrived back.”

Usagi looked down, thinking for a moment. “No, it wasn’t.” Mamoru tilted his head. “Right before we left D point I was thinking about how much I loved you, and then you told me you loved me too. But I hadn’t said anything.”

Mamoru’s eyes widened. “You’re right!” He said. “I just assumed you had said it out loud.”

_ ‘I wonder if the use of the Silver Crystal is what caused this.’ _ she wondered.

“I mean, almost certainly.” Mamoru replied, making Usagi’s eyes go wide. He cringed. “Sorry. I’ll try not to do that. But I do think the logical explanation is that it’s related to the battle. I felt your soul wrap around me.”

“And yours passed through me.”

Mamoru shrugged. “Maybe it’s not the weirdest thing that could have happened.”

Usagi sat in silence for a moment. “As much as I love you, I’m not sure I want you in my head all the time.”

Mamoru nodded. “I understand that. The last thing I want is to invade your privacy Usako. I am sure we can come up with a way to reverse it, or at least limit what I am able to hear.”

Usagi nodded. “Until then I’ll just have to try and keep my mind clear. I wonder what kind of distance it works over. Wait-” She said, turning red. “Does this mean you heard everything I was thinking all through dinner?”

Mamoru shook his head. “No, I don’t think I’m getting everything. That would be absolutely overwhelming. Right now it’s bits and pieces. Mostly things related to myself.”

“Then, does that mean you heard me...I mean, when we were leaving the restaurant…”

Mamoru blushed and gave a small cough. “Uh, yeah. That one I caught. It was quite...uh, vivid.”

“Oh no…” Usagi whined, dropping her head into her hands. “That’s so embarrassing.”

“Well, maybe I didn’t mind.” he said quietly, taking her hand. Usagi turned to look at him, still red. He leaned over and pushed her back gently to lie on the couch, crawling on top of her. “I think I’d even enjoy it.” He whispered, lowering his lips to hers. Sparks passed between the pair.

He groaned and let his head fall into the crook of her neck. “Damn energy transfer.” He mumbled.

“You really think the shock is our power trying to reach equilibrium?” She asked.

“I don’t see any reason to disbelieve it. It makes sense.” He said, pushing up to hover above her.

Usagi hummed thoughtfully and Mamoru broke into a grin, hearing her thoughts. “Then,” She started with her own smile, “We better speed things up to help us rebalance quicke-” She said, being cut off by his lips pressing into hers. He slipped a hand under her shirt to stroke her hip and she moaned quietly, embracing the sensation of the sparks dancing along her skin.

_ ‘It’s certainly a new experience to not have to guess what it is she wants.’ _ he thought, moving his lips to nip gently at her neck, per her borderline incoherent thought’s desires.

Usagi’s body stiffened suddenly under his touch and he pulled back immediately. 

“Usako? Is everything alright? Was it too much?” He asked, suddenly panicked. “I’m sorry- I heard you thinking about it and assumed it would be okay but-”

“Mamo-chan stop.” Usagi said, putting a finger over his mouth. “I heard you too.”

Mamoru froze, mouth still open, brow furrowed. “You… heard me?”

_ ‘Like this?’  _ he asked silently. Usagi nodded slowly.

_ ‘Like this.’  _ she thought back. Mamoru’s eyes widened.

“That  _ is _ weird.” He said, sitting up. Usagi laughed and shifted upright as well.

“You’re telling me. So now we can both hear each other’s thoughts.”

“Well, it will certainly be helpful during battles, depending over what range it works.”

“We’ll have to test it tomorrow.” She replied. “We also have to decide if we want to tell the others. You know they’ll worry about it.”

Mamoru nodded. “They will. But we can worry about that tomorrow. Tonight let’s just focus on us. Should I go get the icecream?” He asked, standing up.

“Um, of course!” She said happily. “I always have room for icecream!”

Mamoru chuckled, making his way into the kitchen. “What do you want to do after? Play a game, watch a movie, go-” Mamoru cut off, icecream scoop clattering noisily to the ground.

Usagi grinned as his head suddenly reappeared around the corner, wide eyed. “Usako…” he said, lowering his voice. “I can hear that.”

“I was just answering your question.” She said innocently, trying to think of more intimate images to send at him.

“Oh, I see.” He said, walking towards her slowly.

Usagi’s eyes widened as she heard his thoughts. “After icecream! After icecream!” She cried, standing to run from him.

“ _ Now _ you want to wait for icecream?” He said, doubling back to cut her off. “I don’t think so.” He said with a grin.

“Mamo-chan! I want icecream first!” She wailed, trying not to laugh and bolting down the hallway. He chased her down the hall, pinning her in place against the door of the bedroom. “You said I could have icecream!” She pouted, looking up at him.

“You forfeited icecream when you started sending me those images.” He said huskily, eyes darkening. He leaned down to kiss her, one hand coming up to wrap around her neck.

She moaned, tilting her head up as one hand fumbled for the doorknob behind her.

“So, just to be clear,” She asked between kisses. “No icecream?”

Mamoru chuckled softly. “We can have icecream in bed after.”

Usagi smiled and twisted the knob, opening the door behind her. She was okay with that.

* * *

“Over here!” Minako called, trying to catch Mamoru and Usagi’s attention. Usagi waved back and took Mamoru’s hand, dragging him over to the corner booth. “I didn’t think you would be the first ones here!”

“Well technically, you guys were the first ones to arrive.” Mamoru replied, sliding in beside Kunzite.

Usagi rolled her eyes. “Why must you always be so rigid?”

_ ‘Because you love me just the way I am.’ _ He thought, leaning over to steal a kiss.

“Can’t you two keep your hands off each other for five minutes?” Rei said as she approached. “Jeez.”

Usagi pulled back and stuck her tongue out at the priestess. “So what did you guys get up to last night?”

Minako and Kunzite looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes and turned red ever so slightly. Kunzite coughed. “We um, went for a walk on the pier and then retired for the night.”

Usagi raised an eyebrow. Kunzite flushed deeper but was saved by his partner. “So Rei, what did you and Jedite do on your date last night?”

Rei smiled and looked down at her hands. “He took me out to a really nice place for dinner and then we listened to a concert in the park. He was...surprisingly gentlemanly.” She said. “He even walked me home to the temple doors.”

Usagi smiled. “That sounds nice Rei. I’m happy for you.”

Rei smiled back. “Thanks Usagi. I wouldn’t have any of it if it weren’t for you.”

“Hey guys!” Makoto cut in, waving as she and Nephrite approached, hand in hand. “How are you all feeling? Usagi-chan?”

Usagi nodded. “I’m doing great. Mamo-chan and I had a great dinner last night followed by some icecream.”

_ ‘Skipping the best parts, are we?’ _ He thought at her slyly.

Usagi turned slightly red, eyes still locked on Makoto. “What about you guys?”

“We just hung out at my place and talked. Before we knew it it was two in the morning!”

Kunzite raised an eyebrow at the brunette man and he flushed. “I slept on the couch, thank you very much.” Nephrite replied to the unspoken question.

“That’s better than us.” Zoisite said, pulling out a chair and offering it to Ami. She took it, smiling up at him. “We fell asleep in the library.”

“In the library! How does that even happen?” Rei asked.

“I was reading to Zoisite quite late and he fell asleep on my shoulder. I didn’t want to move him.” Ami replied quietly.

“Aww!” Minako said. “That’s so sweet!” Zoisite flushed and reached out to hold Ami’s hand.

“How is it that you all got here right on time? I was here five minutes ago and not a single one of you were around!” Jedite asked as he approached. Rei smiled at his arrival and pulled her jacket off the chair next to her without a word. Jedite glanced at it and smiled, taking the seat.

Usagi smiled around the table as everyone talked, bursts of laughter breaking out every few moments. She looked up at Mamoru. “We are so lucky.” She whispered.

He smiled back down at her. “ _ I _ am the lucky one, Usako, to stand so close to you and bask in the warmth of your light.”

Usagi blushed. “How poetic of you.”

Mamoru kissed her hand. “I mean it. Before you I was alone. Then I found out who you were and I found not just meaning, but enjoyment in my life. Now beside you, I will never be alone again.”

‘ _ Never, Mamo-chan.’ _ She thought, leaning up to kiss him.

“Alright alright you two-” Nephrite said, shoving at Mamoru. “Go get us food or something. Give us five minutes of peace.”

Mamoru grinned as he was pushed clear out of the booth and walked over to the counter. “Hey Motoki-kun!”

“Mamoru-kun, it’s been nearly a week since I’ve seen you!” Motoki replied. “Your new friends keeping you busy?”

Mamoru shrugged. “You could say that. We’re actually quite old friends, we just recently reconnected.”

“Well that must be nice. They seem to get on well with Usagi-chan and her friends.”

Mamoru suppressed a snort. “That’s an understatement.” He said. “Pretty sure they’re all already dating.”

Motoki jolted back. “Well that’s a surprise, isn’t it. Feels like just yesterday Mako-chan and Usagi-chan were in here swooning over me, and now they’ve both got a boyfriend!”

Mamoru levelled Motoki a look. “You’ve got Reika-san. Don’t pretend you’ll miss it.”

Motoki grinned. “That’s true. Nobody can measure up to Reika.” Motoki shrugged. “It’s probably for the best anyway. You and Usagi-chan have been dancing around each other for months now. Speaking of- you never told me how that happened.”

Mamoru gave a small smile and glanced back at Usagi, warmth blossoming up inside him. “We actually started dating months ago.” He said quietly, making Motoki’s jaw drop.

“What? And you hid it from me!? Your until-recently only friend!?”

Mamoru chuckled and turned back to Motoki. “I had to at the time. I’d been a right jerk to her. I needed time to convince her friends I meant well.”

“Still, you could have told me.”

“Says Jubaan’s biggest gossip.” Mamoru laughed, making Motoki scoff. 

“So, what changed? I mean, did you bond during tutoring or…”

Mamoru shook his head. “No, it was even before then. I just...I discovered something very special about her.”

Motoki tilted his head. “And what was that?”

Mamoru shook his head. “I can’t say. Not now. But ever since I found out I started seeing her for who she really was- not just some immature child- but a beautiful, brave and loving person who I could only dream to be worthy of. She is, without a doubt, the best person I have ever met, with the purest heart. I don’t deserve to stand beside her, but damn if I won’t spend the rest of my life trying.”

Motoki stared at Mamoru, stunned. “Wow, I didn’t know you felt that way about her.” He whispered.

Mamoru gave an embarrassed smile and half a shrug. “What can I say? I’m in love with her. I’ll tell you right now Motoki-kun, someday I’m going to marry her.”

Motoki jolted back. “You’re really serious about this. About her.”

“She’s everything to me. I would die for her.” He said without irony.

Motoki stared at Mamoru for a long moment before blowing out a breath. “Okay, I need a minute to process all of that. I assume you came over here to order some food?”

Mamoru nodded. “I did, yeah. Gotta be honest though, they sent me over without their orders. So, chef’s choice?”

“No problem. I’ll be right back.” Motoki left and Mamoru turned to catch sight of Usagi collapsing onto Makoto’s shoulder in laughter. He smiled fondly.

_ ‘I wonder how long I have to wait before I can propose.’ _ he thought distractedly, staring Usagi.

Usagi suddenly shot upright in her seat and snapped her head to Mamoru, eyes wide.

_ ‘Oh…’  _ Mamoru thought, grinning sheepishly. ‘ _ Oops. _ ’

Usagi smiled back, and the warm feeling returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 22 months since I started writing this fic, and now it's all done and uploaded. It's the longest fic I've ever written and has much more plot than my previous ones. I am proud of myself, but I am also immensely thankful for all my wonderful readers who have given me encouragement along the way. Every time a review came in a big smile spread across my face.
> 
> I'm a little uninspired to work on any of my other works in progress right now, so it may be awhile before you hear from me again. I hope that when the time comes you can all enjoy it as much as this one. Take care, and stay safe out there everyone. Love, Lyraterra ♥


End file.
